Polar Night a Renesmee story
by secretballerina prettyprincess
Summary: Nessie is all grown up and ready to go to high school...will she fit in?
1. Chapter 1

_**Polar Night**_

**Chapter 1**

"Why do I have to go? I already know more than most people do."

"Just go for the experience Nessie, that's all we ask."

I was sitting in the tiny living room in the cottage that my dad's parents built for him and my mom when they first got married. They were trying to convince me to go to Forks High, the local high school, but I wasn't giving in. "Please Nessie," my mom said, they really wanted me to go. "I told you already, I don't feel the need to go, and I know enough already and it's just going to be boring." My dad opened his mouth to protest but my Auntie Alice walked in. "Your parents are right Nessie; it doesn't matter if you know the curriculum or not it's just for the experience." I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open in disbelief. She usually takes my side no matter what the situation. _She must have an ulterior motive_ I thought.

My dad smirked and said to me, "You're right, she wants you to go to school because that gives her an excuse to take you shopping." I glared at Alice playfully and she gave me a sheepish grin." Well?" my mom asked," Do you want to go or not?" I sighed," Fine, I'll go, but just for the experience" Alice started jumping up and down" yay Nessie! Let's get going right now; we have a LOT of shopping to do." She took my hand and we started walking towards the door, I didn't even try to stop her. She wins every time. Before we got out of the cottage I made Alice stop so I could get my most favorite book _Wuthering Heights_, when she saw what I had, she just sighed. "What?" I asked," I figured we are going to be there for a while."

As we were walking to the garage Alice asked me what kind of clothes I wanted to get. "Oh I don't care Alice, you can pick whatever you want." "Thanks Nessie!" she hugged me around the waist because I was taller no thanks to my tremendous growth spurts. We walked into the garage and both climbed into Alice's canary yellow Porsche.

"How far are we going?" I asked who new with Alice, one minute we're driving down the freeway to Port Angeles, and the next, we're driving to California. "We'll just go to Port Angeles, and then tomorrow we can go to the mall in Seattle." "Who says we're going to Seattle tomorrow?" I didn't even want to go today. "Nessie, do you really expect me to find you clothes for a whole school year in just half a day?" "Yes" She rolled her eyes, "well you're wrong, I need at least two days to find you a whole new wardrobe." "I don't need a new wardrobe Alice!" "I'm perfectly fine with the one I have right now." She didn't respond. I knew the conversation was over with and didn't try to bring it up again.

When we walked into the department store I located the shoe section and said to Alice,"I'll be looking to shoes Alice." When she didn't respond I turned to look at her, and I saw she was already halfway across the store heading for the junior's section. I shook my head and started walking towards the shoe section to find a place to sit and read my book. I finally found a little bench where you try on shoes. It isn't the most comfortable place but it'll have to do.

I sat down and started reading trying to lose myself in the wonderfully terrible plot. I was just starting to really get into it when I heard someone clear his throat. I didn't pay attention to it because I thought he just had a frog in his throat or something of that sort. "Uhh, excuse me." He said I realized he was talking to me and looked up. He was about my age (well, my age physically at least) with dark brown curly hair and stunning bright bluish green eyes.

I couldn't help but stare, he looked perfect. His nose was perfectly proportioned in the center of his face; his lips looked full and firm, but weirdly soft at the same time." Hello?" I blinked and came back down to earth. I looked up at him, and up, and up, and up. Dang, he was tall, in my mind that just added to the attraction I already felt for him. "Hi" I said I felt my face getting hot,_ oh great, something to make me even more stupid than I already feel right now._

"What book is that?" he said pointing to _Wuthering Heights _on my lap. "_Wuthering Heights_" I responded, gosh, my face still felt hot, was I still blushing? "Is my face red?" I blurted, oh crap, I'm a goner now. I could definitely feel the heat radiating off my face. He opened his mouth to respond but then his phone started ringing and I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. His phone ringing just saved my life from permanent embarrassment. He closed his phone and smiled at me "I guess I'll see you around then." I nodded. Will I ever see him again? It could just be like those one time meetings where you meet a person, want to get to know them better, and then you never see them again. I didn't want that to happen. Definitely not.

. Alice came over with her arms loaded with clothes, "Am I going to try all those on?" I asked her, she just nodded seriously like this was a matter of life or death and pushed me towards the dressing room.

Somehow Alice magically knew exactly what size I was and there was no point in trying things on, we got everything she picked out. When we finally crammed everything into her Porsche we climbed into the car and she sped out of the parking lot and on to the freeway. "Alice," I began, I knew she was going to stop me, but I was going to try anyways. "Nessie don't even start with me, consider it a back to school gift." I just stared out the window, I knew it was a lost cause, but hey, at least I tried. "So, Nessie, tell me, who were you talking to over there?" Uh oh, better not lie to her and just tell her right here and now. "Umm, I was just sitting there and he came up to me and started talking to me." "Hmmmm" Alice said, then I saw her get a far away look in her eyes and that could only mean one thing, she was having a vision, and I bet you anything that vision was about that guy and me. I decided to ask her first before confirming my hunch. "What did you see Alice?" "Oh nothing" she said, she got this little weird smirk on her face that bothered me, I'm not sure why, it just did.

I didn't try to get her to talk; she wouldn't tell me even if I bribed her, meaning I would tell her that she could take me shopping whenever she wanted for the next year. Nope, wouldn't happen. When we got to the house I didn't feel like taking all the clothes to the cottage so I just left the millions of bags in the car and walked into the house.

When I got into the house and plopped down in between my mom and dad and sighed. "Rough day?" my mom asked smiling. I rolled my eyes, "you can't even imagine." I ran through my encounter with the guy in the shoe section of the department store. How his smile seemed to light up the whole room, and his eyes. I mentally sighed; his eyes were so gorgeous with that perfect blend of green and blue, and just a hint of brown.

"So what did you guys buy?" my dad said, uh oh, he's giving me the look, and what that look means is that he knows what I'm thinking. I forgot he can read minds. As long as he doesn't tell anybody I should be found. _Dad, _I called out in my mind _don't say anything, please? It's not like I'll ever see him again, I mean come on, when have you ever met someone for a short time and saw them again? I can't think of anybody. Nod your head if you will not say anything. _I looked over at him and he nodded his head ever so slightly. _Thank you._ "Nessie?" I looked up and Carlisle was walking down the stairs, "Yea?" I said, hopefully I'm not in trouble, though I never get in trouble, but lets not have this be the first day of many days. He held up a couple of pieces of paper, " I got you registered and everything, you start tomorrow, unfortunately you made your decision a little later than we expected so your starting in the middle of the second semester." I just nodded my head, in truth I didn't even know what a semester was. "A semester is part of a school year, at the end of each semester, your grades get sent home on a report card, and the second semester means that you're coming in about the middle of the school year." My dad responded, hearing my thoughts. "Oh." What else could I say? It's not going to be fun coming in the middle of the school year. I sighed," I'm going to the cottage and go to bed, Alice wore me out."

"You're welcome!" I heard her soprano voice from upstairs. I rolled my eyes and started to walk out the back door to cross the river. Once I was across the river, I decided to have fun and act like a trapeze artist swing from branch to branch and finally falling on the balls of my feet. I started walking at a leisurely pace when I heard foot steps behind me, running foot steps, I stopped momentarily to listen to the foot steps as they got closer, then I sniffed recognizing the scent, it was my dad. I continued walking knowing he would catch up, he was a fast runner.

"I need to talk to you Nessie," he said when he finally caught up with me; it still amazes me when he can run so fast and not sound out of breath. "About?" I said, keeping up my leisurely pace, "About this person you were thinking about in the house." "Oh" I replied, what else could I say? I'm perfectly comfortable talking about the opposite sex with my father. Ha. No, definitely not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"**Nessie…..Ness……Renesmee!" I rolled over in my bed and pulled the blanket over my head. "C'mon Nessie got to get up, your going to be late for school." I groaned and sat up, blinking trying to get my eyesight back. "Is it that time already?" "Why do they have to start school so early?"

My mom just laughed and said," Your aunt wanted me to get you up earlier than usual because it's the first day of school and she said she wanted to do your hair and makeup and pick out your clothes." I groaned again and fell back on the bed burying my head in my lime green pillow," Tell Alice I'll take a rain check, I'll even let her take me shopping again, just let me sleep!" She just smiled and rubbed my back saying" alright I'll tell her, but just a warning, Alice is not going to be happy about this."

"I don't care, I just want to sleep!" "High school sucks." I added.

"You haven't even been there yet Ness, how do you know?"

"I just do, it's me and my amazing predictions and I think I'm taking after Alice." Not getting enough sleep could do this to me; make me all funny and say stuff that I wouldn't usually say.

Once I felt like I had had enough sleep, I got up and did my morning routine, just like everyone else in the world. After I was ready I walked to the main house where the rest of my family was sitting in the living room. I walked into the room with a chorus of "hey's" "Hi's" "Good morning's" and "How are you's" I smiled at everybody and went to sit next to my uncle Emmett on the couch. "So how're you feelin' today Nessie?" Emmett asked as I sat down.

"Fine" I said as I was overcome by a huge yawn. Emmett just chuckled and clicked on the T.V. flipping through the channels, I don't know why he does that, he never finds anything good and just ends up yelling and getting mad at everybody and everything. So I decided to prevent that, I acted like I was going to scratch my nose but instead at the last second I lunged forward and grabbed the remote that was loosely hanging from his hand. I leaped up off the couch before he could catch me, even though if he wanted to he could, with his super speed and all. "Hey!" He called out as I walked over to give the remote to my dad.

"Why do you even bother turning on the T.V. Uncle Emmett?" "You just end up getting mad and ruining everybody's day."

"I do not!" he protested, he looked over at my aunt, and his wife, Rosalie," Do I do that Rose?" She looked like she didn't want to answer because she didn't want him to get mad at her, which would never happen, but still, "well," she started I just stared at her with my eyebrows raised, challenging her to continue, "Actually you do Emmett, Nessie's right."

He just stared at her in disbelief. My dad decided to intervene; he looked at the watch on his wrist and said "I think its time to go Nessie." I nodded my head at him and followed him out the door with my book bag and into the garage.

"Are you excited?" He asked as we were getting into his silver Volvo. "Oh yeah dad, super excited." I said letting the sarcasm flow thick in my voice. "Just trust us Nessie, you will like high school, no matter how hard you try, you will find something to enjoy about it."

"Uh huh, sure" I said as I stared out the window, looking out at the evergreen forests.

He pulled into the parking lot and when I started to get out he asked," Want me to go with you?"

I rolled my eyes, for heavens sake, it's like I can't do anything on my own. "I'm fine daddy, thanks."

"Okay sweetie, bye have a nice day." He said giving me a hug.

"Okey dokey dad." I responded hugging him back, that was my favorite phrase, it sounded so bouncy and fun. Just like me.

As soon as I stepped out of the car all eyes were on me, I mentally did a humongous sigh; this was going to be a fun year.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello fellow readers! How are you guys doin? I know I haven't updated in a LONG time but I have a very valid excuse, last year I was diagnosed with procrastionationeitis…….JUST KIDDING!!! But I usually do procrastinate, but, will all of that put aside, I am here now and that is all that matters….now, on with the story! Wait one more thing, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! I NEED reviews, I CRAVE them, I may be stretching this too thin but you never know. **_

**Chapter 3 **

I paid no attention to all the people staring at me. I held my head high and walked to the door marked office at the front of the school.

When I opened the door a big gust of warm air blew in my face. I looked around the little office; it was very narrow with just enough space to have a line of desks and a walkway for the students and whoever else might wander through.

I walked over to the desk where a little middle aged woman sat with obviously dyed red hair that didn't seem to suit her in the least. I had to clear my throat a little to get her to notice me. She looked up at me surprised," How can I help you?" "Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen I'm new here."

"Oh! Oh yes, I remember hearing that name, we have been waiting for you."

She shuffled through some papers on her desk before getting the ones she needed." Ah, yes here we go." She pulled out a yellow paper and placed it out on the desk. "Here is the map and right here," she pointed to one of the little squares that were towards the bottom of the page," That is the science building where you will be taking biology with ."

I nodded my head and pressed my lips together, I did that whenever I was thinking. She pointed to all my other classes and told me the best routes, to which I only vaguely listened to. "So any other questions?" I shook my head and she smiled. "Well then off you go!" I smiled back at her and left the office, she seemed like a very nice person, but I never got her name, oh well.

I walked down the lonely hallway and realized that I should've asked for a pass or something so I wouldn't get in trouble. As I reached the door I tried to calm my nerves, I don't think its working. I opened the door and just my luck, the teacher was in the middle of speaking. Why couldn't he have been reading or anything else that doesn't involve everybody else? I walked up to the desk and gave him the paper that the nice secretary lady told me to give to all of my teachers.

"So you're new here huh?" He asked me leaning over on his desk to sign the piece of paper. I just nodded my head, _and thank you captain obvious._ It gave me confidence to know that the education of the next generation is taken care of by our wonderfully educated teachers.

He straightened up and announced to the class, "Everybody this is Renes-""Um, Nessie," I interrupted, "Nessie please, Renesmee's too formal for me." He nodded his head, "All righty then, Nessie it is, everybody this is Nessie, she's new here so I expect you to give her a nice welcome, and Nessie can sit next to, umm lets see here, ah yes Mr. Scott, please raise your hand Mr. Scott thank you."

I looked to the kid that had his hand raised and I felt my whole body freeze and my face go red. It was the boy from the department store! I could recognize his black curly hair anywhere. I slowly walked over to where he was sitting, the middle of the classroom in the back. When I got there I felt like slamming my binder on the desk, so I did. It felt good to let out all my invisible, non-existent anger. He jumped when I slammed the book and looked up, he froze when he saw me and a slow smile crept across his face, like he was glad that I was sitting next to me.

As soon as I sat down he smirked and said," small world huh?"

I let out a little laugh that earned a glare from Mr. Simtill who started to speak again. "Yup, very small world indeed." Apparently the nice secretary took her time explaining everything to me, because it was only 10 minutes till the bell rang.

The bell wasn't the most wonderful bell I've heard before, but that didn't really matter. I gathered my things and started walking towards the door. I could here somebody behind me shoving things into their backpack; probably that person had somewhere to go and had to be there, like now. I heard the rushed footsteps behind me and finally slowing when they got to me. I looked over at the person now walking next to me, it was my seat partner. He noticed me looking up at him and said,"Hi"

"Hi" I responded, he seemed really nice, talking to me on my first day and all." So." He started again, "How do you like the school so far?"

I let out another laugh. "What? Did I say something to offend you? If I did I'm really sorry, really, really sorry."

I laughed louder this time," What do you have to be sorry about? You just asked me a simple question, unless you're like one of those people who have secret messages in whatever their saying."

I looked up at him and his face was bright red, "Well I just thought…." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair," Your hair looks fine." I said looking up at him and smiling. His face got red again.

Somebody call out, "Georgie!" and apparently it was his name because he turned to look around at who was calling him. I turned around and saw a tall boy with a buzz cut, brown eyes pretty much a cute face and wearing Dickies shorts and a white t-shirt. He finally caught up to us and slapped Georgie on the shoulder saying," Hey man, where you been? I was looking for you after class." He saw me just standing there and a knowing look appeared on his face, he smiled at me and said, "Hey there little lady, and I do mean that literally." I put on my mad face and said, "I'm not short! Its you who is freakishly tall!"

He smiled and nudged Georgie with his elbow, "You got a feisty one here buddy."

I reached up and waved my hand in front of his face, "I'm right here you know, and I'm not feisty." He smiled again and patted my head, "Sure, okay whatever you say little midget."

I felt my mouth drop open and I stomped my foot in protest narrowly missing his feet which made me a little disappointed. He stuck out his hand and said, "Let's start over shall we? Hi my name is Jack Williams, nice to meet such a fine, short, young lady."

I couldn't help but smile and shake his hand," I'm Nessie."

Georgie rolled his eyes and Jack say him, "Aw, Georgie buddy don't be jealous because in the end I always get the girl." Jack turned to me and put on a mock caring face, "Poor little guy hasn't found the right girl for him, its heart breaking, such a nice young man." He stopped and put a hand over his heart, fake sobbing.

Georgie just ignored him and turned to me, "So what's your next class?"

"Um," I looked down at my schedule. "P.E."

"Woo!" Jack exclaimed, he punched a fist in the air," Looks like you're out of luck buddy, I get my next class with the wonderful Nessie here." He linked his arm with mine and started to skip down the hallway, waving to anybody he recognized.

When we got to the gym jack let go of my arm and turned to me," Wasn't that fun Nessie?"

I gave him my most you-don't-really-realize-how-stupid-you-act look ,"Oh yes Jack, I had so much fun, that was the most awesome thing in the world."

His eyes lit up and he had this big smile on his face," Really? Would you do that again?"

"No! I would not do that again Jack! Do you know how embarrassing that was?!"

"No not really," He said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Im kind of used to that stuff, its no biggie, really."

I sighed, "All right, if you say so."

"I do say so, thank you for noticing." He gave me a smug smirk and walked off to the locker rooms to change.

I found the office and got my P.E. clothes to change into, my parents and the rest of my family told me to be careful during P.E. and not to let my strength and speed show through, but my uncle Emmett said it was alright every once in a while to show off and totally beat all of the jocks who think they are all superior and own sports. My mom then slapped him on the back of the head and told him not to give me ideas; I was already planning to do that anyways so it didn't really matter.

I went into the locker rooms to change, as soon as I stepped inside everybody looked at me. Was it like this with every new kid?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! I have decided to update because I like writing the stories with Nicky (We share the account) and making up all this fun stuff. I have decided to stop begging you guys to review because I am now aware that it does nothing. So I am merely going to say Enjoy The Story!! **_

**Secret ballerina **and _Pretty Princess_

I changed into my gym clothes, ignoring everybody and walked out of the locker rooms towards where the rest of the students were standing around talking. "Alright! Listen up!" The coach yelled, he was a short tubby man, with a beer belly and a shirt that didn't fit him. "Today we'll be playing soccer, I'll pick two team captains and they will choose the teams, Renesmee, you will not have to play today, but expect to play tomorrow."

"Yes sir." I replied, no use getting on every teachers bad side, you wouldn't want that on your first day at your new school. I started to follow the kids out of the gym and into the cold air, towards the soccer field.

"Hey, short stuff wait up!" Jack called up to me; I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me. He gave me this bright smile and said, "Isn't this exciting?!"

I let out a short laugh," Oh yes Jack, watching high school kids run around with a ball."

Jack let out a little laugh, "But when you watch me play, it's a whole different thing."

I rolled my eyes," Sure, okay, whatever you say Jack."

"Oh? You don't believe me? Well, when you watch me play and I knock your socks off, you can come and apologize to me, and I will forgive you. Why? You might ask? Because I am a forgiving person, and also, that's how I roll." He walked away with towards all the other kids who were picking teams.

After they picked teams the coach gave them the soccer balls and told them what field to play on. Jack came back to me and linked his arm with mind (again) and walked over to the field he was playing at," Watch and learn, short stuff." He said, and walked over to where the ball was being kicked off.

The boy next to Jack passed it to him and Jack shot off, weaving in between and around all the players that go in his way. He shot the ball and it made it in the far corner of the goal, right over the goalies hands. Once the ball made it in, he started running around the field with his hands out like an airplanes, shouting, "GOOOOOAAALLLLL!!" over and over again. I was laughing so hard tears were starting to come out of my eyes.

He ran over to me and stopped when he was next to me," How did you learn to play like that Jack? You're amazing!"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked raising an eyebrow, I nodded, " Well if you must know young grasshopper, I traveled the world learning the basic techniques from the experts, then, once I mastered all the skills I needed to know, I came back home and practiced all the skills I acquired from traveling the world."

I laughed, "Seriously? That's how you became awesome at soccer?"

He nodded his head," Yes young grasshopper, you are correct."

I laughed again and the coach blew his whistle to go change into the locker rooms. Again as I walked into the locker rooms, every body was staring at me, it must be ritual at this school or something. Everybody stare at the new girl wherever she goes!

I walked out to the gym where all the other kids were waiting for the bell to ring. I found an empty space in the bleachers where there were no people sitting and pulled out _Wuthering Heights_. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs, I didn't look up because it was probably Jack coming up to annoy and embarrass me which seems to be his new favorite pass time, so I was surprised when I heard a quiet, shy voice.

"Are you Renesmee?" I looked up and there was a girl with dark brown hair going half way down her back. She had almond shaped brown eyes and her hair was pulled into a ponytail on the top of her head.

"Yea," I smiled at her, she seemed really nice," But you can call me Nessie, I think Renesmee's too formal."

She smiled a shy smile back," Do you mind if I sit here? I just came to this school about a month ago, so I still don't know anybody."

"Sure." I replied, then I noticed Jack walking out of the locker room, in deep conversation with another boy about a couple inches shorter with him, I stood up, "Jack! Jack! Over here Jack!" ignoring all the staring and snickers, Jack and the other boy looked up and Jack smiled and started making his way over to me, with the other boy following him.

"Sup short stuff," He said sitting down next to… oh gosh I felt so bad, I didn't even know the nice girls name!

"I'm so sorry!" I said touching her shoulder, "I don't even know your name!"

Jack snorted, "Nice going Ness, great way to make new friends." I slapped him on the back of the head.

She smiled at me, "Don't worry about it, I'm Addie."

I smiled back," Addie, I like that name, it's pretty."

"Thanks." She said, turning back to the book she had pulled out while Jack came to sit with us.

Jack nudged me," So, what do you think of my man Georgie?"

I rolled my eyes," Didn't you ask me that already?"

His expression became thoughtful, "Huh, I guess I did, oh well." He shrugged and turned back to talking with the boy he was talking to earlier.

I turned to Addie," So Addie, what's your next class?"

She looked up from her book," Math,"

I took my schedule out of my bag and looked at it… yes! I had math next. I smiled at her," cool, I have math next too, do you think you could show me the way there?"

She nodded her head, "I'm glad I have math with somebody that's nice like you, the only person who has talked to me is this girl named Rachel and she doesn't shut up, she just ambushed me the first day I was here and started talking to me like we had known each other for our whole lives."

I laughed, "She sounds very friendly."

Addie nodded her head and laughed with me, "Very friendly, she's like her own welcoming committee."

I smiled," well, you're just going to help me stay away from her."

"Who?" Jack decided to come back to the conversation."

"Some chick named Rachel." I replied, I always referred girls I didn't know as 'chick' I don't know why, I always have, probably something I learned from my uncle Emmett.

"Rachel? Rachel McCartney?" Jack asked, his eyebrows raising, "She's really annoying and doesn't seem to shut her trap, that Rachel?"

"uh, yeah, I guess, from what Addie told me."

"Dude, I would stay away from her, you talk to her once and she'll be your best friend forever. She's also like totally obsessed with Georgie," jack smirked at me, "Seems like your going to have some competition, Short Stuff."

"Ha-ha your so funny jack." I replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" he replied, "Once she finds out that Georgie likes you, your going to automatically go on the top of her hate list, just like every other girl that Georgie has liked, which is not many I'll tell you that, so you better watch out Nessie."

"Thank you Jack, I appreciate your concern." I patted his shoulder.

"Hey what are friends for?" He gave me a big fake smile. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

The bell finally rang and I headed out to math with Addie," So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked as we weaved in and out of the crowded hallway.

"Yea," she replied," I have a younger brother and sister,"

"Lucky," I sighed, "I whish I had little brothers and sisters."

She laughed, "You can have them if you want, they're really annoying, at first they seem like little angels, but as soon as they have you wrapped around their little fingers, all hell breaks loose."

I laughed," Sounds like fun, must keep your life interesting."

She smiled, "Very interesting, but when they're calm, they're little sweethearts."

I smiled back at her, "I'll have to meet them sometime."

She nodded, "Yes definitely."

We reached the math class and as soon as I walked in the class room, a very short girl came up to me and immediately started talking to me.

"Hi! I'm Rachel! You must be Nessie!" I just stared at her while she kept on babbling, man that girl can talk!

When she was done talking I just gave her a polite smile and walked as fast as I could (or as a human could) to the seat next to Addie that she told me no one was sitting at. When I sat down I looked over at her and sighed a really big sigh, she just gave me a _I told you so_ look and I nodded. Once Rachel noticed that I left she had a hurt expression, but then she shrugged it off and went to her seat which was –thankfully- on the other side of the room.

The bell rang and the teacher started the class, about ten minutes into his lecture a boy walked in, and he didn't look so good. He had big dark rings under his eyes and his hazel eyes were slightly blood shot. He looked like he hadn't had a shower in a week, I felt so bad for him.

I looked over at Addie and she had a sad look in her eyes. I nudged her, "Who is that?"

"That's Davey, he smokes pot, all his friends try to get him to stop but he won't, never let's up. He's an awesome guitar player and a singer. He used to bring his guitar everyday to school and play at lunch but now he doesn't bother with it. He lives on my street and sometimes I hear him playing when I pass by, but he only plays when he's at home now, I guess."

I just stared at her; she had a sense of longing and wanting to help. "You really want to help him don't you?"

She looked at me and blushed. I smirked at her and nudged her, "Well, now we know Davey has a secret admirer." Her face got even redder and I laughed.

"Don't tell anybody please?!" She whispered, "I want to help him but it's not really working out, all his friends, you know Jack? Well him and that boy he was talking to, that's Ryan. They're always trying to think of ways to help him stop. They really care about him; Georgie's his good friend too." She nudged me and smiled.

I felt my face grow red, so what if I like him? It's not like I'm going to die or anything.

The bell finally rang and it was time for lunch. Addie and I started walking out the classroom, talking about random stuff like what color our grass would be if we were to have and imaginary land. She's really fun once you get past her 'shy barrier', I also found out she's pretty much obsessed with The Beatles, which she denies. She calls it an extreme liking.

We were laughing at some dumb comment she made when I heard my name, "Nessie!" I turned around and Georgie was walking towards us with a big smile on his face.

"Well, look, who it is," Addie said with a smirk on her face, "Lover Boy." And she started cracking up.

I slapped her lightly on the arm, "Shut up!" I hissed, "It's not like that… at least not yet." I winked at her and we both started cracking up, tears starting to come out of the corner of our eyes. We were starting to get stares from other people, but we didn't care.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Georgie asked, finally coming up to us, Addie snorted and I slapped her on the arm again.

"Nothing, just something stupid." I replied putting on my poker face that I learned from my dad, it comes in handy some times.

"Okays." He said, "You guys are weird."

Addie sighed, "You don't know how many times I have heard that in my life."

I started cracking up again and Georgie started laughing too.

"Hey man." I heard from behind Georgie, I looked and Davey was standing there, he looked even worse than he did far away, you could see that he hadn't washed his hair in about a month, he just look horrible.

I looked over at Addie .She just had the same look of longing and wanting to help, also mixed with sadness. I decided if I was going to help Addie help Davey, I was going to have to befriend him.

"Hello, Davey right? I'm Nessie, a friend of Georgie's." I stuck out my hand.

He just looked at it and finally grabbed it and lightly shook it before letting go and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Hello Nessie, nice to meet you." He mumbled, I guess that's all I was getting out of him, I sighed and Georgie looked at me curiously. I just shook my head and s said, "Well, I guess we should go ya know eat, and stuff."

Addie nodded," Yea, I'm starving, I didn't eat breakfast."

"Well, that's not my problem is it?" I said smiling at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "That's what you think." And she turned and started walking down the hallway.

I laughed and turned to Davey and Georgie, "Do you guys want to come?"

Georgie was just about to respond but Davey interrupted, "Thanks but no thanks Nessie, I have to talk to Georgie real fast, we might meet up with you later, oh and can you tell the girl with you that I want to talk with her also?" He said it in a form of a question, and I saw him getting visibly nervous.

I nodded my head and smiled," Sure thing, I guess I'll see you guys later." I gave them an awkward wave and headed towards the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

_**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! Ha-ha, I checked my email the day after I posted the new chapter and guess what? I GOT A REVIEW!! Thank youfanficsluva489636 for being the first reviewer!! I know that pretty pretty princess reviewed too but that's Nicky with her other account so it doesn't count **____** thank you soo, much guys!! Enjoy!!**_

**Secret Ballerina**and _Pretty Princess_

I walked into the cafeteria and sighed, looking for Addie, I finally found her sitting by herself stuffing her face with food.

I decided to scare her… just enough to make her mad. I walked all the way around the cafeteria making sure that she can't see me. Finally I get behind her and touch her shoulder," You really shouldn't eat like that, you could choke."

She jumped and choked, I walked around the table laughing my head off. She just glared at me, "That wasn't very nice Ness, I could've died."

I snorted, "Do you really think I would let you die? No, I would be like oh my gosh! Then I would do the Heimlich maneuver and save your life and you would owe me as long as you live."

"Ha ha very funny." She rolled her eyes and kept on eating.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I said, "Davey told me he wanted to talk to you."

She choked on her food again," Are you serious? Why does he want to talk to me?"

"How am I supposed to know? All he said was 'hey can you tell Addie that I want to talk to her' and then I went 'yea okay' and then I said 'bye guys' and left"

"Oh, shizzle," She said, "Here he comes, what should I say?!" I turned around to where she was looking; Georgie and Davey were walking towards us, Davey looking a little better than he did before in math class.

I looked back at Addie, she was trying to fix her hair but it was only coming out worse. I laughed, "Addie, you know that's not really working, it's only making it worse."

She looked up at me, her eyes wide, "Why didn't you tell me?! You little s-"

"Hi guys," Georgie said, coming to sit next to me, and Davey next to Addie, when he sat down next to her, she went beet red, I was laughing so hard, "What's so funny?" Georgie asked.

"You guys seem to be always laughing." He said smiling.

"That may be the case," I responded looking into his cool blue eyes, "But maybe, just maybe, you always come at the wrong time, I dunno, you decide for yourself." I shrugged turning away to face Addie and Davey, Addie was still beet red.

"So," Addie started, turning to Davey, "Nessie told me that you wanted to talk to me. What was that about?"

Davey suddenly looked very uncomfortable, "Uh, yeah I did, but its kinda private, no offense to you Nessie,"

"None taken." I replied.

"So you know can I talk to you outside?" He shifted nervously, probably wondering if Addie was going to say yes or not.

"Sure" Addie replied, she looked at me, I read it all on her face, she was totally excited and nervous at the same time, probably more nervous that anything.

They both got up and walked side by side out of the cafeteria and into the cold Washington air.

_**I know you guys are mad at me, but it just didn't seem right ending it with something else. Don't worry as soon as I post this chapter I'm going to work on the next chapter that will be normal with no cliff hangers. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys!!!! I'm back!! Ha-ha, so this is the new chapter…..**_

**Secret Ballerina **and _Pretty Princess_

I turned to Georgie who was looking at the food line, biting his lip debating whether or not to leave me. I laughed," You can go get food Georgie, its not like I'll get mad or anything."

He gave me this big smile," you're the best Nessie."

"naturally." I smirked. He smiled again and walked over to wait in line.

I sat back and started looking around, there didn't seem to be anything exciting in the cafeteria so I started looking at the people. Everybody seemed pretty normal, so I probably stood out way more than anybody else. What with me being a half vampire half human and all.

My eyes locked with a couple people but they turned away quickly, embarrassed for staring at the new girl. I kept looking around the room, staring down everybody who was caught looking at me. It was pretty fun, I have to admit.

After I looked around the whole cafeteria, I started another round, my eyes rested on this bug burly guy, probably a jock. He was staring at me and he wouldn't drop his gaze like all the other people, I was waiting for him to do something, challenging him. He finally gave me a flirty smile got up and started walking over to where I was sitting. _Oh, great, _I thought. _Here comes this dude that I have no intention of talking. He probably only came here on a dare. Yay, this is going to be fun. _

"Looking for somebody?" he asked in this most ridiculous apparently deep voice.

"If you're trying to flirt with me, I wouldn't waste your time on me, especially with that ridiculous voice." I responded, looking straight into his ugly brown eyes, daring him to say anything else.

He tried to say something else but came up blank, I waved to him as he walked away using my overly cheery voice,"Bye!" I called out, "Hope you never come to talk to me again!" He looked at me one last time and I gave him my sweetest smile.

I looked over at the lunch line where Georgie was standing. He was looking at me with a 'what the hell was that?' face. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked down at the lunch table.

"Nessie!" I looked up from the lunch table.

"I need help," she said, I looked at her again; her brown eyes seemed even brighter and bigger than before.

"With Davey I'm assuming." I replied, looking at Georgie's tray as he sat down, I hadn't hunted in a while so human food was looking pretty good.

"hey Georgie," I said as he was just starting to eat," Are you going to have that apple juice?"

He looked at me, then the food, then the lunch line, "yea you can have it." He sighed.

I smiled, "Thanks Georgie!" I leant over and kissed him on the cheek. His face went bright red and mumbled something that sounded like," No problem."

I heard snorting and looked at Addie," I think we need to talk about this outside," She looked at Georgie and nodded.

"See you later Georgie." I said running a hand through his hair.

He blushed again and said, "Where you guys going?"

"Somewhere," I replied looking around the cafeteria for someone he could talk to, I spotted Davey walking into the cafeteria, "Oh, look what a surprise! It's Davey!" I said pointing to Davey, "ok we're going now." I said to Georgie, taking Addie by the arm and dragging her out of the cafeteria.

As we were walking out of the cafeteria we passed by Davey, when he saw Addie he smiled at her and gave her a little wave, she smiled back and blushed.

As soon as we stepped outside I turned on her, "So you need help," I started, she nodded.

"With Davey,"she nodded again.

"And his…" I struggled to find the right word,"… addiction."

"Wait," I said, "Does he want help?" Is that why he asked you to talk to him?"

"Yea," she said," he asked for my help, what he actually said was 'I want to stop, and I think the only person who could help me is you', so that's why I need your help." She finished looking down at her shoes.

"Yea sure I'll help," I agreed, "I wanted to help him one way or another."

_Brrriiinng!!! __**(A/N haha I've always wanted to do that**____**) **_I looked up at the speaker that was above the doorway, "Stupid bell always gotta ruin everything." I stuck my tongue out at it. Addie laughed and linked my arm with hers," C'mon Ness, lets go to class."

We were walking down the hallway when Georgie caught up to us, "Hi Georgie!" I said brightly smiling at him.

He gave me a smile back and I linked my arm with his.

I heard Addie gasp, "Do you know what I just thought of?!"

"What," I asked, looking over at her, her eyes was really big like she just discovered something really important, "We're just like the Three Muskequeers!!!"

Georgie laughed," Don't you mean the Three Musketeers?"

Addie shook her head furiously, her face came a mask of seriousness, "I said what I meant and I meant what I said, an elephant is faithful 100%" He took her arm out of mine and put it in front of her nose like a trunk, she then attempted to make out elephant noises but was failing miserably.

Georgie and I were cracking up, my eyes were starting to tear up and I was clutching my sides.

"What are you guys laughing at?" I turned around and saw Davey walking up to us and looking over at Addie who still had her arm up to her face. Davey looked at Addie with a smirk. She slowly lowered her arm and her face got red.

"Hey guys!" I looked and Jack was standing next to Georgie.

"Addie," he said to her, his face going into that mock seriousness that Addie just had, "I heard your elephant noises, they were pretty good but I think it should come more from your throat and not your nose, try it."

Addie raised her arm to her face and tried her elephant noises again they sounded way better than before, "hey that's awesome! Thanks Jack!"

"No problem," He replied high-fiving her.

"Hey Nessie, what's your next class?" Addie asked, once we started walking again.

"It's, um, oh yeah its art." I replied looking down at my schedule.

"Aww," she got a sad look on her face," I have music,"

"Figures." I said, smirking at her nodding my head a Davey.

She gasped and smacked my arm, "Not when he's in the perimeter!" She hissed in my ear. I looked at Davey he was just standing there looking very confused. He looked at me and his expression was what the hell are you guys talking about?!

I just smiled at him, "Don't worry Davey, you'll figure it out sure enough."

Addie smacked my arm again, "Uh huh yea sure Nessie, lets get to class Davey." She grabbed his arm and started walking down another hallway, towards the band room I assumed.

I turned to Georgie and Jack, who were still standing behind me, also looking confused, I sighed," I guess I'm stuck with you two."

_**So? What do you think? Please please please leave a review, you would become my best friend if you do, and in case you guys were wondering, im not abandoning the story, sometimes I take a long time, BUT, a lot of reviews makes me go faster!!!! It honestly and truthfully does. Bye guys!!! (And girls)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello Again!!!! Ha-ha hey I don't know if you guys realized, but if you read and review my story, I tend to go faster and update more. Just a suggestion.**_

**Secret Ballerina **and _Pretty Princess_

"There's nothing wrong with that." Jack replied feigning a hurt look.

I laughed, "You know what Jack? You're right there's nothing wrong with you." I turned around and started walking to my next class, looking down at the map as I weaved through the students flooding the hall.

I made a few wrong turns (which you would think would be impossible with such a small school, but you are very wrong my friend) but I eventually found the art classroom. I was sort of excited because I liked to paint and draw. I could also play about any instrument, but I didn't feel like going into band this year.

I walked into the art room and found the teacher at the front of the class. She was a very nice looking lady with glasses and frizzy hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. "You're the new student right?"

I nodded my head I was tired of people asking that question, I handed the paper that she was supposed to sign, "Renesmee, very pretty name."

"Thank you." I smiled at her, she was the first teacher to actually say that to me, the rest just signed my paper told me where to sit and went back to their lesson.

"So how do you like the school so far?" She asked me while she signed my paper and handed it back to me.

"It's great," I replied, taking the paper back, "It's a really small school though."

"Oh? Did you come from another school?" She looked up from the paper she was writing on.

"Um, no, I was home schooled, my dad thought it would be good for me to go to school with other kids." Oh Snapple, that was a close one.

She just nodded her head, "Well, I hope you like our little school, oh I almost forgot, you're going to be sitting next to Mr. Scott." She pointed to the back of the classroom where Georgie was sitting his head down, writing something on a piece of paper.

I nodded my head and walked over to where he was sitting, he didn't lift up his head when I was almost to the desk, so I decided to wake him up a little. When I got to the desk, I leaned over and whispered in his ear," Hey stranger."

He jumped up and his blue eyes got all big, then he saw me and his face went red, like always. I laughed. "God, Nessie, why do you have to do that?"

I laughed again, "Because it's funny to see your reaction." I went and sat on the chair next to him.

Art was uneventful, I found out that Jack had that class too so that made it more interesting, I also found out that Georgie can't draw, at all, to save his life. He tried drawing a bunny, cat and a dog and they ended up all looking the same. **( that is how i draw my bunnies cats and dogs, they all look the same )**

When the bell rang I packed up my stuff, not bothering to wash the paint that had gotten on my hands when Jack decided he wanted to finger paint. I was walking to social studies when Addie caught up to me.

"How's it going home slice?" she asked as she fell into step beside me.

I looked at her like she was going crazy ,"Home slice? Care to explain?"

Her eyes got all big and she had this glazed look in her eye, "Do you ask a bird why he flies? A fish how he swims? A dog how he barks? No, you just let it be."

I just stared at her wondering what was going on in her head and how she comes up with this stuff, I patted her head and realized that the paint on my hands never dried so she had red paint on her head. It wasn't going to get better, so I decided to make it worse, the only option you have in this situation really.

"Addie," I said, she turned towards me, opening her mouth to respond, before she could even make a sound, I moved my hands from my side to her cheeks as I moved them around, smearing red paint all over her face.

When my hands were paint free I took a step back to admire my handy work. It was a funny sight really, her face looked like a red tomato and she just stared at me, her eyes big and her mouth open.

"Okaay," She said, trying to get some of the paint out of her hair, "That was uncalled for,"

I snickered ," Well don't you look perty today little lady," I smiled, putting on a southern accent.

She grinned, "Well, if we're going to be playing cowboys and indians I better get into costume." She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the nearest bathroom.

Once we were in side she went straight to the sink and started washing the paint out of her hair. When she got all of that out, she moved onto her face, clearing all the paint off except for a couple of lines across her cheekbones, on her chin and her forehead.

Then she parted her long hair down the middle braiding each side. She pulled out a head band from her Beatles messenger bag **( I own one of these, its awesome) ** and slipped it on until the headband reached the middle of her forehead. "There," She said turning her head left and right admiring her handy work, " Now we can really get into character."

_Brrriiinnngg! _We both froze. The bell!

" Okey dokey," Addie said slowly, " We totally underestimated the time we have between classes. Whats your next class?"

"Social Studies" I responded, I had already memorized my schedule.

" Good" she sighed, "Alright, all we have to do is both go into your class, explain that you got lost and I helped you get to class, then hopefully she'll give me a pass and everything will go smoothly like it should, thanks to my careful planning."

I nodded my head and we both walked out of the bathroom and into my class. When we stepped into the classroom everybody's heads turned to us the teacher looked up from writing on the board and we walked over to the desk.

When we reached the desk somebody let out a wolf whistle and yelled, " Go Indians!" The voice sounded strangely familiar, I turned at the same time as Addie and looked over at Davey laughing and high-fiving some kid next to him. I looked back at Addie, she had a poker face on and when Davey turned to her she made a weird face and turned back to the teacher.

"So, what makes you two girls late?" The teacher said, looking at us.

Addie looked at me waiting for me to speak ," I got lost and I was wondering around the halls and Addie found me on her way to the bathroom and she took me to this class." I lied smoothly, adding just a hint of innocence.

The teacher nodded, "Alright, go find an empty seat," She turned to Addie, " I guess you'll need a new pass." Addie nodded her head, the teacher wrote her a pass and just before Addie was about to walk through the door way she turned to the class, with this evil glint in her eye.

"Bye Davey!" She said in an overly sweet voice, waving to him, " I love you!" She blew him a kiss and continued walking out the door.

I turned to look at Davey and his face was bright red and he was staring down at his desktop. The kid he high-fived earlier clapped him on the back saying ,"Wow, your girl got some guts!"

I was laughing my butt off, so was everybody else in the class, even the teacher, she chuckled and turned to Davey ," Well Mr. Moore, I'm sure you have your hands full."

After that everybody calmed down and class went on like normal. Once the bell rang and everybody started filing out of class to last period Davey walked up to my desk.

"Hey, Nessie can I walk you to your next class?" I looked up, he was standing there looking at the ground, with his hands behind his back.

"Sure." I replied grabbing my back and starting to walk out of the classroom, he followed quietly behind me until we got into the hallway where he went to walk by my side.

"I'm sure your wondering why I asked if I could walk with you." He said quietly as he looked at all the people passing by, I never realized this before, but Davey is pretty shy, when he's not surrounded by his friends.

" Yea I' m a little curious, but I'm kind of used to weird stuff with hanging out with Addie and all." I looked at him as I said this, when I mentioned Addie's name his eyes got brighter and his face looked energetic.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that she told you what I asked her at lunch." He looked over at me and I nodded my head, "Since you know everything already I'm gonna be straight forward about this. I made a mistake and I want to change it, I shouldn't have gotten into weed and Addie kinda made me realize that I don't wanna smoke pot anymore and I want my old life back."

I just stared at him with my mouth open, nobody that I have heard of has ever admitted that he or she has made a mistake.

" I know you must think I'm weird for admitting that, but I don't know, she's just totally awesome, even after what she did in class." I snorted.

Davey looked at me weird but continued, " So I need your help, and I know she already asked for your help, but I need your help on another thing, how can I get with Addie? She's totally awesome and I just have no idea what to do." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Well that's going to be easy," I replied looking up at him," She totally likes you, every time I mention you name her face turns bright red and she gets this huge goofy smile on her face, sometimes I just mess with her to get her mad, that's pretty funny too." I smiled, getting Addie mad was very easy, just say something even a little mean and she instantly gets her back up and gets all defensive.

"So, you mean I actually have nothing to worry about and she likes me a lot?" He asked, his eyebrows going up.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

We got to my English class and we stopped in front of the doorway, "Thanks for helping me Nessie." Davey said with a smile.

"No problem." I responded with a smile back,"Well, see you around Davey, and good luck with Addie, she's a handful." I smiled at him one more time and walked into the classroom.

After the teacher signed the little slip, and handed me all the papers that I would need she sent me to my desk behind someone who looked familiar

_**So? what do you think? Who is that mystery person? Whoever guesses right gets a virtual cookie and a pat on the back! Yay! **_

**Secret ballerina **and _Pretty Princess_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys?! Hows it going? Well, you get to find out who the mystery person is! Very exciting I know, and also I'll post the winner at the end. **_

**Secret Ballerina** and _Pretty princess_

I felt my body momentarily freeze as I saw who was going to be sitting in front of me. _No freak'n way. _It was Rachel, the chick who was obsessed with Georgie, and hated me.

I slowly walked down the aisle, she was giving me a sickeningly sweet smile. As soon as I sat down she started talking to me, "Hi! I'm Rachel! I'm in your math class and I tried talking to you there but you just ignored me, personally I think that was kind of mean."

She was annoying me and I had just sat down, so I decided to do something about that. I took a deep breath, though I didn't really need one, just for dramatic effect, "SHHH!" I practically yelled, making sure to throw a little spit into the action.

She blinked and slowly turned around. I raised my hand, "Ms. Jacks can I trade seats with some one? I can't really see the board from this angle."

"Sure thing sweetheart, would you like to trade with, um lets see, Sarah. Is that fine with you Sarah?"

I looked around the room for the most awesome Sarah, I finally found her when she spoke ,"Yeah, that's fine." she had shoulder length reddish brown hair, and was thankfully across the room.

We both got up and started walking towards each others desks. When we crossed paths at the front of the room, she gave me a look that read 'you owe me big time' I nodded my head and said mouthed 'thanks' and went to sit down in my new seat.

After the seating arrangements were taken care of, everything went smoothly and before I knew it the bell rang and I was dropping of the paper at the office with all my teachers signatures.

I walked into the light mist and to the curb where you get picked up and dropped of my mom was supposed to be picking me up, but she wasn't going to be coming any time so, I settled myself down on the curb and got my iPod out of my back pack and plugged my earphones letting The Temptations sweet harmonies fill my ears.

I was tapping my foot to the beat of "My Girl" and playing the imaginary bass, when I felt someone pull one of my headphones out, I looked over and I saw Georgie putting the earphone in his own ear. I shoved him with my shoulder and he fell over, I laughed and grabbed my earplug back.

"Well," he scoffed getting up off the floor, " I was going to offer you a ride home but I guess since you're being so mean I won't." He crossed his arms and turned away from me with his nose in the air.

"Can you even drive?" I asked getting up from the floor too.

He turned towards me with a shocked look on his face and put a hand on his heart, "Of course I can drive! How dare you doubt the magnificent Georgie!"

I snorted, " well magnificent Georgie, I need a ride home, my mom isn't going to be coming any time soon. Where's your car?"

"Follow me madam." he started to one of the few cars in the parking lot, when we got to his car he opened the door and I slid in buckling my self and putting my back pack on my lap.

Georgie walked around the car and settled him self in his seat and started the car up.

"Hey do you have any CD's?" I asked as we drove out of the parking lot.

"Yea they're in the glove compartment." I reached out and opened the glove compartment and pulled out the many CD's that were in there and started looking through them The Beastie Boys, Misfits, The Ramones, and Blink-182.

"These are the only CD's you have?" I looked at him.

He nodded his head, he was concentrating on the road

I put my feet back under the seat to rest them there, but I felt something smooth, I slowly pulled the mystery object forward with my foot, trying too look like I'm not doing anything. I finally got it out and looked down, it was a Backstreet Boys CD. I bent down to pick it up and held it up for Georgie to see. When he finally looked over at me and saw the CD in my hand his eyes got really big and his face all red.

"I swear those are not mine." He said as he stopped at one of the many few stop lights in town, "I don't even know how those got there, I swear."

I snorted, "Sure, don't worry Georgie I won't tell anybody about you secret love of The Backstreet Boys. What else might be in this little 'stash' hmm? Well children lets look!"

I put my foot back under the seat, looking for smooth surfaces, I found a couple more and pulled them out and bent down to pick them up, they were a whole bunch of country CD's I snorted, "Country? Oh, wittle Georgie likes country music and doesn't want anybody to know." I smiled pinching his cheek.

"Jack likes it too, we both have a stash in our cars." he said trying to change the subject away form him.

"That's nice." I replied, sitting back and resting my head against the headrest.

When he pulled into the driveway of the main house his eyes grew wide,"This is your house?" He asked, soaking it all in.

"Yup, well, kinda I guess." Sometimes it was my house sometimes it wasn't depends on how much I like my parents that night or if they had to take care of......business.

I got out of the car throwing my bag over my shoulder. I start walking towards the house but about halfway I head the car window roll down.

"Nessie?" I turned my head around and saw Georgie leaning towards the window, I walked back to the car and leaned in through the window, right in Georgie's face.

"Yeah?" I waited for him to respond. He leaned back a little and I just saw his eyes go blank. A giggle burst through my lips, "Bye Georgie."

I took a couple of steps back and watched as the car drove away, trying to avoid the 20 million questions I was going to be hit with as soon as I stepped through the door. I walked slowly to the front steps, opening the front door as soon as I stepped through the door way I was bombarded with questions, from you guessed it, yours truly Jacob Black.

"How was your first day of school Nessie?" Jacob asked sitting on the big couch next to my dad.

I rolled my eyes, its like I"m physic or something. " It was fine. I guess, its not that bad as I thought."

"That's it? No it was totally awesome? you guys are the best? I'm glad I listened to you guys?"

I just stared at him.

"Alright fine." He let it go... for now.

" Hi Nessie," Aunt Alice came into the living room with a bouquet of flowers, since my mom had her wedding Alice had starting her own wedding planner business, she must be doing flower arrangements

"I picked these for you Ness, fresh from the garden." She said passing by me, not even bothering to look up, probably getting one of her many vases.

"Thanks Alice, they're beautiful." From what I could catch.

I crossed the room and plopped down on one of the comfy armchairs, going through all the people I met and how my feelings were about them. I saw my dad chuckle and my mom look at him, curious. _Get out of my head dad. _

Sometimes I forget that my dad knows what I'm thinking. It's hard to live with a person who knows how to read minds, let alone that person be my very own father. I have to remember not to think of certain things like Georgie, especially his curly hair, his cool blue eyes. I again realized he was probably in my head.

My eyes shot to his face. He had a slightly composed expression, seeming like he heard nothing. He was good at that stuff, probably because he had 110 years to practice.

My eyes narrowed, he looked up to see me glaring at him.

"What?" he asked adding a tint of innocence.

" Nothing." I responded, "Hey, I'm going home."

"The cottage" He corrected.

" _The cottage."_ I mocked. Whats the difference?

I walked out the back door towards the forest. It usually takes me almost a half hour to get there, if I was walking. This time I ran half way so it didn't take that long.

I hurried through the door to my room, flinging my backpack in the corner and flopping on my bed to read _Wuthering Heights_.

Not even two minutes later my mom comes walking in and sits on the edge of my bed. She reaches out and takes the book out of my hand gently and throws it onto my dresser.

"How was your day today?" she asked ,as if she hadn't even heard Jacob.

"Good." I replied staring longingly at my book on the dresser.

"Who gave you a ride home?" she asked, like it was her job to be the inquirer.

"um," I paused to think of a good answer, " A kid from school." Eh, good enough.

"Who was she?" she kept on pressing me for answers.

"Uh, it was a he." I finally admitted. " I had no other choice, you forgot me and Georgie offered, I didn't want to wait for you to come twenty minutes later." I explained and watched her face carefully, waiting for a response.

"Whose Georgie?"

"This guy I met when I went shopping with Aunt Alice." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Is he your boyfriend?"

" No mom! Seriously?!" I was astounded, how could she even come up with that?

She looked like she wasn't fooled, "Don't lie to me Renesmee."

"Mom," I looked her dead in the eye, "I swear there's nothing, absolutely _nothing_ going on. I really dont want to talk about this." I pushed off the bed and strode out of my room and outside to the little garden area on the side of the house.

I liked to come here when there was something heavy on my mind. The quietness clears my mind and I can think without being disturbed. I sat there for a while, think about my day and how my mom thought Georgie was my boyfriend.

I was about to leave when my dad came strolling in and took a seat next to me on the bench.

"Hey, Nessie." he said softly, like he couldn't speak too loud because it would ruin the peacefulness of the little garden, which was partially true, "Is everything OK?"

"Yea." I said, trying to keep my voice normal. Why did she have to send him over to talk to me? Couldn't she just leave me to my own thoughts? It wasn't like I was some crazed teenager that was hungry for boys. I snorted, I'm no Rachel.

"This boy isn't bothering you... Is he Ness?" He asked, as if what I was thinking was a conversation.

"Mom told you?" I asked, not looking up at him.

"Well.. you and your mother." he smiled. "Your mom mostly, she also told me you guys went over this, and Nessie. It seems like he could be bothering you. In your moms perspective, but not really in yours." His smile was gone now, and everything turned serious. It seemed like the lighting in the garden darkened, like in a movie. _Woosh. _

"He's perfectly fine dad." I reassured, "He's just a friend."

"Well, from what I could see in your head, it seems you act really odd around him." He admitted with a frown on his face, and worry in his eyes. "You don't act that way around your other friends." I went over the guys I know trying to figure who he was talking about, "Jack and Davey." He picked out.

"It's only because he acts weird around me so I have to be cautious." I lied smoothly, even enough to where I believed myself.

"No, I know what cautious looks like and that wasn't cautious." he responded, not even believing my lie.

"He looks at you like," He seemed to have problems finding the right words," Like how I look at your mother."

I shook my head, he doesn't look at me like that, no way no how, I knew I was being stubborn but I really didn't care," He doesn't look at me like that."

"Nessie," my dad said, a very serious look on his face, " I think I know what that look is and I think he's in love with you.

We sat there in silence, I was slowly taking in everything he said, being too stubborn to believe what he said. He got up from the bench, kissed me on the top of the head and walked back into the house. As soon as I knew he was gone, I got up. That was the most awkward talk I've had with my dad, hopeful I didn't have to go through that again.

I slowly walked into the house, I knew Georgie wasn't in love with me. Well. I think he isn't.

I went into my room and got the book off the dresser and settled into my bed, I didn't have any homework. Everything was super easy. High school kids aren't the smartest I can tell you that.

After about a hour of reading I headed towards the main house. Looking at everything in a new light, since it was about eight. I walked through the back door into the living room where everyone was, doing different tasks.

I walked over to sit between my dad and grandma on the couch. Everybody was sitting in comfortable silence until my dad cleared his throat. Everyone looked up, "I have an announcement." He said to the room, everyone looking at him curiously.

"Nessie has a boyfriend."

Uncle Emmett started coughing, trying to hide his laughter, until he couldn't hide it anymore, he burst out laughing.

"DAD!" I practically screeched at him, my voice rising up an octave, "What was that for?!" I couldn't believe he said that, my very own father, sheesh, I can sure pick my family.

"hes actually telling the truth," Aunt Alice piped up, "They're gonna kiss soon."

I grinded my teeth together, " The future can change, Auntie." I said sweetly, "You're not always right."

That made Emmett start laughing again in between bursts of laughter he managed to choke out, "I bet she is this time."

"Never bet against Alice," uncle jasper said without looking up from the book he was reading.

Grandma Esme let out a tinkling laugh from my spot next to me.

I couldn't keep the anger that was threatening to explode, I quietly growled, "I cant believe you people." I stood up and stormed out of the house.

As I was walking through the forest to the cottage I realized that I must have looked like a brat. I hate it when people like that and I was stooping to their level. But honestly I couldn't help it, knee-jerk reaction ya know?

It seemed pretty late so I ran the rest of the way and headed for bed.

_**Soo?? What do you think??? Were you disappointed as to who the mystery person was?? I'm sorry I couldn't resist! Oh, and the winner was....NOBODY! Not enough people reviewed and the people who did guessed wrong...but thanks to all the people who reviewed! You're the best! Until next time! My young poptarts!**_

**Secret Ballerina **and _Pretty Princess_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello again! I don't really have anything to say, except that I think you guys should review, that's all.**_

**Secret Ballerina **and _Pretty Princess_

I woke up with about thirty minutes to get to school. I walked into my humongous closet putting on an under shirt and a flannel top and some jeans. I put my hair in a ponytail and headed for the main house.

My mom drove me to school, trying to make conversation but I wasn't helping with my one worded answers. So she soon gave up and we just sat in silence.

She pulled up to the drop off area and I got out just waving to her and closing the door. I started walking towards the biology, when I about half way there Addie ran up to me with an Native American dress on a headband across her forehead with a feather sticking up on the side, her hair braided and war paint on her face.

"What's cooking' home slice." She said as she walked up to me.

"Um, what is up with your outfit?" I asked people were staring at her but she didn't pay the slightest attention to them, that's whats so cool about Addie, she hardly gets embarrassed, well, except for Davey.

"Nothings wrong with my outfit, I just got inspired by our role playing of cowboys and Indians." she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I just smiled, something was wrong with this chick and I have no idea what it is.

We both had to separate to go to our different classes. I slowly walked to biology, not wanting to have to deal with Georgie, making plans to avoid him all day.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat, not making eye contact, I was determined to change the future.

"Hi." He said, I knew he was trying to get me to look at him but I wasn't giving in.

"Hi." I whispered back, I didn't want to be mean. If I'm going to ignore someone I at least have to have some class. He didn't say anything else, I guess he got the message.

**

The rest of the week went like that, me dealing with the wacky thing that Addie and Jack did. Some times Addie, sometimes Jack, or every once in a while they would join together and do something totally ridiculous. I still wasn't talking to Georgie avoiding him at all costs, unless I _had_ to talk to him, if that ever happened, I just answered him quickly and went back to avoiding.

I could tell it was getting to him. He wasn't all happy and he wasn't really talking much. It was getting to me too, I was sad all the time, letting Emmett tease me without even trying to think of a comeback. It was really depressing, but I wouldn't let up, I was going to change the future, and prove Aunt Alice wrong.

On Tuesday I was walking with Addie to lunch when Georgie grabbed my arm and pulled me into a corner where nobody could see us.

"Nessie whats been going on?" he had me pushed up against the wall and he was bent down to where our eyes were level, his face just inches away from mine.

"Nothing." I said quietly, looking away. I was trying to cover up the sadness in my voice.

"Nessie talk to me." He pleaded, he sounded as if he were in pain. He put his fingers under my chin and gently pulled my face up so that my eyes were level with his, "I miss you talking to me."

I couldn't hold it in any more, "I'm so sorry Georgie," I just let my mouth go, not caring what I was saying, "My mom thinks that we're going out and then she told my dad and then my dad told my whole family and my uncle started making fun of me and they think there's something going on between us and I'm afraid that something will happen to make us closer than I want us to be." I was trying exceptionally hard trying to avoid this conversation, but it just wasn't working out.

I looked up at him and he was looking into my eyes, searching for something, but I'm not sure what it was. It was quiet for a while, finally he spoke, "There doesn't have to be anything going on between us." He kept looking into my eyes, "But there is one thing, and that's friends."

I smiled, "Thanks Georgie." He nodded his head and pulled me into a hug. At first I just stood there, but it felt so nice so I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. Then I realized that either he was really tall or I'm starting to stop growing.

"Nessie! Hey Ness!" I peered around Georgie to find Addie standing in the middle of the hallway with Davey behind her. Her eyes went wide and her mouth was open wide, when she got her conscious back, she raised her arm and pointed a finger at us, with her mouth still wide open.

"Ahhh!!! Dude I told you Davey!" she turned around and slapped him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for Addie?!" He asked, rubbing his arm and looking at her like she was crazy.

"I did that because I'm so happy!" she exclaimed, her arm still hanging in the air.

"So you slap people?!" he cried out looking at his arm now that it was growing red.

"You're such a baby." She muttered, turning around and rubbing his arm, "Is that better?"

He grinned down at her, "Yea."

Addie sighed, "What am I going to do with you. Let's leave these two alone, c'mon." She grabbed his hand and walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

We still had our arms around each other, so i took a step back and sniffed, "Thanks Georgie." Ugh, I sounded pathetic.

He chuckled, "Just don't do that again, I got a little depressed."

"Sorry," I apologized, "My Uncle made fun of me. I couldn't take it." I tried a smile, but it just didn't go as I planned it to.

"Ah, it's alright, so were cool?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah." I agreed, "But how bout i make it up to you?" I just put it out there. I had a feeling he would say yes. How do I know? Well, his face lit up when I said it.

"sure." he said excited now, "What do you plan on doing?" He seemed more happier now then what he was a couple minutes ago.

"Wanna catch a movie after school?" I offered. It would be interesting, I'll tell you that. Maybe a little weird, but whatever.

"Awesome." He said grinning, he seemed to be exploding with happiness.

"Cool," I replied, "So I'll see you after school." I waved and walked towards the cafeteria looking for Addie.

I found her sitting with Davey both of them hunched over a piece of paper talking. I walked over to them and sat down, "Watcha doin?" I asked in a singsong voice. They both tried to hide the paper they were hunched over.

"Whats that paper for?" I asked, trying to get a look at it, but before I could, Davey hid it in his back pack. I rolled my eyes, who knew what that was, probably a plan for when zombies attack or something crazy like that. Oh well.

"So," Addie started, with a mischievous look in her eye, "What were you guys doing over in that little corner where nobody could see you."

I rolled my eyes, "We weren't making out Addie if thats what you think."

She scoffed, "How dare you think that I would think so lowly of my friend! It's like you don't know me at all!" She put a hand over her heart and her eyes glistened and her bottom lip stuck out.

" I honestly don't know you that well Addie. This is my second day here." I pointed out gently, don't want to hurt her feelings even more, whether they be fake or real.

Davey snorted into his milk carton he had with him. Addie turned to him, "Shut up! This is one of the first times you have even noticed me!"

"Nuh uh," Davey retorted, "This is one of the first times I've talked to you, yes. This is one of the times I have noticed you, no, I have just been admiring you from afar." He had a smug look on his face, and took a victorious swig of his milk. Addie just rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"So, what were you guys talking about that led to the hug that I rudely interupted?" She put her hands under her chin batting her eyelashes.

I laughed ,"Nothing interesting, I just told him why I was ignoring him and then we made plans to go to the movies after school." I said nonchalantly like you do this stuff everyday.

"Woah, Woah, Nessie." then she started laughing.

Davey and I stared at her, "Why are you laughing?" Davey asked.

After Addie calmed down she explained, "When I said that it sounded like i was stopping a horse. _Woah girl!_" She put on a southern accent, "whew, i am good! Okay carry on." She put her hands under her chin again.

"Wait," I said slowly, "I thought you were talking."

She got a confused look on her face and then understanding came across her features, "Oh! Ha-ha yes I forgot, thank you young grasshoppa." she smiled at me.

"AS I was saying, You're going to the movies with Georgie?!" She slammed her hands down on the table causing Davey's milk to splash out of the carton.

"Addie!" he whined looking at his split milk.

Addie looked over at him and sighed," Give me your hand."

Davey slowly put his hand in front Addie, she pulled some coins out of her pocket, placing four quarters in his hand, "There you go buddy, knock yourself out." He smiled at her and got up walking towards the lunch line.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! I'm sad :( if your wondering why I'll tell you, k so today i was writing this chapter and it was all fine and dandy, but then my dads computer froze (the one I'm using) and i didn't save the document!! Ahh!!!so now i have to start all over :(, not fun i will tell you that. But its okay!!! **_

_**As Queen says -The Show Must Go On!!!**_

**Secret Ballerina** and_ Pretty Princess_

After Davey left Addie turned to me, "Are you excited?"

"Why would I excited? I mean I'm not jumping of the walls excited." I replied, I think Georgie is looking forward to this more than I am.

"Why wouldn't you be excited? This is probably the most important thing in your life!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air and letting them slam back on the table with a sharp _whack!_

"It's not that big of a deal Addie, we're just going to the movies." I said calmly.

"Yea," She agreed finally calming down, "I guess your right, but you know I have three sisters so hearing them get excited about all this kinda stuff, I thought I'd get excited too, gives me a chance to be hyper." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait, you have three sisters?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yea, I have three sisters and one brother, cramped into a tiny little house, so much fun." She said sarcastically.

"Wow," I murmured, "How old are you sisters and brother?"

"Two of my sisters are twins and they're 19 and my other sister is 4. My brother is 21." She replied, drawing patterns on the table.

"Are you close with you sisters?" I was curious, I've never had a real family before, even though I have "grandpa" and my "Grandma" plus all my "aunts and Uncles" but I've always wanted a real family.

"Um, I'm close with my brother and my little sister, My other sisters, are just the total opposite of me, girly-girls in every way possible," She leaned forward and whispered, "I think they even made their own little club with them as the leaders," She leaned back, "Though I would call it more of a cult, every Saturday they meet up in the living room, and gossip about almost everybody. Even me." she shuddered and looked at me, "So that's why, and plus my brothers way cooler, same with my little sister, shes way smart. Also very sarcastic, but she learned that from the master."

She put on a smug smile and pointed her thumb to her chest. I laughed and shook my head, " I would have to agree with you Addie, you are the sarcastic master."

She smiled a huge smile, " I know right?!"

"Alright," Davey said, sitting down, "I got another milk carton, it's all good."

"chocolate milk? I love chocolate milk!" Addie yelled even though he was sitting right next to him. She grabbed the carton opened it and took a swig, "Ah, that stuff is good. There you go buddy." She handed the carton back to him.

"Addie! That was my milk!" Davey yelled.

"That I payed for," Addie replied calmly, "Now shut up and drink your milk." She turned to me, "I have to go to the library to import some songs on my iPod," She stood up, using Davey's head for balance.

"Can you do that?" I asked, that would be so cool.

She shrugged, "Have no clue, but I'm about to find out." she patted Davey on the head, "Bye little guy."

Davey scoffed and stood up, towering over Addie, "I am not little! I am strong and buff!"

Addie stepped closer to him and poked him in the chest, "Oh yea?" She stepped closer. Davey was looking down at her, his eyes wide and his Adams apple bobbing up and down. Addie took another step closer to him and suddenly shoved him, Davey fell into the table behind him with a loud bang.

Addie walked till she was standing over him, "Not so tough now huh?" She turned around and gave me a miss America wave and a smile, and walked out of the cafeteria.

I turned to look at Davey and he was still laying on the floor, looking dumbstruck as he watched the door way where Addie left. He finally came back to his senses and got up off the floor, shaking his head.

"She didn't beat you up too bad right Davey?" I teased smirking as he sat down at the table, taking a swig of milk.

"That chicks gonna be a handful, I can tell you that right now." He said, " I can see it now my parents reading the local newspaper, _Forks High School Junior Killed by Very Hot Classmate._"

I snickered, "Very hot classmate?"

"Well!" He protested, shrugging his shoulders, "You can't deny that Addie is smokin'. Which leads me to another subject." He said, looking at me seriously, "How do i get her to go out with me? I'm desperate here Nessie! Desperate I tell you!"

I laughed, "It shouldn't be that hard Davey, she really likes you, but if you wanna make it hard, you could always tease her." I suggested, Addie's not going to be very nice about this when she finds out it was my idea.

Davey smirked, "Should I really do that? Would she be pissed at me?"

"yea she would probably be pissed at you, but it would be really funny seeing her reactions." I let out a little laugh, already picturing Addie and how she'll be really pissed at Davey, that's going to be a sight to see.

When the bell rang Davey and I went our separate ways, him to music with Addie and I to art with Georgie and Jack.

I was about to walk into the art room when Addie came rushing towards me with a scared expression on her face.

"What happened?" I asked, who knows with Addie.

"Well," She panted, leaning on my shoulder, "I went to the library and sat down at the computer minding my own business, plugging my iPod in. Then somebody clears their throat behind me and I'm like what, and I turn around and the librarians staring at me in a mean way and I'm like sorry I'll go."

She paused to catch her breath then continued, "So i left and I went into Ms. Jack's class so that I could go on one of her student computers. When I got to the class there wasn't anybody there so i just walked in. Just when i finished putting songs on Ms. Jacks came back and i was like oh crap! So i hid under one of the desks by the door and when she wasn't looking I bolted out and ran here."

I just stared at her open mouthed. How she got away with that is out of the question, oh well, its Addie.

"Okay bye i have to go to class!" She said brightly and walked away.

I shook my head and walked into class, taking my seat next to Geo- woah, when did Jack get here?

I looked over at him and he was smirking at me, "So Renesmee, I hear you have a date with my boy Georgie. Is that true?"

"Um, yea," I answered, "Why do you want to know?" I asked cautiously. Nobody knows the inner workings of Jack's mind.

"I'm just so proud of my little boy!" He sniffled, wiping away a fake tear, "He's finally growing up and experiencing the world! I'm proud to call him my son!" he wailed, giving me a hug and pretending to cry into my shoulder.

I laughed and patted his back, "I'm happy that your proud of him Jack."

He sniffled, "I am, I am indeed."

After a couple of seconds Jack didn't let go of me, "Um Jack? You know you can let go of me." i said, it was getting a little awkward for me.

"What?" Jack asked, his voice muffled from his head being in my shoulder and all.

"Jack you can stop hugging me now." I said, slightly pushing his shoulders, hoping he would get the hint.

"Nope," He replied, "Your like a soft pillow and I'm tired, goodnight." A couple of seconds later I heard his heartbeat go into a steady pace, and his breathing low and even, soft snores coming out. Great, Jack is asleep on me, and I can't move at all. Everything is just fine and dandy. So that's how I spent the rest of the period, sitting still while Jack was sleeping on me.

When the bell rang I nudged him gently, "Jack, Jack wake up, we have to go to class, Jack ,Jack wake up."

He looked up blinking a couple of times.

"Have a nice nap Jack?" I asked, I'm just glad that he woke up and hes not in any more of my classes. He nodded his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks munchkin." He mumbled patting my head and walking out of the classroom.

I rolled my eyes and followed him out, walking to social studies.

When I got to class everybody was in their seats. I looked over to where I usually sat and somebody was already there. I casually searched for a seat so i didn't look stupid. The only seat left was one next to Davey, big surprise.

I walked over and sat down, slamming my bag down on the desktop. Davey looked up and smiled at me, "Weird how you sit next to me now right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yea. Really weird."

He grinned back and wrote something down on a piece of paper and threw it on my desk. I opened it and rolled my eyes when I saw what he wrote.

_Hi! _

I wrote back a response and handed it back to him.

**Hello Davey, do you mind me asking why you're passing notes when we are right across from each other?**

_No, I don't mind you asking, and the reason is, it's because I need help _

**You always need help. **

_I know but I think this is way more important than all the other times. _

** Fine, what kind of help do you need? **

_I need help with Addie... again. _

**It's not that hard Davey, you just go up to her and say, "I like you a lot Addie, go with me on a date?" and if she says yes then you be happy, and if she says no, then you be sad. Like i said not hard. **

_Oh. Anything else? What if i want to tease her? Like you said at lunch, what do I do then? _

**I don't know Davey, you'll have to figure that out on your own, or at least give me some time. **

_Alright, bye._

**Davey we're sitting next to each other, I don't think you're going to be going anywhere. **

_Doesn't matter! Just say bye! _

**Alright, Good bye Davey! happy? **

_Extremely. _

I handed the note back to him and turned towards the teacher, writing some last minute notes, so that I wouldn't fail, not that that would ever happen.

I walked slowly out of Social Studies and into English. I took my seat at the other side of the room from Rachel, still owing that Sarah girl, I'll have to figure out something to say thanks bye, hm.

"Ahem." I looked up from my musings and Rachel was staring down at me from beside my desk, and evil glare on her face.

"Can I help you?" I asked, using a polite voice, but making sure I let a little acid leak through.

"I hear your going to the movies with Georgie after school." She said crossing her arms and widening her stance.

"What's it to you?" I replied, not even bothering trying to be nice anymore, who cares if I go to the movies with Georgie?

"Just giving you a warning," She sneered a nasty little glare on her face, " Georgie is mine, nobody else can have him, am I clear?"

I smiled at her, "Sure thing."

"Good." She turned to walk away, just before she took a step, I stuck my foot out and tripped her. Once she got her balance back she said over her shoulder, "You'll regret that Renesmee."

I just stuck my tounge out at her. Oh it's on sista, it. is. on.

_**Hey guys! Long time no see eh? Ha i know i haven't posted in a while, but do not fret, im not abandoning the story, i just need a whole bunch of reviews! Ha, just kidding, but reviews would be greatly apreciated. And a heads up, im going to be doing something a little different the next chapter so be prepared! **_

**Secret Ballerina **and _Pretty Princess_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys. We've come to a decision. I'm writing the rest of this and me and Nicky are starting another story with Addie and Erin (another character based off of Nicky, she comes in later) so thats how its gonna go. Enjoy! **_

**Secret Ballerina **and P_retty Princess_

__After Rachel practically ambushed me in English, it was a little awkward with all the people sitting around me. Every once in a while they would throw little glances at me. As if expecting me to magically sprout rainbow wings and a tail. The nerve of people.

I slowly walked out of English, taking out my phone and dialing my moms cell.

"Hi, mom." I said walking to the front of the school and sitting down on a bench.

"Renesmee, be patient I'm on my way right now." She replied hastily. As if she knew what I was calling for. Psh, mother's intuition my butt.

"No mom its alright you don't have to come pick me up, I'm going to the movies with a friend." I replied, bracing myself for the wrath that is called Bella.

"And who might this friend be?" She said suspiciously.

"Georgie." I didn't want to admit it, but it would be best if I didn't lie to my parents, after all my dad could read minds.

"So, its like a date?" She asked innocently, I could tell that there was excitement bubbling up inside her, and she was trying very hard not to let it seep through.

"No mom it's not a date. Like I said a thousand times, we're just friends."

"Are you sure Ness? What if he thinks its a date? That could be very bad you know." I sighed, great, I probably won't be able to go now.

"It's not a date mom, I made sure it wasn't, I'm positive, its just two friends going to the movies after school."

"Alright," She sighed, "Do you need to be picked up from the movies?"

I rolled my eyes, here we go again, "Nope, I'm good, he'll take me home."

"Okay, have fun Ness. Be safe." Before I could answer she hung up, smart move mom, smart move.

I closed my phone and walked over to where Georgie was leaning against his car, talking to Jack.

"Hey guys," I said, going over and standing next to Georgie, who suddenly had this huge grin on his face.

"Hey short stuff, thanks for letting me take a nap on you in art. I fell refreshed and alive!" He yelled the last part, spreading his arms as far as they could go and taking a big deep breath of air.

I laughed, "I guess your welcome Jack, but thats the last time your gonna do that, so I hope it was a good nap." I didn't want to have to go through that again. It wasn't exactly the funnest moment of my life.

He sighed, "Alright, fine." He dropped his head and slumped away from the car. When he was a couple of feet away from us he turned around, "Bye guys! Have fun!"

I rolled my eyes and looked up at Georgie, "Hi."

"Hi." He said quietly staring at me, not moving at all.

I giggled, and snapped my fingers in front of his face, taking him out of his trance, he blinked and shook his head I laughed and poked him in the stomach, "Shouldn't we go get the tickets?"

"Oh yea, tickets, right." he mumbled, running over to the drivers side of the car, unlocking it and letting me in.

I slipped in and put my bag on the floor which was surprisingly, clean. Georgie started the car and we drove out of the parking lot onto the freeway in comfortable silence.

"Whats your favorite kind of movie?" He asked curiously.

"Horror." I replied immediately I was raised on horror movies, Uncle Emmett wouldn't have it any other way, he wouldn't let my mom put in all the little 'wussy' movies, like Disney, and stuff like that. He told me that I was going to be tough not a little wussy girl. So that's how it went, and now I won't watch anything else except horror.

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Yup, my uncle wouldn't let me watch anything else." I looked over at him to see what his expression was. He looked like he didn't believe me.

"So," he said slowly, "You would want to see a horror movie today?"

I nodded my head, "Unless, you're too scared, then maybe I would want to watch something else."

He smirked, "So you think I'm a wuss huh?"

"Just a little bit." I looked over at him with the famous Cullen poker face, front and center.

"We'll see about that when you're cringing back from the big bad zombies, then you'll beg me for protection." He said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Ha, you just keep telling yourself that buddy." I snorted, psh, scared. You wish.

We got to the movie theater and Georgie smoothly pulled into the parking space. He got out and opened the door for me, helping me out. We walked towards the ticket line and I checked for movies that could be potentially scary. When I found the movie I poked Georgie in the arm and pointed to the title.

"Are you sure?" He asked, with a teasing tone when he read the title of the movie, "You might get really scared and I might have to protect you, you don't want that kind of embarrassment do you?"

I rolled my eyes, " I can handle it Georgie, it might be you that needs protecting."

He mock glared at me and I gave him a cheeky smile and walked over to buy my ticket. When he found out where I was going he caught up to me.

"Whoa whoa there. What do you think your doing?" He grabbed my hand that held the money and gave the ticket dude his money. After we got our tickets we walked into the movie theaters.

"You know I can buy my own tickets." I said looking up at him with a semi-mad expression.

"Yes, thank you Nessie, I am now very aware that you can pay for your own ticket." He replied smoothly, taking my hand and leading me towards the theater room. We were just about to enter the doorway when he stopped.

"Do you want any popcorn?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Nah, I'm good, I'm not that hungry." I said. Looking up into his green blue eyes, getting lost in them.

"You sure? I mean you don't want just like a little somethin?" His voice brought me out of my trance.

I shook my head, "Yea I'm fine, you go ahead, I'll get a seat." He nodded his head and jogged off toward the concession stand. I shook my head and turned around towards the door way. Climbing up the stairs towards the back and plopping down on one of the seats and propping my feet up on the empty seat in front of me. I leaned my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. Just relaxing and letting my mind go blank.

"Boo." Georgie said, as he came to sit next to me, a bag of popcorn in his hand. I sat up and dropped my feet from the chair.

"Hi." I replied looking at him, shoving popcorn in his mouth, "Do you always eat that way?" I asked, he never ate like that at school, from what I recall.

"Only when I'm hungry," He said through a mouthful of popcorn. I laughed and shook my head, turning to the previews on the screen. He was just like Jacob was hungry all the ti-.

"Hey guys!" I turned around to look at who was saying that and I felt my eyes grow huge. No friggin' way.

_**I thought about ending it here, and I was almost going to. But I thought I would be nice. **_

Jacob was coming up the stairs going to sit directly behind us. I groaned and slammed my head on the seat, why. Why do these things always happen to me?

I turned to glare at him, "Go away Jacob before I rip you into small pieces." I said through my teeth. This has got to be the most horrible thing ever.

My threat didn't even phase him (_**no pun intended ha) **_he just smiled and patted my head, turning to Georgie.

"So, your on a date with Nessie here right?" He seemed pleasant, but I could tell that he was pissed, but doing a very good job and hiding it.

"Um, Yea." Georgie responded confused. He looked over at me and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Who is this dude?"

"A family friend." I whispered back, I glared back at Jacob, he wasn't even looking at me, watching the screen.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Georgie asked, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Nah I got it. Don't worry." He looked at me carefully before nodding and turning to the screen.

I got up and jumped over the seat to where Jacob was, when he saw me he gave me a huge smile and said, "Well looky here Ness! You've come to the fun side!" I smacked his arm. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for!" he yelled, rubbing his arm.

"Who sent you here?!" I hissed, glaring at him.

He looked at his hands then up at me and gave me a sheepish grin, "I heard you talking to your mom and decided that I would come and make sure you don't get raped or anything."

I smacked his arm again, this time harder. "Jacob Black, go home right now." I said through my teeth.

He shook his head like a little stubborn kid, "Nuh uh, I'm getting my money's worth of horror." He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest with his bottom lip jutting out.

I smacked his arm again. And again. And again, "Jacob Anthony Black," I said in between slaps, "You will go home right now."

Jacob had his hands covering his face, not even trying to fight back, "Alright alright fine!" He yelled, "I'll go! Just stop hitting me!" I gave him one last hard slap and pushed him out of the aisle.

I climbed back over the seat, plopping down next to Georgie. "Sorry about that, he's just and overprotective fool."

He looked over to the doorway, "He's not coming back right?"

I glared, "He shouldn't be."

Georgie smiled and threw his arm over my shoulder, "Good." He said smugly and settled down as the movie was starting.

The rest of the movie passed without incident. Georgie didn't remove his arm from around my shoulders until we were walking to the car after the movie was over.

"Was that scary?" He asked, smirking as he pushed me with his hip.

"Nope." I replied. Pushing him back.

He laughed and we got into the car on our way home.

He pulled into the driveway and sighed, "so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled, "Yea, see you Georgie." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed and looked down mumbling, "Yea, see you Ness."

I laughed and got out of the car, walking to the house turning around to wave before I walked into the house. Taking a deep breath, waiting for the wrath that is called Alice.

I walked in and everybody was sitting in the living room smirking at me. I looked and Jacob was there with a huge grin on his face. I gasped, he must've told them that I went on a date.

He walked towards where I was standing in the entryway. "How much did you tell them?" I asked horrified.

He bent down to whisper in my ear, "Everything."

I gasped again and before I could turn around and give him a beating of a life time he ran out the door and into the woods to phase no doubt.

I looked over at everybody and they were smiling even bigger than before. I didn't want to hear what they were going to say. "I'm going to go home. Night everybody."

"Bye Nessie." Uncle Emmett waved from the couch.

I just waved over my shoulder walking out the back door into the forest.

I ran all the way to the cottage not giving myself time to think. When the house was in seeing range I slowed down to a walk, and lazily came to a stop in front of the door. Pulling the key out of my pocket when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I froze but then I smelt his smell. I sighed, not even waiting for him to come in sight. I opened the door and walked into the living room. Sitting down on the comfy couch, waiting for him to come in the doorway.

He slowly came in, an expression like he got caught doing something. I was the first to break the silence, "What was that Jacob? Were you trying to ruin my life?" I didn't bother raising my voice, he could tell that I was pissed.

" I don't want you getting hurt Ness. I've seen it done before. I've felt it before." He was talking about when my mom chose my dad over him.

"He's not going to hurt me, were not even going out!" I exclaimed, "It was just two friends hanging out at the movies. Jacob can't you see that?"

He shook his head, " He's going to lead you on, telling you that he's never felt this way before. You're the only person for him. Then one day when he's tired of you. He's gonna leave. He's going to break your heart Ness. I'm not going to let that happen to you. You deserve better than that."

I stood there shocked. He's never said anything like this before. It was surprisingly sweet. "Jacob, that's really sweet of you. But I think I know when someones using me. I'm not stupid Jacob. But if you want me too I'll be on my guard." I hated fighting. It was totally useless, so I tried to avoid it whenever I could. Sometimes I can't though. So I make the best of it.

He looked at me,"You sure? Do you promise?" He was watching me, looking for any signs that I might be lying to him.

I looked at him straight in the eye, "I promise Jacob, now could you please leave? I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

He nodded his head and I walked over and gave him a hug, "Night Jake."

"Night Ness."

_**aww how sweet. Ha, Just repeating what I said up there in the before authors note. Im finishing this on my own. And me and nicky are starting another chapter. Alternateing our writing in chapters. Its not gonna be weird like it was in this. It's going to make sense because our writing styles portray different points of views because were two different people. Get it? Okay. Reviews Greatly Appreciated. **_

**Secret Ballerina **and _pretty Princess_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 13 woo! Yay. K so I honestly have nothing else to say. Enjoy!**_

"_ Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" _

I groaned and rolled over. There goes my stupid alarm clock... wait. I don't have an alarm clock. What the heck? I rolled over and opened my eyes. I came face to face with a wide pair of brown eyes.

"Wakey Wakey sleepy head!" An all too familiar voice said. I sat up and looked around. Addie was kneeling at the edge of my bed where my head just was. Smiling at me like she did this everyday.

"Well look who's up today! Good morning Renesmee!" She said happily standing up and brushing herself off. Not that she really needed to.

"Um." I said looking at her in confusion. "How did you get here?"

"Oh no biggie. I follow you around after school. Learning about your life outside of school. Don't worry though, I do this to everybody." She said nonchalantly.

I just opened and closed my mouth, not finding words to say. She stared at me, not saying anything. Then she finally burst. She started cracking up, tears rolling down her face.

"Addie!" I yelled, "Just scare me like that why don't you!" I got off my bed a lightly smacked her arm.

Her laughing quieting down to little giggles, "You have to admit Nessie, your face was priceless." Then she started laughing all over again.

"How did you even get here?!" I asked. My house was in the middle of the forest, not exactly the easiest place to find.

"Psh, that was easy." She said, "I just asked Georgie where you lived, then I drove over here early in the morning, asking if I could wake you up. By the way your parents are totally awesome,"She added as a side note," So they said yes, they led me to the cottage, which by the way is totally adorable, and I woke you up!" She finished brightly, giving me a smile.

I snorted, "And how long did this process take?"

"Oh not that long. But you have to hurry up, I'm giving Davey a ride to school and he's waiting in the car right now, and I don't think he's the most patient person in the world." She said walking out of my room. "I'll be in the living room bye Nessie!"

She shut the door and I walked over to my closet shaking my head. Some friends I have.

I quickly got dressed in a teal v-neck shirt with black skinny jeans. I combed out my hair, not really caring what it looked like, and walked out into the living room where Addie was watching sponge bob on TV. _**(I do this every morning just so you know. I had no idea that they had sponge bob in the morning and when I found out I was like yea!) **_

She looked over at me and smiled, "Ready to go?"

I nodded my head, "But do you think we could stop off at the big house? I want to say good bye to my family." I do this every morning, no point in stopping the routine because somebody else is here.

"Sure." She replied, walking out of the front door and into the forest.

We walked in comfortable silence towards the house. Addie quietly humming a song, and randomly breaking out a dance move every once in a while. When we got to the house I went into the kitchen to say bye to my Grandma, who was always in the kitchen for some reason

Addie walked in like this was her own house and sat down at one of the bar stools where there was already a half eaten plate of bacon pancakes and hash browns. She started picking at the food, and nibbling while I said by to Esme.

When she was done she walked into the living room, sitting next to Emmett who looked very comfortable next to her. They started a thumb war, "One two three four I declare a thumb war!" Emmett yelled out, placing his hand in Addie's his thumb at the ready.

"Five six seven eight try to keep your thumb straight!" Addie yelled back, they both started wrestling, trying not to move their other hand. After a while Addie finally got Emmett's thumb down and jumped up and yelled in victory.

"Ha! In your face Emmett! The master strikes again!" She looked over at me, "Ready to go Ness? I don't want to stay in the same room as a sore loser." She looked over at Emmett who was sitting back in the couch purposely looking everywhere but Addie.

I laughed, "Yea I'm ready, see you later everybody." I called out, grabbing my bag by the front door, and following Addie outside and to her car, where Davey was putting in the front seat.

"wow Addie, how did you get this car?" I asked amazed, as she climbed into the front seat, and I into the back. She had and old vintage Volkswagen bus that was in perfect condition.

She smiled as she started the car, turning around and driving down the long private road, "My dad knows people who know people."

Davey huffed from the passenger seat. I looked over at him, "What's up with you today Davey?"

"He's mad because he had to ask me for a ride to school today because his mom took away his car. Saying that he wasn't using it wisely." Addie answered for him, sneaking a look at Davey who was still pouting in the front seat.

"What do you mean not using it wisely?" How could you not use a car wisely? That's impossible.

Davey finally spoke, "She thinks I'm using the car to go and get weed at night. So she decided that I get no car anymore. Now I have to be chauffeured around everywhere by this lovely lady." He said, smiling at Addie who was blushing a whole bunch of shades of red.

We finally got to school and Addie pulled into the parking space. Hopping down and grabbing her bag when I finally saw what she was wearing.

She had on a navy blue shirt that had 'Have a groovy day!' written on the front and 'Peace love and Cheese' on the back. On one of the sleeves she wrote, 'secret ballerina shh!' and on the other she put 'RIR my iPod" _**(I actually made a shirt that has the exact same things on it, RIR stands for rest in rainbows, long story, well not really but who cares.) **_

"Umm,Addie?" I asked slowly. What if she got mad at me? Nope, not gonna happen.

"yea." she said stopping and turning around.

"Whats on your shirt?" I asked, it wasn't the neatest shirt in the world I'll tell you that.

"It's my Wednesday shirt." She replied simply and walked off, with Davey into the school building

I shook my head and followed them into the building, walking over to biology. I was looking down at my feet, when somebody tapped my shoulder. I looked up and there was this guy with sandy blonde hair and greenish brown eyes.

"Um, hi?" I said, making it sound like a question.

"Your Renesmee right?" He asked in a semi- deep voice. He looked kind of familiar.

I nodded my head. "I'm Ryan, friends with Jack and Georgie?" He asked, checking if I knew who they were. Of course I did.

I smiled, "Yea, hi!"

He chuckled, "Hi, I need some help, and I found out that you were helping Davey and I thought if he trusted you I can too." He looked at me hopefully.

"Well, I guess I'm the go to person now," I said to myself, "Sure, what do you need help on?"

"Well, I sorta like this girl but I don't know what to do about it." He confessed. His face growing red.

I could tell that he was a really shy guy, "So, you just want me to help you talk to her and for her to notice you?" I asked, this shouldn't be a problem, I'm a master.

He nodded, "Yea, that would be totally awesome, thanks."

"No problem," I replied, grinning up at him, "So whats her name?"

"Sarah," He replied instantly, with a dreamy look in his eye, "You know her? Reddish brown hair, in our grade."

Sarah Sarah, Oh! Yes! And this is the way I could pay her back for changing seats with me. Bingo!

I nodded my head, "Yep I do know her actually, shes in my English class. Don't worry Ryan. Is she in any of your classes?"

"Yea, shes in my P.E. Class and math." He replied.

"Cool, so just for right now I want you to just try to talk to her, try not to sound really creepy. 'Cause creeps are not fun." I patted him on the shoulder, "i can't say anything more Ryan, the bells gonna ring, see you later."

I walked around him and down the hall way into the biology class, sitting down next to Georgie. "Hey Georgie." I said pulling out my notebook.

He turned around and smiled at me, "Hey Nessie, have a good morning?"

I laughed, "It was... Interesting." Remembering Addie and her wacky actions.

"How so?" He asked smirking.

I was about to reply when I remembered that he told her where I lived. I smacked him on the arm, "Why did you have to tell Addie where I lived?! That was the most awkward morning ever!"

He laughed, "Because I wanted to see your reaction. And let me tell you Ness, it's really funny."

I smacked him on the arm, this time harder, "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Ow! Alright alright! I won't do it again, sheesh!" He cried out, rubbing his arm that was turning red.

"Good," I huffed, turning to the teacher who was just starting class.

I soon got bored and started doodling in my notebook. Just writing down phrases that popped into my head, and little pictures.

"Whatcha doing?" Georgie asked, leaning over to look at my notebook.

"Nothing." I replied hastily, covering the notebook with my arm.

"Apparently not nothing, or else you wouldn't be saying that." He countered, trying to move my arm from covering the notebook.

"Nuh uh not gonna happen Scott." I said, pushing him with my shoulder while he was still trying to uncover my arm.

"Mr. Scott and Ms. Cullen do I have to move you two?" The teacher called out. Georgie and I froze. I sat up straight and he took his hand off of my arm.

I tore out the page and handed it to Georgie to shut him up and I started taking notes. He took out a piece of paper from his notebook, something down and slid it over the desk for me to read.

**Your good at drawing. **

I smiled and wrote back

_No I'm not, that wasn't even a drawing, just little doodles. _

**Hehe, doodles is a funny word. **

_How old are you? _

**Depends. **

_On what?  
_

**On what age I feel like. For example. Today I feel like being oh about five years old. **

_Do you do this every day?  
_

**No not everyday, only when I'm feeling extra special. **

_And why do you feel extra special? If you don't mind me asking. _

**Because your sitting next to me ;) **

_Seriously? _

**Nope, because my mom gave me an extra brownie this morning instead of giving my brother one. **

_That's not very nice. How old is your brother? _

**9 going on 10 **

_Georgie! _

**What?**

_That's so mean! Taking a brownie away from your little brother. _

**He wasn't feeling very good, so I asked my mom if I could take it and she said yes. **

_But still, you should have saved it and given it to him when he was feeling better. _

**Psh, no way girlfriend. When my mom makes her brownies, it's a free for all. **

I didn't even respond to that. I just crumpled up the paper and shoved it into him.

When the bell rang I jumped up and walked out of the classroom with Georgie following me.

"Hey I have to ask you something." Georgie said, falling into step with me.

"Shoot."

"K, well there's this girl that is stalking me to the mx." He started.

"You mean Rachel?" Doesn't he alread know about her?

"No, some other girl." He said dodging a kid with a blue shirt.

"Okay." Where is this conversation going?

"Yea, so she's been tryingto ask me out for the longest time and its really bugging me. So Whenever she's around and your with me, i need you to be my pretend girlfriend. Can you do that?" He asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Uh, okay." I said walking into the gym to change into my P.E clothes.

I met up with Addie and Jack, waiting for the coach to come out and take roll.

"So.." Addie said, wiggling her eyebrows up and down, "How was the date?"

I sighed, "Addie, it wasn't a date. For the hundredth time, were just friends."

"That's not what Georgie thinks," Jack cut in, "He told me about it, he said that he wanted to ask you to be his girlfriend but some 'family friend' jacked everything up." He used his fingers for air quotes around 'family friend'.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

Jack nodded his head, "And if he asks you who told you this, the answer is Davey."

"Hey!" Addie yelled, "Davey didn't do anything!"

Jack and I looked at each other and back at her, smirking.

"So your defended him now." Jack accused.

Addie blushed and looked down, "No.. I mean I am.. but you know.." She stuttered

I nodded my head, "Yes Addie I do know."

"Shut up!" she yelled, smacking me on the arm. Ouch, that girl can pack a punch.

"Hey guys." I turned around and Ryan was walking towards us.

"Hi Ryan!" I said brightly, I was really liking Ryan, he wasn't annoying like Jack, and not whiny like Davey, he sort of kept to him self, not saying much.

"Hi Nessie." He said, smiling at me.

"So how'd talking to Sarah go?" I asked curiously, I'm pretty sure he had the same first period with her.

"She actually talked back to me!" He said excitedly.

I laughed, "Ha, good to hear, I would say just keep that up and you should be good."

"Wait Sarah who?" Jack interrupted.

"Sarah, whats her face in Nessie's English class." Addie replied.

I looked at her, "How did you know that she was in my Engish class?"

She shrugged, "Like I said, I follow you around. Ha no, I have Ryan in my first period. He was telling me about it. Right Ryan?"

He nodded his head.

"Oh cool, now you can help him." I said with a smile on my face.

Now all I have to do is see if Sarah likes him back.

_**There you go!!! woo!! I feel so proud of myself! And thanks guys for reviewing and giving **__**me constructive criticism, I really appreciate it. I won't be updating as often as this weekend because I can't get to the computer most of the time, and school is starting tomorrow. But I'll try!!!! bye guys!!!**_

**Secret Ballerina **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Enjoy the story! And please forgive me if my writing is not very good, there's only so much a 13 year old can do. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

I stood in front of the school, bobbing my head and humming a song that Addie was singing all during lunch, even with food in her mouth. Gross.

I felt an arm slide around my waist, "Hey pretend girlfriend." I turned around and Georgie was standing there with a little smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "I want to see what this girl looks like."

"Alright," He responded looking over the many heads in front of the school, "Lemme find her first."

I waited patiently as he tried to find her, "Ah there she is." He said, pointing with his hand that wasn't around my waist to an average looking girl glaring daggers at us.

"What's her name?" I asked curiously, he never told me.

"I don't even want to mention it." He said shuddering. _**(a/n: I actually don't remember how to spell it) **_

__I laughed, "Alright pretend boyfriend, hey you wanna come to my house?" I asked with sudden inspiration.

"Sure. I'm giving you a ride home?" He said, already walking towards his car.

"Yes please." I replied, climbing into the car.

"And off we go!" Georgie said, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

_**Short Chapter! I feel so bad for not updating that I wanna post something. Even if it's a little tiny chapter. As soon as I post this I'm starting on the next one. I feel so bad you guys! Sorry! And also you should go back and read the 12th chapter because I changed a little bit of it and this itty bitty chapter won't make sense if you don't read the 12th chapter. K bye!**_

**Secret Ballerina**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bam! Next chapter! **_

We pulled up into the drive way and got out. Georgie started walking towards the main house when I grabbed his arm, "Where do you think your going?"

"To your house?" He said confused. Oh yeah, he doesn't know about the cottage.

"That's not my house." I said," The rest of my family lives there, my mom dad and I live in a cottage in the woods, we're walking today."

"How long is it going to take?" He said, catching up with me and falling into step.

"Not that long." I replied, going over to the side of the house to the bridge that Grandma Esme put for non- vampires, or vampire hybrids.

As we walked through the forest we made small talk about stuff that was going on in our lives.

"Home sweet home." I said, as the cottage came into view.

"Whoa," Georgie said in awe, "This is so cool."

"Thanks." I replied, walking up to the door and pulling out my key.

We walked through the house into my room without encountering my mom or worse my dad. I opened up my bedroom door and walked in, throwing my backpack in the corner of the room where all the other junk is.

"Where's your dad?" Georgie asked walking into my room and looking at everything.

"Um, my mom and my dad are at the main house, I think they're gonna come later." I replied doing a once over of my room and making sure everything was neat and tidy, "Why?"

"I think he should know that you and I are fake dating." he said in a slight teasing manner.

I smiled, " yeah your right, it's the essential that a girls father knows that his daughter is fake dating a guy he doesn't even know."

Georgie laughed and spun around a couple of times in the office chair he stationed himself in, "That is true. It's what every dad wants to hear about their little princess. Fake dating a random guy."

"What do you wanna do?" I said, sitting down on my bed.

"I dunno." Georgie replied, sitting down next to me.

"Hmmm. We could, play the game of LIFE?" I said laying down.

"Okay." I got up to my closet to fetch the game.

I heard footsteps but thought nothing of it because people come in and out of my house all the time.

My door flew open and Georgie shot off the bed. It was kind of funny.

"Who's this?" My dad said, leaning against the doorway, his face expressionless. Probably listening to Georgie's mind.

"Dad this is Georgie." I said, stepping away from the closet next to Georgie. _Be nice. _I warned in my head.

Georgie stepped towards my dad and shook his hand, flinching slightly from the temperature, "Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

"You too." My dad said curtly, still staring menacingly at Georgie. This can't be good.

My mom came into the room and lightly pushed my dad out of the way, standing a little in front of him, "Hello..." She paused, waiting for his name even though I knew for sure she knew his name.

"Georgie, nice to meet you." He said, his voice respectful.

"Hello Georgie, I'm Renesmee's mom, but you could just call me Bella." I saw my dad stiffen. _A little overprotective aren't we? _I thought looking right at him, the corners of his mouth twitched, he was trying to hold back a comment. A very rude one I'm assuming.

"Alright Bella." He said smiling. I could tell that he was becoming more and more comfortable with my mom around.

My mom walked out of the room, grabbing my dads hand, pulling him out the door. Once they were gone I turned to Georgie, "The essentials, like you said."

He laughed, "The essentials."

"Soo," I said, swinging my hands back and forth, "Do you wanna still play LIFE?"

"Sure." He said, sitting on my bed and waiting for me to get the game.

"Whoa," He said his jaw dropping, " You have a lot of the Cure albums."

I looked up from setting the board, "Oh yea. There's nothing wrong with that. The Cure is awesome."

He shrugged, "Yea, I guess so."

I sat up and looked at my handy work, "Ok! The boards all set up! Let's play!"

We were getting really into the game when Georgie's phone started ringing, "Hello?"

I looked up from spinning the little dial, "Crap, I'll be right there." He said flipping his phone shut and standing up.

"Hey Nessie I have to go, I forgot to pick my little brother up from football practice, he's waiting for me." He said while grabbing his back pack.

"You have a little brother?" I asked standing up and walking him out of the cottage.

"Yea, don't you remember? The one I stole the brownie from?" He said.

"Oh yea! I have to meet him." I demanded, if he's Georgie's little brother he has to be awesome... right?

"Tomorrow after school?" He offered.

"Yes." I said, "Now go!"

He laughed, "I am Nessie, calm down."

When we got to his car he bent down and kissed my forehead. I froze, how am I going to explain this to my dad?

"Oh sorry." He mumbled, running his hand through his hair. A nervous habit I assume.

I smiled, "It's nothing. Just go, it's starting to rain I don't want him to get sick."

The rain was starting get heavier and heavier, and soon it was pouring.

"Okay." He said, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. My heart skipped a couple of beats before going back to it's normal pace.

"Bye Georgie." I said, lightly pushing him to his car.

"Bye." He responded, climbing into his car and driving away.

I slowly walked into the main house. Trying to get my thoughts calm.

I walked up the steps and as soon as I opened the door Aunt Alice was yelling, "Nessie if you take one more step into this house I will skin you alive!"

I rolled my eyes, she wouldn't do that, "Okay."

"Let me get you a towel." She said all of a sudden turning motherly.

Bipolar much?

_**Hello! An update the next day! Aren't I awesome or what? Ha I know this is kind of short, but I think it's better if I go a little shorter, just helps me, and I'll be able to update more! Yay! So it works out for everybody! Haha yes. K bye. **_

**Secret Ballerina **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you for reviewing! **_

**Secret ballerina**

"Bye Ness, see you when you get home." Aunt Alice called from her yellow Porsche as I walked away.

I turned to wave then scanned the area looking for Georgie, I finally found him talking to Davey under the canopy of the school.

"Boo." I said, poking his ribs as I came up behind him.

"Oh hello." He said, looking down at me and smiling.

"Hi Davey!" I said brightly, "How's that Addie plan going?"

He smiled, "It's going pretty good. I think I'm going to ask her out this week," He said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

I smiled back, "Awesome, hope it works out for you!"

"Yea I'm sure it will," He said walking away from us, "Hey guys I gotta go, you know, places to go, people to see."

"Okay, see you later man." Georgie said, giving Davey one of those weird guy hugs that I see Jake give the pack.

"See you Scott, Ness." He said nodding to both of us before walking away with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Why does he call you by his last name?" I wondered aloud as Georgie and I walked to biology.

"Because that's what he calls me when we play football." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me through some kids.

"So do you call him Moore?" I asked curiously.

He laughed, "No, that sounds weird, I'm the only one he calls by their last name."

I nodded my head.

"You do realize that since we're fake dating I'm going to have to kiss you right?" He said, looking down at me and smiling.

"Yes I am aware of that, but promise me that you'll warn me so I won't do something stupid." I said, pointing my finger at him.

"Deal." He held out his littlest finger for me to take.

I smiled and linked my pinky finger with his.

_**Lunch Time! Nom nom nom. **_

"Do you feel any different?" Addie asked, as I sat down at our usual table.

"Why would I feel different?"

"I dunno," She shrugged, "People usually are like, 'He's made a different person out of me! I don't even feel like myself!'"

"And where did you hear that?" I said, looking up at her from my pudding cup.

"Amanda and Sarah," She said lightly, "I always have to hear them go on and on about their new latest crush."

"So many perks to being an only child." I said smiling.

"You really have no idea." she rolled her eyes.

"Hello ladies." Georgie said as he sat down.

"Ew, gross, everybody ignore George." Addie said, a look of disgust on her face.

"What did I do?" He asked, "Addie what did I do?"

"Nothin'," She said, smiling at him, "I was just messin' with ya Georgie boy, you're awesome and don't you ever forget that."

"What about me? Am I not awesome?"

Addie looked to her left and blushed, "Yes Davey, you are awesome, even more awesome that Georgie."

"I knew it!" He said smugly.

"You are oh so special Davey." Addie said patting his arm.

"Hey I need to talk to you." He faced Addie.

"About?" She pressed.

"Something that we shouldn't talk about here," He said standing up and pulling her away from the table, "Come on it won't take that long."

"Fine." She said, standing up and following him out of the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" I asked, turning to Georgie who was watching them walk out of the cafeteria.

"He's going to ask her out." He replied, still watching the door.

"Are you serious?!" I yelled, jumping out of my seat.

"Yea."

"That's awesome!" I said happily, sitting back down in my seat, "I can't wait till she comes back."

"How do you know she's going to come back?" He asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I pointed to her bag, "She has to come back for her backpack or else somebody's going to steal it.?"

"That is true m'lady." He said.

After a couple of minutes of mindless chatter Addie finally came back, her brown eyes big and bright and her long brown hair messy from running down the hallways.

"Guess what?" She said excitedly.

"What?" I asked leaning forward on the table.

"I'm going out with Davey!!" She shouted, pretty loud at that. A bunch of people turned their heads looking at her like she was crazy.

"That's awesome!" I said giving her a hug across the table.

"I know right?!!!" She said, quieter this time, "Okay I have to go I was just getting my bag but I'll see you guys later!"

I watched with amusement as she ran out of the cafeteria weaving in and out of people, her hair flying behind her.

After lunch Georgie and I walked towards art where Jack was waiting in Georgie's seat.

"Hey! Look who it is!" He raised his arms as we walked into the classroom, "It's Georgie and Nessie!"

"Hello Jack." I said pleasantly as I sat in my seat.

"Dude your in my seat." Georgie said pointing to Jack.

"I realize that thank you," Jack replied, throwing an arm around my shoulder, "But I'm afraid that I will have to take your seat today. Me and Nessie have some things to discuss."

He just shook his head and sat down in Jack's regular seat.

"So," Jack started, turning to look at me, "I hear you and Georgie boy are going out, is that true?"

I laughed, "What is this? Twenty questions?"

"Yes," He replied calmly, "Now answer the question."

"Yeah. Me and Georgie are going out." I said, taking out a pencil and starting to draw.

"I knew it!" He slapped his hand on the table, "I am _genius_!"

"Yes you are Jack, very genius." I said, shaking my head.

"Psh, I knew that." He said waving his hand around.

I shook my head and got back to drawing my picture. Just a simple forest scene, but I was putting a lot of details into it.

As I was drawing I let my mind wander. What would happen if Georgie and I would seriously become a couple? How would Jake feel about that? I knew all about the imprinting and how it affected me, but I didn't really feel it. I never thought about how Jacob changed in my eyes. Though I definitely know I changed in his eyes, going from a young girl to a young woman. I can see the way he looks at me sometimes and how my dad has to always keep him in check with his thoughts. To me he was, and still is, an overprotective big brother.

When the bell rang I left Georgie to chat with his friends and I slowly walked towards Social Studies, that thought still lingering in my mind.

"Hey Nessie." Davey said, coming up beside me.

"Oh, hey Davey," I replied, giving him a small smile, "So you finally asked Addie out huh?"

He blushed, "Yea, I'm glad she said yes, I would've been devastated if she said no."

"Yeah, that would've sucked, but you can't really tease her now, can you?" I nudged him lightly.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that I already took care of that." He said, laughing at the memory.

"What did you do?" I asked, it had to be good if he was still laughing at it.

"I taught her how to throw a foot ball." He replied, still chuckling a little bit.

"And how did she react to that?" It had to be funny.

"Her face," He said shaking his head, "Her face was beet red the whole time. It would die down after a while and then I would do something else and it would go red all over again."

"Nice." I held my hand out for a high five.

"So you're happy now?" I said, walking into the class room.

He nodded his head, "Definitely, I probably would've gotten worse if she hadn't come. You too."

I smiled softly, "Thanks Davey."

"No problem." He patted my shoulder and walked over to his desk.

_**Skipping to the end of school so that I won't bore you. **_

I went with the flow of all the other rushing teenagers trying to get to their lockers or out into the parking lot.

I finally got to my locker and put all my books away, making sure that my lock was locked, I slowly walked towards the parking lot to find Georgie.

I found that girl, Delilah, talking to Georgie briefly before walking away to her group of friends.

"Hello." I said coming to stand next to him.

"Now," He said gently.

"What?"

"Now." He said more firm before kissing me full on the mouth.

I stood there frozen until I realized that he wasn't going to pull away unless I kissed him back. I slowly wrapped my arms around his shoulders relaxing more. After what seemed like forever he finally pulled away, a huge smile on his face, "Ready to go meet my little brother?"

_**Yay! New chapter! I'm not very good at writing kissing scenes seeing as I have never been kissed (Yes, I am not afraid to say it, it's not like i know you guys!) So please don't be mad at me.**_

_**One more thing! **_

_**I want to write an imprint story! BUT the only problem is... I don't know which werewolf to pick! SO, if you guys could help me here's what you can do. **_

_**Pick a werewolf that hasn't already imprinted (Ie: Embry, Collin, Seth, Brady... anyboy else?) Or a werewolf that has already imprinted (Preferably Paul or Jacob) pick out a name for the girl who gets imprinted on. And maybe, if you feel nice. Write a little summary. If I choose you, you get a extra snippet of this story. That's all. And think about this, if you get chosen....oh wait, hey I might pick a couple of you! Like One for embry one for collin etc. etc. That would be cool! Okay! See you guys later! **_

**Secret Ballerina**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16! Woo! Hey you guys… I have to apologize for the last chapters I did on both of my stories if they aren't up to your standards…and mine too. I'm trying to go back to how I was writing before and let me tell you… it's not really working out that well. Anyways, here's the new chapter!**_

**Secret Ballerina**

"We're here!" Georgie sing-songed, as we pulled into the parking lot of what looked like a community park.

"It looks so cute!" I cooed. It was just like a movie scene, little kids running around with kites and bikes… or maybe I'm being to cliché.

"How can a park look cute?" Georgie asked, opening his door and walking to open my door for me.

"Thank you kind sir." I said, taking his outstretched hand and stepping out of the car.

He took my hand as we made our way over to where Conner was practicing.

"Conner's practice is done so I'm going to go get him, Georgie said, leaning over to kiss my cheek, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." I said happily, looking around at all the little kids playing whatever sports.

He chuckled softly before walking off in the direction that was probably where the football fields were.

I turned around looking for a bench, I finally found one next to a water fountain and a trash can. As I sat down I looked more closely at all the people who were here. There were a lot of kids from school, running around with their little brothers or sisters. It was overall a pleasant scene.

Georgie still wasn't back so I got more comfortable and pulled out my iPod turning the music down low.

"Boo!"

I turned around and Addie was standing behind me smiling brightly. She had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, a headband keeping her bangs out of her eyes. She also had on basketball shorts and a loose fitting shirt.

"Did you have soccer practice or something?" I turned around on the bench.

"Yeah, it just finished right now. I was running away from Davey and then I saw you so I thought I would come over and say hi." She smiled brightly and walked over to sit next to me on the bench. She had white cleats on with long red socks.

"Why were you running away from Davey?" I asked, putting my iPod in my pocket.

"I dunno," She shrugged, "He was picking me up from practice and I decided to run away from him. You have to do that every once in a while, soothes the broken heart."

"How does it soothe a broken heart?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well," She started, "You see, Davey used to have a girlfriend, but then they broke up, so he has a broken heart, so he chases me around this park and his heart is forever healed!"

I just stared at her shaking my head slowly, "How do you come up with this stuff?"

"Magic." She said mysteriously, wiggling her fingers in front of her face, "I could tell you what kind of magic, but then I'd have to kill you, and that wouldn't be good now would it?"

"No I personally don't want to die." I said laughing, although it would be pretty hard to kill a half vampire.

"Good, 'cause I don't want you to die." She said, leaning over and patting me on the arm.

"You are a very strange person." I said, leaning back into the bench.

"You know I get that a lot right?" She replied, mimicking my actions, "I'm waiting for a person to tell me something I _don't_ know."

"There you are Addie!" Davey cried, walking over to where we were sitting, an Adidas bag hanging off his shoulder.

"You brought my stuff!" She said happily, hopping off the bench and running to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you David."

She started walking away but Davey snatched his arm around her waist and slung her over his back.

"Oh isn't this just wonderful," Addie muttered resting her elbow on Davey's back, "See you later Nessie!"

"Bye Addie! See you later Davey." I called.

"You better not fart in my face!" I heard her yell as they were walking away, ah, young love.

Finally I saw Georgie with Conner walking towards me. Conner was short with lighter hair than Georgie's that was buzz cut, he had more of a green tint as opposed to Georgie's icy blue ones.

"Ness, this is Conner." Georgie said when they finally walked up to me.

"Hey Conner." I said smiling at him.

"Hi taffy." He said, giving me one of his smiles back. Wait; did he just call me _taffy_?

"I told you," Georgie pushed his head forward a little bit, "Don't call her taffy, her name's Nessie."

"Oh yea I forgot." Conner said absentmindedly.

"Its fine," I assured Georgie," He can call me what ever he wants."

"Ha!" Conner said suddenly, pointing his finger at Georgie's face, "I win!"

He ran over to me and gave me a hug, making me stumble a little bit. Hey, I'm half human too.

Georgie rolled his eyes as Conner pulled away from me, "Let's get you home."

_**Okay! It's night and I really don't feel like writing any more! Sorry! Thank you to all who review! (If there is actually any of you… just saying) And just to let you guys know, Conner is a real person, his name is really Conner and he's awesome! He's about the same age as the Conner in this story. Nicky and I met him when we were doing this lifeguard thing. We were going on a hike and he forgot what our name's were so he was like all 'Hey taffy!' Haha, he's awesome. **_

_**That's all! Until next time my pretties! **_

**Secret ballerina**


	17. Chapter 17

_**You know what I haven't been reading in a long time? Reviews! It makes me really sad that you guys don't review… BUT I do really appreciate the people who have this story on alert or favorite or favorite author! Thanks guys! It makes me feel special that at least SOME people are reading this story. I really don't want to stop this story so if I could get some feedback that would be awesome! If it's only one review I will write you this totally long response I promise! I'm begging over here guys! Show me some Love! **_

Georgie wrapped his arm around my waist comfortably as we slowly walked towards the parking lot to take Conner home.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like Forks' golden couple!"

I could recognize that voice anywhere. I turned around and sure enough Jack was leaning against a light pole with his arms folded over his chest and a smirk playing on his lips.

I rolled my eyes, stepping away from Georgie to lightly push Jack. He stumbled back a little before gaining his balance and glaring at me.

"What was that for?!"

"For all those times you annoyed the crap out of me and I didn't do anything about it." I said, putting on my own glare.

We continued to stare at each other before Jack finally couldn't keep a straight face and broke out into this huge grin.

"You had me fooled there for a second there little Ness," He said, lightly patting the top of my head," Thank God I have superb acting skills or else I wouldn't have caught that."

I shook my head and smiled, "Of course Jack with your awesome acting skills you can catch any liar."

"Damn straight." He said, puffing out his chest and standing up a little straighter.

* ----- _**(that's a gold star, if you review, you get one)**_

"Welcome to my humble adobe." Georgie said, turning into the driveway of his little house.

"It's so cute!" I cried, jumping out of the car and hopping up the steps of the porch.

"You think everything's cute." Georgie smirked following me up the steps and opening the door.

"And is there something wrong with that?" I asked following him in and looking around the living room.

It was a very homey home. The couch looked worn in, but in a good way, and there were pictures all over the walls of what I assumed were Conner and Georgie growing up.

"Is that you?" I laughed, walking over to a picture that was sitting on a small mantel over a little fireplace.

Georgie was sitting on a horse with a red cowboy hat on and his lower lip was jutting out in a typical toddler pout.

"Uhh, you don't really have to see that," He said quickly stepping in front of me with a nervous smile on his face, "It's just some embarrassing picture, you know how those are."

I smiled and shook my head, "No I really don't know how embarrassing pictures are. Enlighten me."

He looked even more nervous and I smiled even wider, taking a small step closer to him and making him even more uncomfortable. This was one of my favorite pastimes, making Georgie uncomfortable.

"Well, you know how somebody takes a picture when you don't want them to and it turns out really bad?" He gulped, "Yeah that's pretty embarrassing."

"You two are disgusting." Conner said passing by us on the way to the small kitchen where a lady who I didn't recognize before was standing at the stove. She had on very nice business clothes. Aunt Alice would like her sense of style.

When she heard Conner's comment she turned around and looked me straight in the eye before speaking:

"Who's this Georgie?"

"Oh mom, this is Renesmee. She's my girlfriend." He put the picture frame back on the mantel and stepped up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Just call me Nessie," I said, giving her my best smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Well I can finally place a face to that name!" She cried out, wiping her hands on a dish towel and walking over to stand a little bit away from me.

"Georgie's been talking about you nonstop since you first talked to him at school. Oh I'm Helen by the way." She held out her hand and I took it immediately and gave her a firm handshake, making sure not to hurt her.

"Nice to meet you Helen, you have a lovely house." I said looking around some more.

"Well thank you dear." I could feel the motherliness radiating off of her.

I smiled at her and she gave me a big smile in return.

"Georgie, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" She asked suddenly, looking at him with her mommy gaze.

"Sure," He said easily, "You can just sit down Ness." He pointed to the couch and followed his mom into the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch and tried not to listen to what they were saying, but with the super hearing and all it was kind of hard not to.

"She's so beautiful!" I smiled and let out a little soft laugh. I get that reaction all the time when I meet new people.

"Yes, mom she is." I could tell that he was bored with this conversation already.

"Imagine what your children will look like!" She said excitedly, I almost choked on my own spit. Children?! Wow, this woman's a dreamer.

Georgie laughed nervously, "Ah, mom. Don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about that stuff?"

"Oh never George honey, it's never too early to be thinking about anything. And don't you forget that."

Right after she said that the door burst open and Jack walked in.

"Honey I'm home!" He yelled happily jumping over the back of the couch and landing right next to me. He saw me sitting there looking around. He scooted closer and slung his arm around my shoulders leaning close to my face, "So… You come here often?"

I laughed and stood up, taking his hand off my shoulders, "No actually Jack, I don't come here often."

He pouted and slumped against the couch, "You're supposed to say, 'I live here?' That's how it went down on the commercial."

I laughed again and sat down on the couch next to him patting his head lightly, "I'm sorry Jack. Want me to start again?"

"Nah it's alright," He waved his hand, grabbing the remote; "The moment was ruined already."

_**And there she is! Review! Please? Hey do you guys- or girls- want longer chapters (7 pages) or shorter chapters (3 pages?) tell me 'cause I really want to know! You guys are totally awesome I Love you with all my heart!! **_

**Secret Ballerina**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS!! I got THREE reviews! Yay! Even though it's only three reviews, every one counts. Sooo… I would like to thank **__**0CookieMonster0**__**, **__**JennyA2496**__**, and finally **__**Liss123**__**. Thank you guys for reviewing! Enjoy! **_

**Secret Ballerina**

Jack apparently got bored with the show and turned to me, "I bet I can beat you in a thumb war."

Oh he did not just challenge me! I am the master at thumb wars, "It's on." I said, putting on my game face.

As we played I couldn't help but hear more of their conversation:

"The others were okay looking but Nessie, she's beautiful. Her hair is a gorgeous color-"

"I know I know mom." Georgie cut her off. Whoa… Georgie had other girlfriends before me? Well, I guess that's not really a surprise he is pretty nice.

"Like I said before, your kids would turn out gorgeous!" She squeaked.

I felt my face flush; I don't even know if I can get pregnant. Grandpa Carlisle thinks so because I'm half human. I guess we'll see.

"Why you acting all weird?" Jack pulled me out of my reverie, "Scared I'm going to beat your ass?"

I guffawed and put myself into the game, beating Jack by a landslide.

I sat back into the couch with a smug smile on my face.

"Hey. I can play soccer, which uses your feet, not your thumb." He mumbled leaning against the couch and closing his eyes.

I laughed and shook my head, stupid Jack.

Just as Georgie was walking back into the living room, the front door opened and in walked a man who looked very rugged. Or more like a cowboy, he had on a pair of faded jeans, a red flannel shirt cowboy boots and a hat. I looked out the front window and a motorcycle was parked along the street side.

"Hey dad." Georgie greeted, walking over to sit in one of the armchairs opposite the couch.

"Hello George. Jack." He nodded to both of them before his eyes finally rested on me. He gave me a warm smile, "Well hello there little lady." He tipped his hat to me.

"Matt put your hat back on." Georgie's mom said, walking into the living room with a plate of food for Conner who I just realized was sitting next to me.

He laughed and took off his hat, and followed Georgie's mom back into the kitchen.

I watched them with a smile on my face; even though they seemed so different they balanced each other out.

"Hey Ness come here." Georgie said standing up and motioning with his hand.

I got up and walked towards him. When I finally got close enough, he wrapped his arms around my waist and sat back down with me on top of him. I felt my face go red when I heard Mrs. Scott:

"Look at her Matt! She looks so lovely when she blushes."

I hid my face in my hands smiling slightly; this woman was obsessed with me.

Georgie took his hands away from my face gently and kissed me softly and sweetly. I melted as soon as his lips touched mine. Pure bliss.

"Come on! I want to watch TV undisturbed." Conner grumbled burying his face into the armrest.

I pulled away from Georgie and leaned back into his chest getting comfortable.

"Thank God that's over," Jack sighed, turning back to the TV. Apparently it was a sign for Conner to look up again but he still had his face in the armrest.

"Conner buddy that was a clue. You can look up now." He still didn't take his face away from the couch.

Georgie finally got fed up. He lifted me off his lap and walked over to Conner pushing his head up off the couch.

"Dang it! I try to watch TV, that doesn't work, then I try to sleep, and I can't! What now?!" He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on Conner," Jack said laughing, "You're going to have to learn how to kiss sometimes." He leaned over and patted him lightly on the back.

"I already have a girlfriend thank you very much." He said proudly, sitting up straighter.

"What?!" Jack and I said in unison. I don't think any however old he is should have a girlfriend. My dad won't let me even have a boyfriend now!  
"You haven't heard?" Georgie asked.

"No." He got this thoughtful look on his face like he was trying to remember if somebody said anything about it.

"I have a girlfriend." Conner repeated, getting up to throw his plate in the sink.

"Thank you captain obvious." Georgie muttered. I shook my head, this boy will never learn.

When Conner came back Jack gave him a high five, "Way to go little buddy! What's her name?" Jack seemed really proud that little Conner had a girlfriend.

"Kelsey Trujillo." He replied smiling a little bit, oh how cute.

Jack leaned over to muss up his hair but Conner leaned away, guarding his head with his hands.

"Whoa whoa hey now, got to keep the hair good for the lady." He said seriously laying back into the couch.

"You're the only one Jack." Georgie said feigning sadness; I could tell that he was trying to hide his smile.

"Shut up!" He yelled walking over and smacking Georgie upside the head.

"Ow! Watch it! I have a passenger her." He retorted pointing to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey what time is it?" I asked suddenly hopefully my dad wasn't worrying about me.

"Five-thirty." Georgie replied after checking his phone.

"Can I stay for dinner?" Jack asked, walking back over to the couch.

"Yea sure I don't care," Georgie leaned back into the armchair with me following, "You want to stay too Nessie?"

Well, if I went home, I'd get yelled at from my father and Jacob. If I stayed here, I would have to eat human food. At this point, human food sounds better than going home.

"Sure," I replied, "Is that okay with your mom?"

"Of course." He said, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist. I placed my hands on top of his as his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Oh my goodness, seriously guys? Don't even start." Jack complained covering his eyes with his hands.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Mrs. Scott asked leaning in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Georgie asked curiously.

She thought for a moment, "You know what? Just go get something I'll give you some money."

Georgie pushed me off his lap and went to get the money, "You coming Nessie?" He asked as he walked back into the room.

I nodded and got up to stand beside him.

"I'm coming too." Jack announced standing up and walking out the door.

"Fine, but you're sitting in the back." Georgie stated as we walked across the lawn.

"What?! Why!" Jacked looked hurt as Georgie said this.

"You just are," Georgie walked over to the driver's side and unlocked the doors, "Now shut up and get in the back seat."

"I'm going to be bored though." Jack whined before climbing in the back seat with a pouty look on his face.

I rolled my eyes and got in the passenger's side.

_**Well? How was that? I wrote this very easily! Yay! Now… if you review I promise I will Love you forever! So can you please press that little button?**_

**Secret Ballerina**


	19. Chapter 20

_**Ahhh! You guys are awesome! 5 reviews! Yay! So thank you to joy102601, BloodRansom, Liss123 0Cookie Monster0, and .x. Thank you SO much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Here's the new chapter! **_

**Secret Ballerina**

On our way to a nearby Chinese take out Jack was poking me, making up dirty lyrics to songs he doesn't know the words to, making transformer sounds, or talking endlessly.

We finally pulled up to the little Chinese restaurant much to my relief; I don't think I can handle that much Jack all at once. As soon as Georgie parked the car I jumped out and started walking up the sidewalk to the door, I was just about to place my hand on the door handle when Georgie grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face the car.

"Wait Ness, Jack is still in the car."

I looked over into the backseat, and sure enough Jack was there still sitting there in the back seat unmoving with wide eyes.

"Why's he just sitting there? Is this place really that bad that he doesn't want to come in?" I asked looking up at Georgie.

"No, I don't think so, he loves this place." He looked around at all the little tables that were placed outside on either side of the door. After his second time of scanning the area a slow smile spread across his face.

"I think I know why he doesn't want to get out."

"Why?" I looked around again, there was only one girl sitting at a table. She was about our age with light brown hair that went down a little past her shoulders. I tilted my head, she didn't look intimidating.

He pointed to the girl, "Her. Her name is Erin and Jack has had a crush on her since for as long as I can remember. Whenever she's around he gets all jittery and stuff. It's actually pretty funny to tell you the truth."

I looked back at Jack who still hadn't moved, "Does she go to our school?" I hadn't really noticed her before.

"Yea she's in our grade too. You haven't noticed her before? She's captain of the cheer squad. She's basically the only reason why Jack joined the football team, 'cause when we go to football games the football players and cheerleaders have to share the same bus."

I laughed, "I never would have thought Jack would get nervous over a girl."

"I've only seen him like this a couple of times before, but when I said he's like Erin forever I mean it. He's totally smitten over her." Georgie glanced over at Jack and snickered, "I'm going to go inside and order, want to come?"

I shook my head, "Nah I'm okay. I want to see if I can get Jack to talk to her."

"Good luck with that." Georgie snorted, he gave me a quick kiss and walked into the restaurant.

I turned around facing the car where Jack was still sitting there, not moving. I smiled slightly and walked up to the car, opening the back door and slipping in beside him.

He finally moved when he heard the car door slam shut behind me.

"What are you doing here Nessie?" He asked, finally getting out of his trance and unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Well I couldn't help but realize that you did not get out of the car like Georgie and I so I asked Georgie why you weren't moving. He kindly told me all about you taking a liking to this wonderful looking young lady that just so happens to be sitting outside this beautiful Chinese take-out place."

He just looked at me but didn't say anything so I kept on talking," I was also wondering why you hadn't gotten out of the car to talk to Erin. You don't strike me as the type to be shy around girls, especially around girls that you like."

Jack sighed, "I can't help but get really nervous around her, and I have no idea why though, it's weird. Around everybody else I act normal, but when I'm around her I can't help but sound like a nerd."

"Oh Jack you're not a nerd," I patted his head, "You're way worse than that."

Jack scoffed and pushed me slightly, "Glad to know you support me Ness."

"No problems Jacky-poo," I patted his back lightly, "Now go talk to Erin and try not to make a fool of yourself."

"Thank you Nessie." He said happily giving me a quick hug and hopping out of the car and walking over to where she was sitting. He sat down at the table and said something. When Erin looked up this huge smile got on her face and she put down her phone which she was texting on.

I smiled proudly and got out of the car and into the place finding Georgie who was sitting at one of the booths.

"How did you get him to talk to her?" He asked amazed as he peered out one of the front windows where they were laughing at something Jack had just said.

"You just got to know how to word things." I shrugged laying back and propping my feet on his lap, "Jack just needed a little motivation, it wasn't that hard."

"I've talked to him so many times and he wouldn't listen to me and now here you come in on your first try talk to him and he's over there chatting' her up."

"Hey guys."

We both looked up and saw Jack standing there with Erin slightly behind him, he was holding her hand and when he noticed she was behind him a little he lightly pulled her so she was standing next to him.

"Hey Erin." Georgie said happily, giving her a little wave.

"Hello George." She replied smiling slightly.

"Oh yeah," Jack said, suddenly remembering that I was there, "Erin this is Nessie, Georgie's girlfriend."

I smiled brightly and waved, "Hello, I've heard a lot about you."

_**Annnd Cut! Hi everbody! Remember how I told you that I was discontinuing this story? Yeah well I lied, I can't just stop I couldn't bring myself to. It was too hard. So here I am! Please please review and tell me what you think of me not discontinuing this story! Now I'm off to write the next chapter! Goodbye! **_

**Secret Ballerina**


	20. Chapter 21

_**Hello again! Okay, here's my plan, I'm going to write shorter chapters that's a bad thing. BUT, if I write shorter chapters then I'll be able to post regularly and that's a good thing… right? Right. Okay… thank you to Han1212, emilybooth2000, and the ever faithful BloodRansom for reviewing. Love you guys! (Or girls… girls is my guess.) Now… on with the story! **_

_Last time on Polar Night (Haha it's like a soap opera!) _

_ "Hey guys." _

_We both looked up and saw Jack standing there with Erin slightly behind him, he was holding her hand and when he noticed she was behind him a little he lightly pulled her so she was standing next to him. _

_ "Hey Erin." Georgie said happily, giving her a little wave. _

_ "Hello George." She replied smiling slightly. _

_ "Oh yeah," Jack said, suddenly remembering that I was there, "Erin this is Nessie, Georgie's girlfriend." _

_ I smiled brightly and waved, "Hello, I've heard a lot about you." _

She laughed lightly," Jack doesn't shut up does he?"

I felt my eyes grow wide as I leaned forward slightly, "Oh you don't even know."

"Okays, I think we'll go now." Jack laughed nervously as he turned Erin towards a booth on the other side of the restaurant, place… thing.

"Nice meeting you!" I yelled at her back as Jack pushed her down in a seat and sat across from her happily.

I smiled and turned back to Georgie, "He's going to be so whipped."

"It's a good thing I'm not whipped." He replied smugly… too smugly for my liking.

I smirked evilly before taking my legs off his lap and scooting over so that our sides were pressed flush up against each other, "Georgie honey can you go get me some water?" I asked innocently as I fluttered my eyelashes and place my hand on his knee.

"Well," He gulped, eyes wide, "The food's almost ready so I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Please?" I whispered leaning even more over so I can whisper in his ear, "I'll be your best friend."

"Ahem, we do not tolerate Public Displays of Affection here."

We both looked up and standing in front of our table was what I'm guessing the owner of the restaurant standing there with our bag of food.

"Oh no sir we weren't displaying affection in public, I was just telling him what color my toe nails were, I like to keep that stuff a secret." I whispered towards the end, "But I'll take that food for you!" I got up and took the bag gently from his hands.

"Thank you sir! Have a nice day!" I waved to him cheerfully as he walked away, slowly shaking his head and muttering something in Chinese.

I turned back to Georgie who was laughing quietly, "C'mon lets go see if Jack wants to go back to your house or not."

"He's probably going to be like' seriously guys? I'm on a date!' or something stupid like that." Georgie muttered as he followed me over to where Jack and Erin were sitting.

"Hey Jack are you going to come back to Georgie's house with us?" I asked loudly as I walked up to the table where Erin and Jack were just staring at each other, not moving at all.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked reaching over to flick Jack's forehead.

"Ow! You made me lose!" Jack yelled, swatting away my hand, "If you must know Ms. Nosy we were playing footsie and having a staring contest at the same time, and no I'm not going back with you guys, Erin's friends still haven't shown up and I don't want to leave her alone."

"Oh alright see you guys later, nice meeting you Erin, we have to hang out sometime." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Definitely, see you later Ness, Georgie."

Georgie smiled and waved, "See you in school Erin."

He took the bag of food from me and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me out of the restaurant and to his little green car_** (I've decided Georgie's car is green.) **_

Once we got out of the restaurant and out of sight, I slid out of Georgie's grasp I did a little celebratory dance, "Jack's got a girlfriend Jack's got a girlfriend." I chanted happily, "And I set them up on one try! I am the master! Wacha!" I cut my wrists through the air like I was a ninja. Bah!

"Hate to burst your bubble babe but they're not a couple yet." Georgie said, walking over to the car and unlocking the door.

"They are so a couple," I said happily, looking through the window of the little Chinese restaurant.

"What are you talking about?" Georgie asked following my line of sight to what I was staring at, "_Oh._ Yea, Jack definitely has a girlfriend."

Because when I looked through the window of the little Chinese restaurant Jack and Erin were both leaning over the table, their lips glued together as their first kiss as a couple… I hope.

_**Yay! Hehe, I think it's pretty funny that Jack is all outgoing and stuff but when it comes to a girl he really likes, he's a total nerd. *Sigh* Nerds are totally radical. Okay! Since so many people have been asking for it (Actually nobody has but I wanna put it up!) I'm putting a playlist! Yay! Just to let you know I am a HUGE Beatles fan… and it just so happens that Beatles music helps me write! Weird huh? Ha-ha so anyways what I was listening to for this chapter was. **_

_With the Beatles__**- the whole album**_

_**Some songs off of **__Magical Mystery Tour_

_**And almost all of **__A Hard Day's Night. _

_**So there you have it! Another chapter! Yay! Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Bye guys! **_

**Secret Ballerina**


	21. Chapter 22

_**Hello. I'm here with another chapter, but I have one teensy weensy question to ask you guys… Why don't you review? When I check my email and there's a whole bunch of emails saying you got a review it totally makes my day. I love it when you guys give me reviews; it helps me more as a writer as well, getting your constructive criticism. I also reply to every single one of your reviews! I really do! When the story first came out I didn't, but now I'm replying to EVERY SINGLE ONE! So please please please send me a review, it will make me honestly happy. **_

_**Thank you to dianna, lissy, and as always BloodRansom, for reviewing the last chapter. Love you guys! **_

We finally made it to Georgie's house after we teased Erin and Jack a little from the window outside their booth at the little restaurant.

"This is my home where I sleep!" Georgie sang as we walked up the sidewalk to his porch.

"That's a wonderful song honey." I snorted.

'Thank you, I'm quite proud of it actually, that took me all of thirty seconds to write, the longest it took to write any song," He retorted, opening the door and walking into the kitchen, "Mom! We got the food!"

"Alright!" His mom cried walking into the kitchen from what I assumed was the bedrooms, "Georgie look who came by to say hello."

I looked around Georgie's mom and there was a girl about the same height as me with bright green eyes and red hair that fell straight and thick down her back.

"Hey Georgie!" She said happily, running over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, hey Necia. How's it been?" He let go of her and came over to stand next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Pretty good George, my parents decided to get a divorce, and since I'm 18 I had the choice to either live with one of them or go out on my own." _**(I really have no idea how this works out. So bear with me here.)**_

"I didn't want to deal with my mom or my dad so I thought I would take a trip up to see my very best friend and stay a couple of weeks." She smiled brightly and took a seat at one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"That's cool… I guess," He said smiling slightly, "So how long are you going to stay?" I could feel his fingers grasp tightly onto my side and my guard instantly went up. Something isn't right about this girl.

Necia's face lit up as he mentioned this, "Here's the wonderful thing! I'm staying until I finish high school! And your mother was so kind to let me stay here until I graduate and find a job, a place and all that good stuff."

I looked up at Georgie and his eyes widened slightly before he recovered, "That's awesome! We'll be able to catch up on all the things we've missed about each other these past couple years."

"Wonderful!" She jumped slightly in her seat and clapped her hands together, "We can start right now!" She took his hand and dragged him out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards his bedroom.

I stood there in the middle of the floor my mouth hanging open slightly. I guess that was my cue to leave.

"I'm sorry about her."

I turned and Georgie's dad was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "Oh no it's fine," I smiled politely," I understand. He's probably really excited, it's no problem really."

Georgie's dad smiled at me in a way that reminded me of when my dad could tell something was bothering me even without reading my mind, "I should warn you about her." He said in his slightly raspy voice.

"What about her?" I asked cautiously, I knew there was something odd about her!

"She and Georgie were best friends for the longest time, and when they started high school they became a couple. They were inseparable if Georgie was around you could bet Necia was right next to him. They finally broke up when Necia moved to California, Georgie was devastated until you came along, and Necia probably came back to see if she and Georgie could get back together. Although she didn't factor you in, but let me tell you something Nessie, when Necia has her eye set on something, she will do _anything_ to get it. It doesn't matter if she hurts people to get what she wants. She will get it in the end."

I stood there dumfounded, so Necia was here to steal Georgie away from me… great, just fan-freaking-tastic.

_**This chapter is short. I know. But that means I update sooner! Yay! Some people have wondered about a conflict… well here it is! And if you were wondering about where Jacob lies in this with the imprint and all. He's going to play a big part in the next part of this story. **_

_**Review! Please? I give you mooney! **_

**Secret Ballerina**


	22. Chapter 23

_**Hey you guys! Thank you thank you to, BloodRansom, Alice aka shopping addict,0Cookiemonster0, and last but certainly not least, I'm Alec's Number 1 for reviewing! You guys are the best! And just to let you guys know, I'm not updating until I get 10 reviews! And you don't want me to take a long time to update right? Right. Here's the chapter! **_

**Secret Ballerina**

After Georgie's dad told me that little fun fact, he had me sit down at the kitchen table while he told me all he knew about Necia, and we talked about all the ways she would take Georgie from me and how I could deal with that.

At about 9 my mom sent me a text:

Are you ready to be picked up yet?

Yea. I'll b waitin outside.

K, Jake will b there in a little bit.

"Well, Mr. Scott, it's been a real help talking to you, but my moms going to pick me up right now." I sighed, standing up out of my chair and stretching my arms over my head.

"Alright Ness , do you want me to get Georgie for you?" Georgie's dad responded, already standing up and walking towards the hallway. I couldn't really say no could I?

"If that's okay with him Mr. Scott, you never know, he might be making out with her or something," I felt my tone grow sour as I finished that sentence, I didn't even want to imagine Georgie locking lips with that nincompoop, "You can just tell him I'm waiting outside."

"Okay, see you around Nessie." Mr. Scott said, giving me wrapping his arm around my shoulders and giving me a little squeeze, "Don't let Necia get under your skin too much."

"I'll try not to, bye Mr. Scott." I smiled up at him and walked through the living room and to the front door.

I was walking across the lawn to sit on the curb when I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't even turn around because I knew it was Georgie.

I sat down on the curb and wrapped my arms around my legs, watching the road for Jake's little rabbit.

"Hi," He said, sitting down next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders, I didn't say anything as he scooted closer to me so that our sides were touching, "I'm not going to break up with you." He said quietly.

"Necia and I were just catching up on all those years we missed out on talking to each other and stuff like that."

I turned towards him and glared at him, "So you just decided to ignore me and leave me standing alone in your house in your kitchen?" I shrugged his arm off my shoulder and stood up, walking over to the other end of the driveway.

"She pulled me away Ness ! I didn't know she was going to do that!" He stood up and walked over to where I was standing.

"Well obviously," I snorted, "But you at least could've said 'Oh hey my girlfriend's over, maybe we could do this another time, Sorry Necia.' But apparently you mind doesn't work that fast does it?"

"Hey Georgie! Where did you go?"

I turned to the porch and Necia was standing there with a very revealing tank top and shorts on, I felt my jaw clench and I turned back around, wishing Jake would get here faster before somebody would get seriously hurt.

I prayed and prayed that she would leave, but alas God seemed to be on a coffee break. I could hear her footsteps as she walked down the porch and the driveway to stand next to Georgie.

"C'mon Georgie we have a lot to discuss after all these years we haven't seen each other!" She said brightly grabbing his hand, but before she started pulling him into the house I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Hello Necia, you probably didn't see me standing in the kitchen right next to Georgie, but I'm Renesmee, Georgie's girlfriend." I smiled at her sweetly and walked over to stand in front of her.

She looked me up and down analyzing me before she spoke, "Renesmee, what a… unusual name." I could tell she was making fun of my name, thank goodness I have Emmett as an uncle.

I tilted my head to the side innocently, "I could say the same for yours, Neci, sounds a little like feces doesn't it? Huh, that's weird."

She gaped at me openly before stuttering, "Well- well, a-at least I- I'm…" She faded off slowly when she realized that she didn't have a good comeback.

Thankfully Jacob pulled up at that moment.

"Goodbye Necia!" I waved cheerily as I walked to the car and opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Have fun?" Jacob asked, I could the sense some amusement in his voice.

"Yea, talking to your boyfriend's ex-girlfriend is so exciting." I said sarcastically looking over at him and making a face, "What do you think?"

"You need some ice cream." He said firmly, changing the direction of the rabbit and heading towards the little ice cream shop at the edge of Forks.

_**Review? Yes.**_

_**Secret Ballerina**_


	23. Chapter24Messedupssorry!

_**You guys are awesome! I love you! Even though I only got nine reviews I am so happy that I'm going to update! Yay! So thank you to: **_bollybabe, BloodRansom, wabaloo7d8, twilightvolleyball9, 0CookieMonster0, Jacob lover101, HannahbaltheCannibal, and finally last but not least, I'm Alec's Number 1. _**Thank you guys SO much for reviewing, and I'm sorry I couldn't respond to your reviews I promise I will next time. **_

_**And for those of you who didn't review, what's wrong with you? Hehe, okey doke. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Secret Ballerina**

"So what's up with Georgie and this chick?" Jake asked as we sat outside of the little ice cream shop licking our ice cream. Jake had to eat it really fast because of his body temperature, so it's rare if he ever speaks during this time.

"Well, apparently she and Georgie used to be really close and when they started high school they started going out, but then the chick moved away so they broke off their relationship. So now she has made up some random excuse to come back to Washington to get Georgie back." I explained while taking a long lick of my cookies and cream ice cream cone _**(Who **__**doesn't**__** like cookies and cream?)**_.

"I think you should break up with him." Jake said as soon as I was done retelling what Mr. Scott told me.

"Yea well you can think whatever you want to think," I retorted," No random chick is just going to come in a take Georgie without me putting up a fight."

"He's going to hurt you Ness." Jacob stated firmly, staring into my eyes intensely, "He's going to hurt you and you're going to be crushed. Trust me Nessie; I know what it feels like to have you choose someone else over you."

I stared down at my ice cream cone, suddenly not hungry anymore. I forgot that Jake has been through all this, the rejection, heartbreak, all that good stuff.

"Will you take my opinion into consideration?"

"It's a very strong opinion," I muttered getting up to throw away my ice cream cone," And yes, I will take your opinion into consideration, now let's go home. I'm tired."

_**Skipping to next day at school cuz I'm too lazy to think of anything for when they go home. **_

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Addie sighed as we walked across the parking lot of the school.

"Uh, no, not really." I turned my face towards the sky and a light mist fell upon my face, I would hardly consider rain to be a wonderful day.

"Yes it is! Don't ruin my moment." She slapped my arm.

"Sorry."

"Its okay don't worry I forgive you." She said happily patting my arm and skipping ahead of me.

When we stepped onto the cement of the front of the school, Addie spotted Davey and ran to him yelling, "Oh my goodness! It's my baby!"

I laughed and followed her at a much slower pace. Addie always teases Davey about him being younger than her any chance she gets, especially in public.

"For the thousandth time Addie, I'm only one month younger than you!" Davey yelled, exasperated.

"But you're still younger than me, so I shall make fun of you until the rest of eternity." She stated.

"Oh yay." Davey said sarcastically, "Can't wait."  
"Hello everybody." Jack greeted walking up to us with Erin by his side, "How are we this fine morning?"

"Ew gross there she is." I nudged Addie in the side and nodded my head to where Necia and Georgie were getting out of his car.

Addie tilted her head to the side as she studied her, "She doesn't look that bad."

"She doesn't _look_ like it, but wait till you meet her."

"Well I guess we'll find out now." Addie muttered, turning to face the parking lot.

Necia and Georgie were walking towards us, Necia with an evil smirk on her face.

Poop.

_**Review? Yes. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello my most favorite people in the world! As always thank you to: lilipad13, renesmeebreakingdawn, and TwilightVolleyball9…wait… did only THREE people review the last chapter! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! That is unacceptable! Haha just kidding, but seriously guys? Three reviews? Oh well, better luck next time right? **_

_**Review! **_

**Secret Ballerina**

"Ooh she does look evil." Addie stage whispered to me as Necia and Georgie got closer.

I nodded my head up and down slowly my eyes glued on Georgie. He was acting as if nothing weird was going on and Necia didn't have this ugly sneer on her face.

"You must be Necia!" Addie said cheerfully as they finally reached us, Georgie not leaving Necia's side. I tried to not let it get to me but I felt my hands tighten around my backpack straps.

Necia looked at her, "Uh, do I know you?"

"Obviously not since I've just met you," Addie replied, I could tell she was getting a little mad under her little façade, "I thought I would be friendly and introduce myself, my names Addie and I'm Nessie's best friend." She stated proudly.

"And this is my boyfriend Davey," Davey waved politely and shoved his hands in his pockets. Necia's eyes lingered on his body a little too long, Addie noticed and went over to stand next to Davey almost saying,' He's mine back off bitch!'

"That's Erin and Jack." She continued, pointing over to where Erin was resting her head on Jack's chest.

Again, Necia's eyes lingered on Jack's body a little too long and Erin gave her a look, and Necia met that look head on. It was silent while the two girls stared at each other, daring for one of them to make a wrong move.

"_Well_, we better be getting off to class," Jack said a little bit nervously pulling Erin away from our little group, "See you guys at break!"

"Bye!" Addie waved happily as they walked away hand in hand.

She turned around and poked Davey in the shoulder, "We should get to class too baby."

"Really Addie? You are just two months older than me! That's not much!" Davey cried as they walked away towards the school entrance.

"Oh stop whining you big baby." She slapped him upside the head.

I smiled as Davey abruptly grabbed Addie around the waist and kissed her full on the mouth pulling her tightly against his body.

Once they pulled away from each other Addie slapped him upside the head and started walking again towards the entrance of the school.

I turned back to Necia and Georgie who were the only ones left.

Georgie was staring at me intently like he was trying to figure out what was wrong.

"C'mon Georgie! You promised you would show me around!" Necia said, grabbing his arm and leading him towards the office.

"What about Nessie? I don't want her to walk to class by herself." Georgie replied looking at me with a sense of longing in his eyes.

"I'm sure she can handle it. She's a big girl after all… right?" Necia stared mockingly at me.

I gritted my teeth and smiled pleasantly, "That's alright Georgie; you go ahead, I'm just glad I can act mature enough to handle tasks a four year old can accomplish by myself."

And with that said, I turned on my heel and walked to my class. As I was walking away I heard Necia comment snootily, "Well she isn't very nice."

Look who's talking Necia … look who's talking.

_**Lunch time! Cuz everybody likes lunch! It's my favorite class! **_

"Are you _ever_ hungry?" Addie asked at lunch when I sat down at our usual table, like every day I come to the table with only a bottle of water and every day Addie asks me if I ever get hungry.

"I'm not even going to answer that question anymore."

"Fine you can just be mean to me for the rest of my life," Addie huffed, crossing her arms and turning away from me facing Davey who just sat down next to her with a heaping pile of tater tots.

"Hey guys." Georgie said, coming to sit next to me at the table.

"Go away traitor." Addie replied immediately not even looking up from where she was performing operation on a tater tot that she stole from Davey.

"Hey Georgie, why did you leave me?" Necia said, coming up behind Georgie and wedging herself between me and him.

"You know who you remind me of?" Addie asked pointing her fork at Necia, "A stalker, I think you would make a good stalker… are you a stalker?"

I sniggered into my water bottle, trying not to let my laughter get the best of me.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Oh no honey you have it all wrong, you can leave whenever you want. You don't have to be asked to leave the cafeteria." Addie said nonchalantly waving her hand in the general direction of where Necia was sitting.  
"Who do you think you are?" Necia asked snootily standing up to make herself seem more intimidating.

"I wouldn't direct that question at me," Addie replied coolly, standing up to challenge her, "I would direct that question at yourself. You see, what I see in you is totally different from what you think you are."

"What _I_ see is a spoiled little princess that whines and bitches when something doesn't go her way or she doesn't get what she wants. Well you know what? You never get what you want, there's always gonna be someone or something in your way."

Necia stood there stunned, but Addie kept on going, "So you know what you have to do about it? Get your _lazy_ ass out of that royal throne of yours and actually work for once in your life."

Addie sat back down in her seat next to Davey and continued performing operation on her tater tot.

"That's my girl!" Davey yelled grabbing Addie and pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

I looked up at Necia who was still standing there her mouth hanging open not moving.

"Oh no sweetie," Addie said mock sympathetically, "Can you not speak anymore? Did I use too many words? Is your brain on overload? Well shucks, I'm sorry honey."

Necia didn't say anything; she just grabbed her bag, and marched out of the cafeteria with her head held high.

"What the hell is your problem?" Georgie blurted out once Necia left the cafeteria, "Did you have to be that cruel to her Addie? She's been my friend since as long as I can remember and her first day at this school you treat like she's a piece of crap on the bottom of your shoe! Are you _out_ of your _mind_? Don't you know anything about respect? Do you even know what that means?"

I was shocked; I have never seen Georgie lose his anger like that I never knew he had it in him.

I looked over at Addie who was sitting there with a calm expression on her face, "Actually George, I do know what respect is and what it means, but here's the thing with me. You lose your respect for me; I lose my respect for you. I don't think it's that hard to comprehend. Now why don't you just go chase after you little girlfriend and comfort her because I imagine her self esteem is pretty low right now."

"But-but- my girlfriends right here." Georgie stuttered pointing to me sitting next to him.

"Not anymore." I said quietly.

_**Oh my gosh! What's going to happen? I have to say this is one of the best chapters I have ever written I am so proud. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO TWILIGHTVOLLEYBALL9! Hehe told you I would do it! If you LOVED this chapter review! I'm not posting until I get TWENTY reviews! So PLEASE review! **_

_**Love you! **_

**Secret Ballerina**


	25. Chapter 25

_**AHHH! You guys are the best! I know officially have SEVENTY reviews! You don't know how happy I am! You guys are the best! I Love all of you! Oh and just letting you know I'm going to big bear for vacation starting Monday so maybe this will b my last update till probably next Saturday or Sunday. Okay? Okay. **_

**Secret Ballerina **

_ Last time! _

_ "What the hell is your problem?" Georgie blurted out once Necia left the cafeteria, "Did you have to be that cruel to her Addie? She's been my friend since as long as I can remember and her first day at this school you treat like she's a piece of crap on the bottom of your shoe! Are you out of your mind? Don't you know anything about respect? Do you even know what that means?" _

_ I was shocked; I have never seen Georgie lose his anger like that I never knew he had it in him. _

_ I looked over at Addie who was sitting there with a calm expression on her face, "Actually George, I do know what respect is and what it means, but here's the thing with me. You lose your respect for me; I lose my respect for you. I don't think it's that hard to comprehend. Now why don't you just go chase after you little girlfriend and comfort her because I imagine her self esteem is pretty low right now." _

_ "But-but- my girlfriends right here." Georgie stuttered pointing to me sitting next to him. _

_ "Not anymore." I said quietly. _

The table fell silent as I stood up and grabbed my bag, "This isn't working out Georgie, I see you've already replaced me with someone else, and apparently I'm not needed anymore."

"What?" Georgie asked standing up with me and grabbing my hand, "Ness, c'mon, don't do this to me. You know she's only my friend; I don't have any feelings for her!"

"Don't even start Georgie," I said softly, pulling my hand out of his grasp, "You guys are going to get together sooner or later, I can tell. I'd rather have it sooner so than later. Bye Georgie." I turned around and walked out of the cafeteria, as soon as I walked out of the doors I let out a huge breath, I honestly thought he was going to break down crying.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Georgie's _soul mate_." Necia taunted as she walked out from a corner of the gym.

"Go away I don't want to deal with you." I shot back; I didn't want anybody bothering me right now.

"Ooh, somebody's got a temper." She grinned and walked over to me and sat down on one of the benches, "Why so sad?" She asked innocently.

"Like it really matters to you." I muttered and walked away quickly.

I walked the hallways slowly thinking about what just happened in the cafeteria. Did I make the right choice breaking up with Georgie? I thought of the past couple months we went out, every time we kissed (which was not many times) I didn't feel any spark, sure we got along really well but I think I would be better with somebody else.

I wandered around the hallways until I saw the door way of the band room. I could hear muffled piano music coming from inside and decided to investigate.

I opened the door quietly and poked my head through the doorway, Addie was sitting at the grand piano and was softly playing a somewhat depressing song, but it was still pretty.

"Watcha playin?" I asked cheerily as I walked in and went to stand next to her.

"I really appreciate you scaring me Nessie," she said sarcastically as she turned around on the bench to face me, "and if you _must _know I was playing a Beatles song."

"Cool," I replied grabbing a chair and sitting close to the piano, "Let me hear."

"Yes ma'am Nessie ma'am," Addie smiled and mock saluted turning around to face the piano, "Do I have to sing?"

"Yes, please."

"_Fine_."

She started playing a sad but sweet melody and I sat back in my chair to listen:

_The day breaks, your mind aches  
You find that all her words of kindness linger on  
When she no longer needs you_

She wakes up, she makes up  
She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry  
She no longer needs you

And in her eyes you see nothing  
No sign of love behind her tears  
Cried for no one  
A love that should have lasted years

You want her, you need her  
And yet you don't believe her when she says her love is dead  
You think she needs you

And in her eyes you see nothing  
No sign of love behind the tears  
Cried for no one  
A love that should have lasted years

You stay home, she goes out  
She says that long ago she knew someone but now he's gone  
She doesn't need him

Your day breaks, your mind aches  
There will be times when all the things she said will fill your head  
You won't forget her

And in her eyes you see nothing  
No sign of love behind her tears  
Cried for no one  
A love that should have lasted years

"Pretty," I smiled when she finished the song, "What's it about?"

"It's kinda ironic really," Addie chuckled, "It's about a breakup basically, how the girl goes on with her life after the breakup but the guy still has feelings for her."

I snorted, "Nice."

"I thought it was fitting." She shrugged.

"Hey thanks for telling off Necia back there, I know for a fact I wouldn't have had enough guts to do that," I told her sincerely, "I really am glad that you did that."

"It's nothing big," She said waving me off, "I've told people off many times in my life so it was pretty easy."

I laughed, "Thanks though, really Addie."

"Your welcome," She smiled, " But I do require one thing out of this from you."

"What?" I asked a little cautiously hopefully it wasn't anything bad.

"A hug, I really need a hug right now, and I think you do too." She stood up and opened her arms smiling at me.

"Alright," I stood up and wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me back tightly.

Once we pulled away from our hug Addie looked at me sternly, "Now I don't want you to go home and fatten yourself up by eating ice cream like they do in those cheesy movies alright? You are way too cool for that, you're coming over to my house with Erin and were going to have a sleep over okay?"

"Sounds like fun," I smiled as she linked arms with me and started walking out of the band room, "You know I've never been to a sleep over before?"

Addie looked at me like I was crazy, "Are you serious? You've never been to a sleepover before?"

"Nope, I've been homeschooled up until this year so I didn't hang out with anybody my age."

"Oooh, that makes sense," She said, nodding her head, "Well that's all about to change because when your friends with me I like to have sleep overs, and not those stupid ones where you tell your deepest darkest secrets, when you sleep over at my house, we play pranks on my evil sister."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled as we headed to our next class.

"Okay good, be at my house between five and six otay?" She asked as we parted ways.

"Yea, okay, see you later!" I yelled after her as she walked down the hallway, she waved over her shoulder and ran and jumped on Davey's back.

_**All Done! Yayy! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in like a week, I feel really bad! But this chapter is nice and long for you guys! Aren't you happy! And I DO NOT OWN THE BEATLES SONG IN THIS CHAPTER! Although I wish I did. **____** ANWAYS! I hope you guys have an awesome summer! I Love you all! **_

**Secret Ballerina**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hullo! How's it goin? I am officially back from my vacation and its back to business! Thank you to ALL who reviewed this last chapter and all the other chapters. VERY important message at the bottom so make sure you don't skip it! **_

_**This chapter is of the sleepover Addie is having at her house, I think that we need a little break from all this seriousness. **_

**Secret Ballerina**

"Welcome to my beautiful home!" Addie exclaimed when she opened the door of her house, "Feel free to take a dump wherever you like, my mom picks up after us."

"Adeline that is not a way to treat a guest," A woman that looked a lot like Addie but older walked into the entry way and stood beside her," Hi I'm Sandra Addie's mother and you must be Nessie." She smiled at me and opened the door further, "Come on in and make yourself at home."

"Thank you." I smiled politely and stepped into the house and followed Addie up into her room.

We got to door that had 'Addie' written on it with different colored sharpie, "My awesomely awesome room." She stated as she opened the door with a flourish.

I had to admit, her room was pretty awesome. It looked like all the walls were covered in white board that had a whole bunch of writing and pictures covering it.

Pushed into the corner was a desk with a bright red laptop sitting on top and on the nightstand next to her bed there was a picture of her and Davey at a park.

"So is this awesome or what?" Addie bounced in behind me and sitting on her desk chair and spinning around.

"It's pretty awesome," I replied and sat on her bed, "Is Erin coming?"

"She should be. She said she was going to be a little late because Jack wanted to take her to an arcade or something." Addie shrugged and stopped spinning, "Do you want to see my basement?" She asked excitedly, her leg started bouncing up and down and her face lit up into a huge smile.

"Sure." I followed her out of her room and down the stairs, through the living room and down another flight of stairs into the basement.

It was more like a recording studio though. Guitars were hanging all along one of the walls. A very expensive looking drum set was pushed into a corner and a grand piano was in the middle of the room.

"Whoa," I muttered," This is cool."

"It gets better though," She smiled and opened a door, I looked through it and there was a recording studio with even more guitars hanging from the walls.

"How did you get all of this?" I asked, walking through the door and into the sound booth.

"My dad works in the music business," She shrugged, "It's really fun to have, and I spend most of my time down here, recording songs or whatever."

"I bet its fun," I murmured, looking around, "I only have a grand piano at my grandparent's house."

"Addie! Erin's here!" Sandra called down the stairs, "Davey and Jack are here too."

"Okay!" Addie yelled back running up the stairs with me following her, "Stupid, apparently doesn't understand 'don't come.'" She mumbled as she walked through the living room where a little girl was watching cartoons.

As soon as she saw the girl she stopped and turned to me, "Ness, this is my little sister Jessica. This is Nessie my friend."

She looked up at me with wide hazel eyes and smiled shyly, "Hello."

"Hi," I smiled back at her, "Nice to meet you."

"Ditto." She replied before turning back to the TV.

Addie smiled proudly and walked out of the living room.

"You have her brainwashed." I laughed as we reached the door where somebody was knocking impatiently.

"No I do not; she just likes to learn the ways of Addie." She argued as the person knocked again, "I bet you twenty bucks that's Davey."

Sure enough as soon as she opened the door Davey ran through and lifted her up in a hug, "I missed you!" He cried kissing her passionately as he swung her around.

I looked away to keep myself from laughing, Davey could act pretty pathetic when it came to Addie.

"Now I can see who wears the pants in this relationship." Jack sniggered as he and Erin walked through the doorway and into the kitchen.

"Obviously _I _do," Davey scoffed," I couldn't bear to see Addie's beautiful tan legs covered up."

"Wow dude," Jack said, sitting down on a kitchen bar stool and pulling Erin onto his lap, "I thought you were her boyfriend, not her stalking perv."

"Thank you Jack." Addie said, smiling at him.

"Welcome," He replied, "Whoa! Lil' bit where'd u come from?" He waved over at me and smiled.

"I was here the whole time Jacky poo," I smiled and waved back, "You just couldn't see me because I was practicing my new ninja moves."

"Fair deal," Jack agreed," Hey Addie what kind of food do you have?"

"Mostly junk food," She said, walking into the kitchen with Davey attached to her, "You know 'cause that's what you have when you sleep over."

"I see," He nodded thoughtfully, "Hey can me and Davey sleepover with you guys? We don't have anything to do because our girlfriends are having a sleepover."

"Why not," Addie said, opening the fridge and pulling out frozen pizzas," Do you guys need to go get your stuff or what?"

"Nah we have it in my truck," Davey mumbled, "We knew you were going to say yes so we brought our stuff."

"Am I really that predictable?" She asked him turning around in his arms.

"Yea pretty much," Erin said, "I told them you were going to say no or at least your parents are but they said they knew you well and you were going to say yes."

"Huh," She muttered, "Am I predictable?" She asked me curiously.

"I don't know yet," I replied honestly, "It seems that you are known to do unpredictable things so I don't know maybe in a couple of months I'll be able to tell."

"So in other words you're predictable." Jack said laughing.

Addie rolled her eyes and started getting the pizza ready to put in the oven while Davey still attached himself to her and I, Jack, and Erin played a game of hangman.

_Ding Dong! _

"ADDIE THE DOOR BELL!" Jack yelled as he guessed another letter.

"Oh thanks Jack," Addie sighed, sounding relieved, "I didn't know it had rung."

"No problem," he smiled, "'t'." he told Erin who wrote it down and drew a smiley face on the hang man.

"I win!" She cried, doing a happy dance from Jack's lap, "No one can defeat the wrath of Erin Rose! MWAHAHA!"

"Poop," Jack whined, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on her back, "Nice evil laugh though, it suits you."

"Thanks," she smiled, "I've been working on it for a while."

"Hey Nessie?" Addie called from the entry way, "There's somebody here for you."

I got up and walked to the door with confusion, "Who is it?"

"You'll see," She replied, leading me to the door, "I don't know if you're going to like it though."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." I said.

"Okay then."

I opened the door and stood there stunned at who was standing on Addie's front porch.

"Hey Nessie."

"Georgie?"

_**MWAHAHA! Hehe I am evil! You know how I said I had big news? Well here it is, I'm thinking of rewriting over the first many chapters of this story, to make it more interesting and not just pointless chapters, but I don't think I'll be able to do it alone, so I need some of your guys' help. If anyone is interested in helping my just PM me with some ideas you would have. Love you all! **_

_**ATTETION! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AN UPDATE UNTIL I GET FIFTEEN REVIEWS! I AM BEING GREEDY! I REALIZE THAT! BUT I HAVE FAITH IN YOU GUYS! LOVES YA! **_

**Secret Ballerina**


	27. Chapter 27

_**AHH! 92 REVIEWS? AS OF NOW I HAVE 92 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! EMPHASIS ON THE AMAZING BECAUSE IM ALREADY WRITING IN CAPS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOO MUCH. EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! **_

_**OKAY NEXT CHAPPY! **_

**SECRET BALLERINA **

"What are you doing here?" I asked stiffly, recovering from the shock of seeing my ex-boyfriend standing on my best friend's front porch.

"I was just-uh- wondering if we could- uh- you know-"

"Just spit it out boy!" I heard Jack yell from the kitchen I looked back and he gave me a thumbs up and a wink.

"Can we talk?" Georgie asked in a rush, I could tell he was nervous by the way he wasn't looking me in the eye and how he was stuttering.

"We are talking."

"I mean alone?"

I sighed and stepped out onto the porch, closing the door softly behind me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked sitting down on the porch swing.

"I wanted about us…getting back together." His voice had a hint of hopefulness.

"I don't think that's going to happen Georgie," I said softly, "I can already tell you have chosen Necia over me so I don't think there really needs to be a discussion over this subject."

"I didn't choose Necia over you!" Georgie said passionately, grabbing my hands and kneeling in front of me, "It's just I haven't seen her in forever and I needed a couple of days to catch up with her!"

"That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard," I said, pulling my hands out from his grasp," And I've heard a lot of pathetic excuses." It's true; Jake can say some pretty ridiculous stuff if he gets in trouble.

"It's not pathetic! Necia is long gone Nessie! She left back to wherever she came from! _**(I forgot where she came from originally and I don't really feel like looking it up.)**_ It's just me and you now Ness," He said the last part softly, "So how about we leave them here with their little slumber party and go hang out somewhere."

I looked at him silently debating whether or not to say yes or no. I was about to agree and put all this stuff behind me when a fancy red car _**(because I don't feel like looking up fancy red cars) **_pulled up to Addie's curb and the window rolled down revealing Necia's gremlin like face, "Georgie what are you doing? I thought we were going on a date to that fancy restaurant you were telling me about! You know the one in Seattle? Hurry baby!"

"She left huh?" I growled standing up, "Just me and you? Weird how I see a person _just like_ Necia in that car, small world huh?"

"Nessie don't wait!" Georgie cried standing up and grabbing my hand, "I have no idea what she's talking about!"

"I highly doubt it," I snapped back, yanking my hand out of his and opening the door, "Have a nice life loser." And I slammed the door in his face.

"And THAT'S how you break up with someone!" Jack yelled when I walked back into the kitchen, "I'm so proud of you!" He said giving me a high five and a hug which was kind of awkward because Erin was still on his lap.

"What did he tell you?" Addie asked curiously as she got some soda out of the fridge and got cups for everyone.

"He said that he wanted to get back together and that Necia was long gone, but then Necia pulled up in this fancy pants car and was talking about them going on a date to some fancy restaurant in Seattle so then I told him he was a liar, to have a nice life, and then I slammed the door in his face." I took a seat next to Davey at the kitchen table where he was playing an invisible keyboard while listening to Addie's iPod.

"Nice," Erin smiled," I never knew he was such a jerk, he doesn't seem the type ya know?"

"He's not usually a jerk," Davey replied taking the earphones out of his ears, "But when Necia used to live here he just basically blew everybody off to do stuff with her, and when she moved away he had to make new friends, hence Jack and I."

Addie came around and gave everybody glasses of soda except for Jack.

"Why don't I get a soda?" He whined crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Because I knew you would whine about getting a loser cup so I need to get the _Transformers_ cups." Addie explained patiently as she stood up on the counter and grabbed the cup off the highest shelf.

Jack gasped and a huge smile lit up his face, "You know me so well! No wonder I love you!"

Davey laughed and rolled his eyes while Jack happily drank from his _Transformers_ cup.

_Ding a ling! _** (**_**Hehe thts the doorbell, it's late and I'm a little crazy so bear with me.) **_

__"Aren't we popular today?" Addie muttered and went to get the door.

"So what are we going to do after we eat?" Erin asked curiously as she stole a drink from Jack's cup.

"I wanna play _Candy Land!_" Jack cried.

"What's _Candy Land_?" I asked, it was probably some board game but what kind I don't really know.

"It's the most awesomest board game in the whole entire world!"

"Thank you for sharing Jack," Erin replied sarcastically patting him on the cheek, "It's really simple so don't worry about not getting it, it's pretty fun I'm sure you'll like it." She smiled at me happily.

"There's someone here for you Nessie!" Addie called, "…again."

"Do you feel special Ness?" Jack asked quickly."

"Kinda," I replied slowly, who knows why Jack asked that question it could really mean anything."

"Okay good, you should feel special." He said nodding his head firmly.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the door, "Oh hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

Jake was standing on the door with Quil and Embry on either side of him. I turned to look at Addie and she was staring at them with slightly wide eyes.

"Hey Ness, you left your laptop." He said smiling and handed me my lap top case.

I rolled my eyes again I didn't leave my lap top. It was kind of funny Jake sometime's makes excuses just to come and see me, like a couple of weeks ago I went down to First Beach on the rez to swim a little and he came down after I was there a couple of hours with a tube of sunscreen saying I was going to burn. I don't think half vampires get sun burnt.

"Thanks Jakey I'm going to go put this up with my stuff." I said quietly taking the laptop from his hands and turning to run up the stairs real quick.

I came down the stairs to a very odd sight:

Addie and her little sister were sitting on top of Quil's back in the living room while he was doing push ups.

"Oh hey Nessie," Addie smiled, "You told me Jake was strong, "But you didn't tell me his friends were too."

"How many was that?" Quil asked laying flat on the ground resting his forehead against the rug.

"Oh I have no idea," Addie replied, lifting Jessica off of Quil's back, "I got bored after 50."

"Oh gee thanks," He said sarcastically, "You're a great counter."

Addie ignored him, "You know you guys should make a club."

"And what would that club be called?" Embry asked he was smirking from the couch next to Jake who was also smiling.

"The 'We're super strong it's pretty ridiculous club,'" She scoffed, "_Obviously_."

Embry and Jake laughed loudly as Jessica got on Quil's back and demanded he do more pushups while she watched TV.

"Hey is it cool if we hang out here for a little bit?" Jake asked Addie politely, "It's really boring at my house and we have nothing to do for a couple of hours."

"That's fine with me." Addie shrugged standing up to walk back into the kitchen.

"Hey Addie," Someone called down the stairs, "Can you tell your friends to shut up? I'm trying to study!"

"WHAT?" She yelled, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

I heard someone sigh loudly from upstairs and light footsteps, her sister appeared at the top of the stairs and ran walked down the stairs while saying in quick Spanish, "_Dile a tus amigos que se callara o de lo contrario voy a hacerlos callar."_

Addie scrunched up her face and protested, "Can't you just go somewhere else?"

Her sister rolled her eyes and slapped the back of Addie's head, "_Esta es mi casa también supid!_"

"Well sorry!" She cried rubbing the back of her head, "Fine we'll be more quiet. You hear that guys?"

"Yes." Jake, Quil, Davey, Jack and Erin said obediently.

"Embry? Are you okay?" Addie asked looking at his face closely, "What's with him?" She whispered to me.

I turned to look at Embry and froze, I knew that look. It was the look of someone who just imprinted.

_**Dun dun dunnnn! And more drama unfolds! Haha this will help me write my new story it's going to be an imprint story and I was thinking of who the couple could be, and my decision is final! Haha, if you don't know Addi and her family I'll explain in the next chapter. Thank you to ALL the reviewers! Too many to name now! Haha. PLEASE review and tell me what you think of what happened between Georgie and Nessie, and about Embry and Addie's sister! **_

_**Loves ya! **_

**Secret Ballerina**


	28. Chapter 28

_**I'm baaack! Here's my six letter excuse…school. Ah, what a wonderful word, it just warms the cockles of my heart. So in more detail I have school going on and the school year just started so I'm getting adjusted and everything. Plus I have soccer two days a week, so basically I only have weekends to write, and I usually have games on weekends. Imma busy bee! Haha just kidding not really. **_

_**Onwards tallyho! **_

**Secret Ballerina**

_What happened last time because even I can't remember:_

_ Embry imprinted on Addie's sister. _

_ All done! _

"Umm…Embry?" Addie asked cautiously. Embry was still frozen in a state of shock with the look that every werewolf has when they first imprint, love, adoration, and protection.

"He's fine," I assured them, "He just gets like that sometimes."

"Are you sure?" Addie's sister asked quietly, walking down the last couple of steps to stand next to Addie," And why does he keep staring at me like that?"

Addie shrugged her shoulders and looked at me questioningly.

"Are you _sure_ he's okay?" Addie's sister asked again, staring straight into his eyes.

"Yes Amanda I'm sure he's fine." Addie said rolling her eyes and patting her on the shoulder.

"Amanda." Embry said quietly, finally coming out of his trance. He got up slowly and started walking over to where she was standing, his eyes still locked on hers.

What he didn't notice unfortunately was that Quil was still lying on the floor with Jessica, and he didn't notice Quil reaching out to trip him. So, in conclusion Embry tripped, fell, and slammed his face into the coffee table that was right next to Amanda.

"Ow!" He mumbled rubbing his nose that was now dripping with blood.

"Holy shi- I mean crap!" Amanda yelled, quickly kneeling down next to Embry's head she gently pried his hands away from his face and took them into her small ones, gently inspecting the damage that Quil had "accidentally" caused.

Embry looked up at her in a daze, "Beautiful." He whispered as he gazed into her pretty hazel eyes that were slightly hidden behind her glasses.

She snorted, "Yea right. I believe I'm quite the opposite."

She wasn't that bad looking, she was definitely Addie's sister you could tell but there were differences too. Amanda had the same thick hair like Addie, but hers was a lighter brown with blondish highlights.

"Beautiful." Embry murmured again staring lovingly into her eyes.

"Thanks." She muttered, looking down at her hands and blushing.

I smiled at the two then looked over at Addie who was looking between them suspiciously. She looked over at me and raised her right eyebrow questioningly. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around the living room feeling someone's eyes on me; I turned around and saw Jake staring at me intently. I walked over to where he was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"You alright?" He asked softly, looking at me through his long thick eyelashes.

"Yea I'm fine." I turned around to see Amanda leading Embry up the stairs talking to him about 'Being more careful.' And 'Watching where he's walking.'

I chuckled and turned towards Jake who was-again- staring at me intently.

"Can I talk to you outside?" He said, getting up and grabbing my hand leading me out to the backyard.

"What do you want to talk about?" I looked up at him when we stopped in the middle of the yard.

"Georgie." He replied stiffly, it's kind of funny how protective Jake is of me, it's also kind of sweet too.

"What about him?"

"Are you guys still going out and all?" He was nervously shuffling his feet and looking down at his shoes.

"No," I replied confusedly, "Why?"  
"Just wondering," He said finally looking up at me,"Are you all right about it and all?"

"Yea I-I'm fine," I sighed," I thought I was going to be bawling my eyes out, but I don't really feel that bad about the break up."

"Good," he replied firmly, "I'm glad you're doing fine, he really is a jerk ya know."

I laughed softly, "Yea I think I figured that out now thanks."

He laughed with me, I liked his laugh, it was a warm hearty laugh that just filled you up with up with happiness every time.

"Hey Ness," He suddenly got serious and started shuffling his feet again, "Can-can I tell you something?"

"Yea sure whatever you want." I replied immediately, whatever it was, it had to be pretty serious because Jake never acted like this before.

"I-I… When I first imprinted-"

"Nessie we're making cookies!" Addie yelled from the doorway, "Hurry up and come in or else your not getting any!"

"Kay!" I yelled back.

"You were saying?"

"Never mind," He mumbled, "It's not really that important anyways."

"You sure?" I asked, placing my small pale hand on his forearm.

"Yea, I'm sure. Hey, Quil, Embry, and I are going to leave. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." He said, starting to walk back into the house.

"Wait Jake, come here." I called to him gesturing with my hands and holding my arms out.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms comfortably around my waist and buried his head into my hair, breathing deeply and smiling.

"See ya later." I said when he pulled away from me.

"Ditto." He smirked and sauntered towards the living room.

_**Well… after a looong wait of what … I don't even know how long it was when I last updated. I can only say I'm sooo sorry! I'm trying to balance out this homework and stuff like that, I know I probably sound like a baby and all cuz I'm in eighth grade but c'mon guys! Cut me some slack! **_

_**Okay… since I think this was a kinda sorta important chapter I want TWENTY FIVE reviews. If you love me like REALLY REALLY love me, then you'll send me a review **_;)

**Luv yas! **

**Secret Ballerina**


	29. Chapter 29

_Heey! __**Long time no see eh? Haha. Nah just kidding. **_

_**Again, I'm trying to get back on a schedule for updating so towards the end of the week so every Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday I will probably update. But don't count on it! Haha. But I will try VERY hard to update on a regular basis. (P.S. I wrote this A/N a loooong time ago…as you can see, I'm not doing very well at updating on a regular basis… hehe sorry.) **_

I walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the barstools next to Addie. Amanda was in the kitchen making cookie dough while Embry was watching her intently from the table.

"I thought you left with Jake, Embry." I said, spinning around a couple of times on the stool.

"I wanted to stay a little longer, ya know. Get to know your friends more." He said nonchalantly, his eyes flickering quickly to Amanda and back.

I rolled my eyes and smirked at Addie who was trying not to laugh. Poor Embry, he was trying not to make it obvious that he had a crush on Amanda but he wasn't succeeding very well.

"I honestly don't know why I'm doing this," Amanda suddenly said, turning towards Addie and handing her the bowl she was mixing, "I have a big test tomorrow, and I'm supposed to be studying for it."

"But Manda!" Addie whined, sticking out her bottom lip and pushing the bowl ever so slowly towards Amanda, "You make the best cookies in the family! All you have to do is make one batch for me, and then I'll do the rest. Please?"

Her shoulder's slouched slightly and she sighed, "Fine. But I'm only doing one batch, if you want more you're going to have to make them yourself because this test is really important."

I rolled my eyes at Addie and she smiled a huge smile, "Thanks sister! I knew there was a reason why I like you more than your twin!"

"There are two of you?" Embry blurted his eyes wide.

"Yeah, my twin Sarah, were not identical though thank goodness." Amanda replied easily," I would be devastated if I looked like her."

"What's so bad about her?" he asked curiously.

"She's a little snob," Addie said bluntly, "That's pretty much all you need to know about her."

"She's not that bad really," Amanda defended her twin, "It's just… she likes attention. And sometimes… it can be a problem."

"Ahh, I see."

"The cookies are in the oven, I'm going to go study now." Amanda announced, rinsing her hands in the sink and walking out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

"I'll help you." Embry said quickly, following her closely up the stairs.

I smiled as I watched them walk up the stairs; Amanda was going to have her hands full. Even though Embry was calm on the outside, he truly is a wild child.

"I give them at least a week." Addie said thoughtfully, licking some of the cookie dough off the spoon.

"Didn't she just breakup with her boyfriend?" I asked, I remembered Addie coming to school one day complaining how she stayed up all night comforting her sister.

"She bounces back easily," Addie shrugged, "And Embry seems good for her. She can be uptight sometimes, and it gets annoying."

"Jeez that's really nice. I can tell you love your sister."

"Uh huh," Addie put the spoon in the sink and started cleaning up the mess Amanda made, "So what did Jake want to talk to you about?"  
I shrugged and played with the tiles on the counter, "I dunno, you interrupted him before he could say what he wanted, but from the way he was acting, it was pretty important."

"Hmmm," She mused, "That's nice. What do you want to do now?"

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked I didn't really know what to do, before this year; I really wasn't much of a social person with other people "my age". The only people I really interacted were my family and the pack, both Jacob's and Sam's.

"Alright." She walked over to the living where Jessica was still watching T.V.

"Were gonna watch a movie Jess, you can go up to your room to play. Go find Amanda and Embry and have them play some games with you. Go on now." She lightly nudged her and Jessica disappeared up the stairs, shouting Amanda's name as she went.

Addie smiled and rubbed her hands together, "What movie do you- where are Davey and Jack?"

Erin came up from the basement, "They're down there composing music. I personally would advise you _not_ to go down there. The lyrics are pretty messed up."

Addie rolled her eyes, "How many songs do they have like that? Five? I don't think they should be allowed down there anymore."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked from my seat on the squishy couch.

"Every time they come over to Addie's house they lock themselves in the basement and compose songs with offending lyrics. It's like their "thing," Erin rolled her eyes, "And some of those lyrics are pretty messed up."

I laughed and shook my head. That is so Jack and Davey, coming up with offensive lyrics and putting them to song.

"This is the lamest movie of _man kind,_ Addie can we go back down to the basement?" Davey groaned for about the umpteenth time. _**(A/N Hi Sunny! :D) **_

"No you can't! I've already told you about three thousand times, what makes you think that I will the three thousandth and one time?" Addie shoved his head into the couch as she turned back to the movie.

"Because you looooove me. That's why," Davey protested, getting up and shifting positions so that he had his head in Addie's lap, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes, "Pleaseeee?"

"What's with you and long vowel sounds?" Erin called from the armchair across the room, "Is that you thing or what?"

"He only does that when he wants something," Jack responded from the floor. He was sitting against the chair that Erin was in. "So basically he does it a lot."

I laughed and shook my head, my friends are possibly the biggest dorks the world has ever seen.

"Okay bye!" Amanda suddenly yelled, running down the stairs with Embry closely behind her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Addie said, standing up with a small glare on her face.

"Out." Amanda replied shortly, grabbing her coat from the rack and putting it on.

"Define out."

"Outside, you know, where the grass is, and the sky?" She said sarcastically.

"Why thank you Captain Obvious, I mean where are you going? Or more importantly, where are you going with Embry? Is it a date? And why are you dressed like that?" Addie shot off questions a mile a minute as Amanda just stood there impatiently with her arms crossed.

Amanda looked down at her outfit, "Does it really look that bad?"

I cocked my head to the side as I looked at what she was wearing. Old sweat pants with boots and an old sweatshirt. She definitely wasn't dressed to impress I can tell you that.

"Well first of all that's my sweatshirt and-"

_Knock knock! _

"Goodness gracious!" Addie sighed and walked over to the door and opened it swiftly.

And as soon as she opened it she slammed it shut.

"You'll never guess who's at the door right now Ness." She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Who?"

_**Ohhh! Well isn't I mean? Woo! Bad grammarers unite! Bahahaha. I know it's awfully cruel to not update in forever AND leave you with a cliff hanger, but…I just couldn't resist. And you should see how many little red lines I have on my screen now. Woo! It's a lot. I will DEFINTELY try to update next Saturday. So if I don't… feel free to review and remind me *winks big and obviously but fails miserably and just ends up looking like a retard* **_

_**Review…. PLEASEEEEEE? I'm a taking a page out of Davey's book and begging with the long vowels. Hopefully he won't mind. **_

_** One more thing! **_

_**For my next fan fiction I would like it to be about Amanda's and Embry's relationship. You know what I'm talking about! An imprint story! BUT, I would like some help with it so I don't end up with a crap story. So I need a beta! I would like somebody who is good with describing characters (their thought's, feelings, etc.) so if you know of a good beta to help with this or you ARE the beta.. please message me! **_

_**Thank you! **_

_**And thanks for putting up with me! **_

_**Love yas! **_

**Procrastination master Lauren. **


	30. Chapter 30

_**;aklsjdfmalwehfaijgla;kjk ml;akhnejujnga**_

_**Enjoy! Don't forget to review! **_

**Secret Ballerina**

"It's Necia."

I felt my jaw clench as I registered what Addie had said. Necia, Georgie- my ex-boyfriend's- best friend and now apparently girlfriend, is here at my friend's doorstep to mock me I'm assuming.

"What does she want?" I asked wearily. I was tired of all this drama poop. I want to just forget Georgie and move on with my life. Is that too much to ask?

Addie opened up the door, "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"I would like to talk to Renesmee please." She answered back just as coldly.

"Nope! Sorry! Not going to happen!" Addie said quickly and shut the door in her face.

She smiled and turned to me, "Look Nessie! All your problems solved!"

I laughed and shook my head, I am so thankful to have friends that are rude to my enemies in my life.

"Who is that chick?" Embry asked as he looked through the little peephole in the door.

"Some poop head who stole her boyfriend," Addie replied easily, "It doesn't really matter anyways, he's a jerk anyways."

Embry nodded "Ooh, I see. Can I talk to her?"

Addie looked at him thoughtfully, "Will you insult her in any way shape or form?"

He shrugged, "Probably."

"Good man," Addie patted him on his shoulder she turned to Amanda and smiled at her slyly "I approve of him, feel free to do whatever you want with him, marry him, whatever, I don't mind. But dad might."

Amanda slapped her on the shoulder, her face bright red, "Not funny Addie." She mumbled.

"I think it is." Addie said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes at their antics. I love my friends. We just stood around the door some more, teasing each other and what not when there was a pounding at the door, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me talk to Renesmee." I could just see her evil glare as she pounded on the door.

"Do I get to talk to her now?" Embry asked excitedly.

Addie shoved him lightly towards the door and nodded, "Yes you do! Don't you feel special! Now go. Have fun, and remember, you have to insult her in some way or else you don't get to date my sister."

"Got it." He said with a determined look on his face. He walked towards the door while Addie gently nudged us to where Necia couldn't see us.

He opened the door with a pleasant smile on his face, "Oh hello! May I ask who you wish to speak to?"

I hid my face in my shoulder, trying to stop myself from laughing. Embry was speaking in a horrible British accent, acting as the butler of the house.

"Why hello," Necia said suggestively once she saw Embry standing in the doorway, she stood up straighter and thrust her chest out a little. Ew, gross.

"He's taken." Addie whispered, snickering as she nudged Amanda.

Amanda rolled her eyes and nudged her back, albeit a little harder than normal, "Oh. Shut up, he's not taken…yet." She winked at Addie and they both burst out into quiet giggles.

Embry heard them laughing and he looked over at us and grinned, winking quickly at Amanda before turning back to Necia who was still trying to "seduce" Embry, if you could even call it that.

"So what's a gorgeous man doing here in a crappy house like this?" She asked stepping forward to rest her hand on Embry's forearm.

I looked back at Amanda and she had her jaw clenched and her hands curled into tight fists at her side.

I touched her arm gently," Don't worry, Embry doesn't like her, she's too fake for anybody to like really. Just watch, he'll reject her in about a couple of sentences. You have nothing to worry about."

She smiled at me thankfully and gave me a little hug, "Thanks Ness."

"No problem. Now just watch."

We turned back to Embry who was looking down at her hand resting on his forearm in disgust. He turned to us and gagged, "What am I doing here in this lovely house you ask? My girlfriend and I were just about to go out on a romantic date at the beach under the beautiful night sky, and hopefully later, come back to this house and spend some quality time with her family, playing scrabble and watching Wonder Pets with her little sister."

He turned back to Amanda and gave her a smile. Amanda smiled back and blew him a kiss.

Addie whistled lightly, "Wow, moving kind of fast aren't ya? Hey Ness, let's make a bet. I predict that by the end of next week, Amanda and Embry will be already married, and Amanda will announce that she is pregnant with their first of many children."

I laughed and nodded, "Alright, I predict that by the end of next week Embry and Amanda will officially be a couple, and NOT announcing the pregnancy of their first of many children."

"So what do I get when I win?" Addie asked.

I thought quickly; better just give her money," Forty bucks."

Addie thought about it for a moment, "Deal." She said, holding out her hand for me to shake.

I shook it and smiled to myself. I just earned forty bucks.

"So what do you say?" I heard Necia ask from the front door, "How about a date tomorrow night?"

Embry looked down at her confused, "Did I not just tell you that I have a girlfriend? Because I'm pretty sure that I told you, about four times too."

Necia looked around outside, "Well, I don't see her anywhere, and what she doesn't know won't kill her right? So come on, just one little date. It'll be worth you while." She whispered, running her fingers lightly up and down Embry's arm.

I couldn't help but laugh at his face; it was like he was watching the Miracle of Life video over and over again. _**(A/N I'm sorry, I just had to put that. I saw the Miracle of Life video last year… needless to say I looked away.)**_

I looked back at Addie who was whispering in Amanda's ear. As Amanda looked on, her face just got redder and redder with anger. Finally I guess she couldn't take it anymore and she stepped out from the little corner we were standing in and walked over to Embry, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Hey," She said, looking up at him a smiling, "Who's this?"

"I'm Necia," She interrupted him just as he was about to introduce her, "I was just talking to your boyfriend about tutoring me in one of the classes I'm struggling in."

"Yeah well that's not what I heard," She glared at her, "From what I could hear, you were trying to get with him when he _clearly_ told you he has a girlfriend. You can leave now." And she slammed the door in her face, and locking it in place.

"Okay!" Amanda said brightly, turning to go up the stairs, "Embry and I are leaving once the little slut is gone. See you guys in a little bit!"

_**All done! And reviewing pretty regularly I might add **_____

_**So will you review please? I really am making an effort. **_

_**Love you! **_

**Secret Ballerina**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Look! Another update! And on time too! Wow I'm good. Anywho, thank you to ALL who reviewed the last couple of chapters. It really makes me happy to see that people are actually reading and enjoying my stories. **_

_**So in honor of all of those who review. Here is the next chapter! Happy New year! I almost forgot. Oops! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Secret Ballerina**

"Well that was nice." Addie said pleasantly as we walked back to the living room where Davey and Jack were sitting like nothing ever happened.

"So what was that all about?" Davey asked, as Addie went over and sat on Davey's lap.

"The poo poo head Necia wanted to come and talk to Nessie but Embry scared her away with his expert skills."

"That's wonderful Addie," Davey said wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his face into her back, "Now can we watch another movie?"

Addie slammed Davey back into the couch, "I don't see why you don't like this movie, _Grease_ is a classic!"

"Classic my butt." He muttered, struggling to get free from his back getting smashed back into the couch.

"Fine then, you can put in whatever movie you want to watch Davey, since you're so stubborn." Addie huffed, standing up and storming out of the room.

He sighed and got up to follow Addie out of the room, "Addie don't be mad, you know I don't mean that, c'mon Addie. Baby!"

I smiled to myself. Addie and Davey were an interesting couple. Davey is just like an annoying little child that doesn't get enough attention at home so he gets it from Addie, and most of the time Addie doesn't want to deal with his annoying self. So she acts like a little poo head to him. I must admit though, they are very amusing to watch.

"So what movie do you want to watch Nessie?" Erin asked from the oversized armchair next to Jack.

"I don't know, I don't really feel like watching a movie right now, "I'm actually kind of hungry."

"Alright then, off to the kitchen!" Jack yelled, jumping off the arm chair and running to the kitchen.

Just as Erin and I were about to get up off of our seats, Jack walked slowly back into the room with a disgusted look on his face.

"I think they made up. I wouldn't walk back in there."

Eventually we got Addie and Davey to stop making out so we could go and eat our late night snacks. After that, we all settled in the living room where we stayed up all night talking and laughing. Creating wonderful memories. _**(A/N Kodak moment!)**_

_**The Next morning: **_

I shifted as I heard some very quiet giggling near me. I slowly sat up as I saw Addie and Erin laughing by Davey with a Sharpie in their hands.

This can't be good.

"What are you guys doing?" I whispered, sliding over to where they were kneeling by Davey's head.

"Watch." Addie smiled, before she lightly drew on Davey's face with the Sharpie. Davey's face twitched slightly but other than that he didn't wake up. I wasn't really surprised though, he seems like a heavy sleeper.

"He's a heavy sleeper." Addie whispered, smiling fondly at him as she drew a moustache and a go-tee on his face.

"I can tell." I whispered back smiling; they were such a cute couple.

"Are you guys going to draw on Jack's face too?" I asked, looking at Jack who fell asleep on the other side of the room, Erin says he moves around a lot when he sleeps; hence why he's on the other side of the room.

"We're doing him next," Erin said, "He's not that much of a heavy sleeper but he won't really notice."

"I want to draw on somebody's face!" I mock pouted, folding my arms over my chest like a mad little kid.

"Embry's asleep in Amanda's room." Addie said easily, making a unibrow on Davey which honestly didn't look that bad.

"Is he with Amanda?" I asked my eyebrows rising up. I didn't think that Embry and Amanda would go THAT far in one night. Shudder.

"They're just sleeping, it's not like they did anything. Amanda already told me, plus she wouldn't do anything like that either, it's not her. They got home late at night and just both crashed on the bed. I guess Amanda didn't want Embry to leave, so he didn't. He's pretty whipped already," She sniggered, "Alright, Davey's done. Now onto Jack. Erin," She handed the Sharpie to Erin, "You do the honors."

Erin smiled wickedly and walked over to Jack, "Gladly."

"So did you have fun?"

I nodded my head tiredly as Jake pulled away out of Addie's driveway.

"It really was fun, it was great to just get away from anything and have fun with friends you know?" I looked up at him and he smiled down at me, "Plus," I smirked, "I know Embry had a good time, right Embry?"

I looked at him in the backseat through the mirror and he glared at me, "It was a blast. Had the time of my life." I laughed as I turned around to reach back and pinch his cheek," Aw c'mon Embry! You know you liked it! You imprinted and got to spend a whole night with her! That's pretty good if you ask me!"

As soon as I said the word imprinted he got this huge grin on his face and he leaned back on the seat with a glazed look in his eyes.

"I take it you agree with Ness." Jake smiled as he drove through the little town of La Push.

"Mmmmm." Embry sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on the head rest.

I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window. I loved the green of the trees and the rain of La Push ever since I was a little girl. I remember Jake used to take me over here almost every day and we'd spend a whole day exploring the beach, the cliffs, and the vast forests surrounding the quaint town.

Finally we pulled up to Embry's little blue house that he lived in with Jake and Quil, "Hey loser," Jake said, slightly louder than normal, "We're here, now get out of my car."

"Jeez, love you too man." Embry mumbled, getting out of the car and walking to the door. Just before he was about to walk inside, he turned around and flipped Jake the bird.

"Oh goodness gracious." I said to myself as Jake pulled away, honking the horn repeatedly,.

"You guys act like you are five years old." I shook my head as I looked over at Jake who had a smug smirk on his face.

I slapped him lightly on the cheek, "Get that smirk off your face young man! You are so immature!

"Aw, c'mon Ness, baby, you know it was just a joke." Jake laughed and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

I ducked my head and blushed, Jake has done this a million times but I have never reacted this way. Why now do I notice how soft his lips are and enjoy when he does that.

Am I developing a crush on Jacob Black?

_**Oooooh Snap! And for those of you who are all, "Put Georgie and Nessie back together!" well, lemme tell you something. **_

_**GEORGIE AND NESSIE ARE NOT GOING TO BE TOGETHER. **_

_**But that doesn't mean that Georgie will disappear forever. He still wants to be with her. And he doesn't give up easily. **_

_**Please review this chapter! **_

**Secret Ballerina**


	32. Chapter 32

_**HI! So we have not (no more contractions for me! My English teacher gets mad when I do**____**) spoken to each other in a while! Ahem…reviews I mean. Haha but I do not blame you. I have not updated in a while and that's really lame of me considering I really have no excuse. Sorry? **_

_**Enjoy this chapter I wrote just for you! **_

__Okay just to recap, Embry imprinted on Addie's older sister Amanda. Nessie and Addie told off Necia, and Nessie is starting to develop a crush on Jake….yes.

"So where are we going now oh wonderful one?" I asked as Jake drove down the street past all the little cute houses.

"I think we should visit Emily and Sam, you haven't visited in a while and I have some things to discuss with him." Jake replied, placing his long tan arm over the back of my seat.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he has to discuss some things with Sam. That's about the only time he goes over to their house, which I think is pretty ridiculous. Now that Sam has retired to grow old with Emily and to take care of their little son Henry, the packs that were once separated combined under the Alphaness of Jake. So every once in a while Jake visits to update Sam about what is going on so he still feels included, even though the pack still comes over everyday for Emily's fabulous cooking.

I rested my head on the headrest and turned it to look at him, "I think you should visit them just to hang out, not to talk about pack business. It's not all about business Jakey."

"I know, I know," He sighed, then he looked over at me smiling, "I can't help it Ness."

"Oh you can definitely help it," I glared at him sternly, "Starting today, you will visit Sam and Emily at least once a week, either with or without me. And if you don't you won't be able to talk to me for two hours."

He gaped openly at me, "Bu- but that's not fair!"

"Oh it's perfectly fair," I turned to face him, "You don't spend enough time with your pack even though you're the Alpha. I think that is horrible. You are all brothers and sisters and you are close. Now you will spend time with them or suffer the consequences."

"Yes mother." He muttered, smirking at me and pulling into the driveway.

"Oh you're so funny!" I rolled my eyes and got out of the car and walked up the porch and into the house.

As soon as I walked in the smell of blueberry muffins invaded my nose. Mmm, I need to visit more often.

"Auntie Nessie!"

I looked down and Emily and Sam's adorable boy Henry was hugging my leg.

"Hey baby," I said bending down and picking him up, "How have you been?"

"Good," He said smiling at me, "I was playing blocks wif papa!"

"That sounds like you are having a wonderful time." I grinned at him and he nodded his head eagerly.

"Unca Jay!" He yelled in my ear looking over my shoulder.

"How's it goin squirt?" He asked as he took Henry from my arms and pecked my cheek. I felt my face heat up again, why is this happening? I shook my head a little to clear my thoughts and wandered over to the kitchen in hopes to find Emily.

I walked in and she was just taking out two pans of muffins from the oven.

"Ahh, I've been missing out."

She jumped and turned around, when she saw me her eyes went wide and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Renesmee! Oh come here and give me a hug! How have you been?"

I laughed and took a couple steps to hug Emily tightly," I have been good, Jake just came to pick me up from a sleepover with one of my friends. He said he had to talk about some pack poo with Sam."

"Oh goodness that boy," She shook her head and smiled gently, "He never comes to visit anymore except for pack business."

"I know!" I cried, "Don't worry though, I talked to him and he's going to visit at least once a week."

She smiled knowingly at me, "Power of the Imprint?"

"Power of the Imprint." I laughed, sitting down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"I'm glad you guys came to visit." She said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I'm glad too." I replied, smiling as I heard Henry's high pitched giggles and Jake's deep laugh.

_**There ya go! I know it's not much but at least it's something right? **_

_**I really don't like to beg but pleaseeeee review. It really means so much to me to hear what you guys think about it. And It also gives me a LOT of motivation to write my chapters longer and better. So please review! I love you! **_

_**With lots of lovesies, **_**Secret Ballerina.**


	33. Chapter 33

…_**.Please don't hurt me…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

__I sat down at the kitchen table watching Emily as she bustled around the kitchen, "So what's been going on with you?" She asked as she stirred noodles around a huge pot for spaghetti.

"Nothing really," I shrugged swirling my finger around on the table, "I broke up with my boyfriend and that kind of sucked."

She turned around and gave me a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry to hear that, how did you guys break up?"

"One of his old friends that he knew for a long time came back to town and apparently she still had feelings for him. She was jealous he had a girlfriend and basically brainwashed him into spending all this time with her. I got fed up with it and just told him I didn't want to go out with him anymore, they were going to go out sooner or later," I shrugged and leaned back in my seat, "He wasn't that really hard to get over though, I guess I didn't really like him as much as I thought I did."

Emily nodded her head, "Sometimes you fool yourself into thinking that you like someone just because they like you back, but then it ends up bad with a lot of drama. At least you stopped it before it got worse."

"Yeah," I muttered, "Thank goodness."

"Hey Em! What are you making? It smells good!"

I groaned when I turned around to see who it was, "What do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"You know you love me." Embry smirked, sitting down next to me and throwing his arm over my shoulder.

I shrugged his arm off and shoved him, "Not as much as you think I do. You think of yourself too much, I'm surprised you can fit through the door with that giant head of yours."

Embry gasped and put a hand over his heart, "How dare you say that? I happen to be one of the most modest people in this town!"

I opened my mouth to make a smart-ass response but Emily quickly cut in, "Nessie don't egg him on, you know how he can get. Embry, get the marinara sauce out of the cabinet for me please."

"Sure thing!" He jumped up happily to get the sauce.

Emily looked at him with a accusing eye, "What's gotten into you? Are you-? Did you-? Embry! Oh I'm so happy for you!" Emily dropped her cooking utensil that she had in her hand and ran to hug Embry.

He hugged her back, "Thanks Em."

"Oh you have to tell me everything about her! Sit down, sit down! What's her name? Where did you meet her? Oh Embry I'm so happy!" She jumped up and down and gave him a wide smile.

"What's going on in here?" Sam boomed as he walked into the kitchen and straight over to Emily, Jacob walked in after him and plopped himself down onto my lap, which wasn't the most comfortable considering he was at least a foot taller than me and weighs much more.

"Embry imprinted! Isn't that wonderful?" She looked up at Sam and he looked back at her with pure adoration.

"It is wonderful," He smiled and turned to Embry," So who is she?"

Embry smiled dreamily, "Her name is Amanda and she's Addie's older sister and she's gorgeous."

Jacob stuck his finger in his mouth and made a retching noise.

"Don't be so immature," I slapped him in the back of the head, "Be happy for your best friend, he just found his soul mate."

_"He just found his soul mate." _Jacob mocked moving his head back and forth.

I shoved him off my lap and let him fall flat on his butt onto the floor, "Why are you such a douche sometimes?" I got up and saw Henry playing outside and I decided to join him.

"Hey bud what are ya playing?" I asked, kneeling next to where he was sitting on the ground playing with his action figures.

"I'm playing superhero but I want you to push me on the swings now!" He got up and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the kid swing on a little play area that same built. I helped him get in and started pushing him, smiling at his giggling, "Higher! Push me higher Auntie Nessie!"

"I'll try Henry." I smiled as I gave the swing a hard push and he cried out in glee.

I heard the sliding door open and someone step out. Knowing it was Jacob I didn't turn around and just kept pushing Henry on the swing.

"Uncle Jake!" He cried out, "You come push me! You're much stronger than Auntie!"

"Sorry bud, your mom told me it's dinner time so you gotta go inside." He said, coming to stand next to me.

"Oh okay," He said sadly, dragging his little feet on the ground to slow down the swing.

"I promise you next time I come over I'll push you for as long as you want on the swing okay squirt?" Jake offered, ruffling his hair as he ran past us.

"Okay!" He yelled, slamming the screen door as he went inside.

As soon as he went inside Jake turned to me and I walked over to the swing and sat down, slowly going back and forth. He came up behind me and started pushing me slightly.

"Sorry, about earlier. I was acting immature." He said quietly.

"You _were_ acting immature," I twisted the ropes of the swing to look at him, "You act like a real brat when you do that I hope you realize it."

He sighed and ran his hand over his face, "I know, I know I've just been stressing over something I've had on my mind for a while and I need to get it off my chest before I explode and do something stupid."

I snorted and looked up at him, "You do have a tendency to do that." I smiled and he smiled back slightly.

"So what were you going to tell me?" I smiled at him encouragingly and prodded him with my foot.

He looked and me with wide eyes and gulped, "So you know how I imprinted on you-"

_**I absolutely could not resist ;D **_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hola! **_

Jake scuffed his feet as he cleared his throat nervously.

"So you wanted to tell me about the imprint right? Well what about it?" I said softly, using my soothing voice to calm him down a little bit.

"Well you know how the imprint works right?" He asked nervously, his voice shaking.

I laid myself horizontally to the ground and explained, "Wolf sees girl that's his soul mate, imprints, girls is his life he'll die for her, they eventually fall in love, get married, and have a little of puppies," I sat up and looked at him, "I don't understand why you are making such a big deal about this Jacob. I know you imprinted on me but you don't fell that way. We have already talking about this Jake." I looked up at him and he avoided my eyes.

What was he not telling me? What was so important about the imprint?

"Well remember how we were talking about how we feel with the imprint?" he sat down in front of me and held my hands. I nodded my head and rubbed his hands comfortingly, he smiled at me gratefully and continued, "Well I have something to say about the imprint," he took a deep breath and continued, "I want to take our relationship to the next level Ness." He looked up at me with an almost desperate look in his eyes and grabbed my hands tighter, "I've been fighting these feelings for a while and when you started going out with Georgie I was so jealous I couldn't be around you guys. So when you broke up with him it seemed my feelings got stronger. And now I'm confessing this to you because I love you. I love you Renesmee and I want us to be together. Now you don't have to tell me how you feel now but I just wanted to tell you-"

I cut him off by tackling him to the ground in a hug. I was glad that he admitted his feelings because I was starting to feel the same things.

"I'm glad you told me Jay," I smiled into his neck and got up so we could look each other in the eye, he was grinning widely as he stared at me.

"So you feel the same way about me?" He asked hopefully, tightening his arms around my waist.

I smiled at him and kissed his forehead, "Not entirely, I want to take things slowly first Jay. Then we can see what develops okay?"

He beamed up at me and nodded his head enthusiastically, "Sounds perfect."

We laid there quietly for a few moments just enjoying the peacefulness of the backyard.

Suddenly Jacob sniffed the air and sat up quickly, his eyes lighting up, "Dinner's ready!" He yelled happily, jumping up and dragging my inside the house and into the kitchen, pushing out al the wolves in his way to get the food.

After many protests he finally got his food and joined Emily and I at the very big table in the very small house.

She was helping Henry eat his noodles which turned out to be messier than normal. We were talking about what Jake and I were discussing outside, Jake came with his huge-ass plate of spaghetti and sat next to Henry teaching him how to slurp noodles…properly.

"Jacob stop," I chastised, shoving his big strong shoulder, "That is so obnoxious; now Henry is going to do that for the rest of his life."

Emily smiled at the two of us and laughed, "It's fine Nessie, Henry knows better than to slurp his noodles."

"Yeah!" Henry shouted, shoving food into his mouth, "That's rude and disrespectful Uncle Jake!"

Jake laughed and nodded his head, "I'm sorry Henry, I won't do it again. Do you forgive me?"

Henry thought about it, "Yes." Then he went back to eating.

"So are you guys like an item now or what?" Seth asked as he joined us at the table. Seth was the sweetest boy you could possibly ever meet. He just had happiness radiating from his every pore. Next to Jake he is my favorite wolf.

Jake glared at him, "I don't see how that concerns you Sethy-poo."

Seth grimaced and held up his hands in defense, "Hey, I was just wondering if I should get my suit dry-cleaned or not."

"We're not getting married Seth," I rolled my eyes, "We aren't even together yet, calm down boy."

He laughed, "Fine, whatever you say sweetheart."

After enduring several hours of the pack badgering us about our relationship we both decided it was time to go home.

"Well that was interesting." I commented as I slid into Jake's car.

"I was hoping they wouldn't be like that." He muttered starting his car a little aggressively.

"Well there's no need for violence."

"You know what?" He asked, completely ignoring what I had just said.

I looked over at him, "What?"

He glanced over at me and took my hand, "If we're going to try to take our relationship to the next level we have to have a first date."

I crinkled my nose, I've seen movies where girls go on first dates and they never seem to go well.

"It's not going to be like the ones in the movies that Alice makes you watch with her," He said reassuringly, "It's going to be way cooler."

"Of course not." He smiled and kissed my cheek tenderly, making me blush. He laughed and broke our hands apart, throwing his arm over the back of my seat, "I could get used to this."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, lingering a bit and making him blush also, "Me too."

_**Very important chapter! Next one, their date and Edward's reaction. See ya! **_


	35. Chapter 35

_Hello! Long time no see eh? I'm sorry about not updating at all for the past however many months I have been absent, but I just seemed to not want to write anymore (not really but that's the excuse I'm sticking by). I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't completely abandoned this story and I have plans for it. I'm thinking of doing sort of an epilogue and continue on from there because I just don't like the direction the story is heading (nowhere if you were wondering) and when I went back and read my old writing I found I couldn't really relate to it since it had been a while since I updated. So now hopefully I will update more often and soon! Thank you to all who have reviewed, past, present and future. And also thank you to everybody who has given my story a chance no matter how bad it is! _

_ ) _


End file.
